


A Needle In A Bandits Stack

by Sojiku



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Almost No Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith (past), Don't Judge Me, Don't ask me why, Fix-It, Fluff, For just some random romantic stuff, I love him okay?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Probably ooc, Richard Washington, no one is straight, so much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku
Summary: Arthur finds a strange man in the not so snowy outskirts of Colter. A man with a lot of blood in his ledger. But he ends up being a part of the clan, and Arthur doesn't know what to do about him. Also, his arrival will set a lot of things in motion.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Blood on the Smoking Suit (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crumbling Is Not an Instant's Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982589) by [Elijam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijam/pseuds/Elijam). 



> Hello there! This is something.
> 
> See, I'm French, and this is my first attempt of writing in English. I tried really hard not to be too French in my way of writing. I know it must be understandable, but please tell me if you think some of the phrasing really is fishy. But there shouldn't be any problem. I think?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! I perfectly know where I'm going in this story. It just may be slow as heck.
> 
> (You should DEFINITELY read the work I'm referencing. It inspired me a lot, and it's very very good. Definitely better than mine duh. And it's completed now. Even better.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful encounter, in a lot of blood. (Arthur POV)

The O’Driscoll camp was on sight now. But by the time Arthur and Dutch arrived, there already was a lot of corpses everywhere. A real bloodbath. A quick analysis from the outlaw confirmed that there were no bullet wounds. But there were no knife wounds either.

“The hell happened here?” Dutch asked, as Arthur wondered.

“Someone was faster than us, it seems” Arthur answered. “And whoever did this may still be here.”

“Yeah. Keep your eyes peeled.”

Arthur nodded and the duo split. Arthur kept looking in the camp, gun in hand. The more Arthur searched, the more corpses he found. It was a massacre, making the outlaw wonder who did this, and why. The O’Driscoll had it coming, of course, but…

In one room, Arthur heard some guy’s screaming, and ran towards the scream, still wary. He arrived in the room, and saw a man on top of another, stabbing him. Arthur heard the man beg for mercy, but the killer ignored him and stabbed him again. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five times. Six times. Arthur felt his eyes widen, as he saw blood splatter on the clothes of the murderer. Arthur cleared his throat, making the man stop his rampage, but he didn’t turn around.

“Stop it”, called Arthur. “I think he’s dead.”

The killer stabbed the guy one more time, like he did it just to question Arthur’s demand, but then he stopped for good. Arthur looked at the guy, and the guy’s hand, and saw the weapon. It was some kind of needle, long and sturdy. The man put it in some kind of quiver he had on his lower back, and he raised up, still not looking at Arthur.

“Who are you? You kill those guys all by yourself? And why?” Arthur asked.

The man turned towards Arthur, putting his hands up, and Arthur could see him better. He had long platinum blond hair, tied in some sort of bun held by needles. He had light gray eyes behind glasses. Like Arthur saw earlier, he wore a black smoking suit covered in blood. And he had some sort of quiver full of needles. Arthur saw needles like that before, but he didn’t remember where.

“Why do you bother?” asked the man, with a thick British accent. “You don’t like them as much as I do, do you?”

“How can you tell?”

“I know who you are. Colm talked about how much he hates you and your gang long enough. You’re Morgan, right?”

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded, curious about what Colm said about him. “So? Why you kill them?” asked Arthur instead, a little more impatient.

“Because they were arseholes. And because I was paid to do so.”

Arthur frowned. So the guy was a hitman? He did seem to know the O’Driscolls at some degree, considering the tone he took to talk about Colm. Arthur didn’t like hired killers much, but this one had a little credit to him. Since he killed a lot of O’Driscolls.

“I see” Arthur said. “Do you know about their plans, by any chance?”

“Rob some train, belonging to Leviticus Cornwall. The plans must be in Colm’s cabin. Bastard ran off when he saw me killing his lieutenant.”

“Shit”, Arthur said. “Thanks for the information, mister…”

“Washington. Richard Washington.”

Arthur nodded, and Richard explained where Colm’s cabin was. Arthur thanked him again, turned back to go and find Dutch. He found the leader a little farther, looting corpses around the camp.

“Son”, he greeted Arthur. “What did you find ?”

“The fella who killed them O’Driscolls. He doesn’t seem to care about us though. Someone paid him to kill them, he said, and he told me about Colm’s plan of robbin’ some train. In Colm’s cabin, right there. Colm ran off.”

“Where’s he now? The guy?”

“I dunno.”

Dutch frowned, and followed Arthur in Colm’s cabin. There, they found one more corpse, and some papers on a table. Dutch looked at them, and a few seconds later, a grin appeared on his face. Arthur knew what that meant.

“Well I’ll be damned”, Dutch claimed. “That’s true. This is very promising, Arthur.”

“Since Colm ain’t gonna rob nothin’ now he’s alone”, Arthur noted.

“I’d like to thank our new friend for the pain he spared us. Did he tell you where he’s off to?”

“Nah. Maybe he’s still there somewhere.”

“We’ll look for him a little, then we’re back to camp.”

Arthur agreed, but he was skeptical. He didn’t share Dutch’s enthusiasm for the guy, who brutally murdered that many people. Without a firearm and without breaking a sweat. He wasn’t hostile, sure, but he was no friend either. Arthur could feel it.

Dutch and Arthur went out of the cabin, and found Richard right there, looking at the corpses. He had some kind of notebook on his hand, writing something. Then, he looked at the corpses more thorougfully, taking back some needles. Eventually he saw the two bandits, staring at him.

“Van Der Linde”, he greeted Dutch. “I should’ve guessed you’d be here too. I’m afraid you missed your old buddy Colm. He fled like the bloody coward he is.”

“Right you are, son. Who might you be?”

“Richard Washington, hitman. And sir, don’t _son_ me please. That’s uncalled for.” Richard said, putting his glasses up his nose.

“Yeah, sorry”, Dutch snorted. “What are you up to now?”

“I can’t see how that’s your concern.”

Dutch had a strange smile, surprising Arthur. It took him a few seconds to understand what was happening, and he didn’t like it.

“It’s not, indeed”, Dutch followed. “But you know the saying : my enemy’s enemy…”

Richard crossed his arms on his chest, and offered a strange gaze to Arthur. A gaze Arthur didn’t understand. Before Richard redirected his attention to Dutch.

“Excuse me, Van Der Linde, but you don’t know me one bit”, Richard asserted. “I’m not the kind of friend you’d want. Trust me.”

“Because you’re a hired killer?”, guessed Dutch. “We’re all killers here, kid.”

“No you don’t… You don’t understand. We shouldn’t even have met. I’ll leave you be, and you’ll leave me be. It’s as simple as that.”

Dutch frowned, but added nothing. Arthur sighed, and Richard looked at him again. Arthur raised one brow, but Richard didn’t say anything either. He just left the camp. Dutch followed him with his gaze until he disappeared.

“What was that about, Dutch?” asked Arthur, a little antsy.

“Nothing”, eluded the elder one. “Let’s go back to camp.”

Arthur had a lot of questions, but he didn’t dare to ask them. They met up with their horses, and went back to camp. Dutch immediately went to see Hosea, who was drinking some coffee. Arthur followed him.

“Hosea!”, Dutch greeted him. “I’ve some great news, my friend!”

“I can see that”, Hosea answered, greeting Arthur with a nod. “What is this about?”

“It’s about time we steal some of Colm’s plans. Look.”

Dutch approached Hosea, and showed him the plans. Seeing them think about plans like that, Arthur just left. He was not being useful right now. He vaguely heard Hosea exclaim something, bu the couldn’t understand the exact words. Arthur went to his tent, and sat down. He was soon joined by Charles, who came and sit next to him.

“Hey”, Charles greeted him. “How did it go?”

“Pretty damn good”, Arthur said. “We didn’t have to kill anyone, some fella did before us.”

“Oh yeah? Who was that?”

“Dunno. Some guy called Washington. Said he was hired to kill Colm and his guys, but Colm himself ran off. He dangerous, that for sure.”

“More than any of us?” Charles asked, raising a brow.

“You should’ve seen it, Charles”, Arthur explained. “This guy killed like twenty dudes with _needles_. Just like that. And he wasn’t even hurt.”

“Sound impressive indeed. What did you make of him?”

“He just left. I saw Dutch would’ve wanted to bring him here, but guy didn’t want to.”

Charles hummed, and Arthur asked him what he and Dutch missed while they were away. Nothing much, Charles said, shrugging. But right now, sun was setting, and the big family were about to have some dinner. Charles suggested he and Arthur went to hunt, and Arthur agreed. Charles stood up, putting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, and left. Arthur sighed, again, and thought again about this Washington guy. Something was off, Arthur felt it. And he also felt he would see the man again, someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Arthur will see Richard again ;)


	2. Moon Night (Day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little snag in some bar, Arthur comes back to camp, not alone.  
> Some revelations happened with the moon looking. (Arthur POV)

The huge man was about to strangle Arthur, when he stopped. He opened his mouth, about say something, but only a scream of pain got out. He fell on the side, and Arthur could see a needle, big and familiar, planted in his shoulder. Richard was there, looking down on Arthur with a puzzled expression. He took his needle back, while people around them were beginning to shout in terror.

“Morgan”, Richard said. “Can you get up?”

“Washington”, answered Arthur. “The hell are you doin’ here?”

“Well, you’re _bloody_ welcome, cowboy”, Richard said, curtly. “Do you plan on lying there?”

Arthur stayed on his ass for a while, sighing. So he was surprised when Richard ended up holding out his hand to Arthur. Arthur took it, and raised up, looking at the big brute. He was holding his wounded shoulder, his face distorted by pain.

“We should leave before I’m forced to kill someone”, Richard said.

Arthur sighed again, but didn’t object. He went towards his horse, and Richard told him he will be forced to ride with him. Because Dutch was waiting for him at the camp. Arthur put two on two together: Dutch contacted Richard to go and help Arthur. Richard hopped on the horse, behind Arthur, and they were gone towards the camp.

They arrived half an hour later, and Richard went down the horse as fast as he could. Arthur saw him walk fast towards the camp, then proceeded to go and see Dutch. The leader was quitely reading in his tent, and he raised his head towards Arthur when he heard him arrive.

“Hello son”, Dutch greeted. “So how did it go in Strawberry? Smoothly, I presume?”

“Very funny Dutch” Arthur grumbled. “Did you _hire_ Richard to watch over me?”

“I did no such thing, Arthur. I asked him to go and see how you were doing.”

“So he part of the gang now?”

Dutch chuckled, and Arthur didn’t know why it pissed him off so much. Maybe because he felt Dutch didn’t tell him everything. Maybe because he felt that Richard and him didn’t see eye to eye. Maybe both.

Probably both.

Knowing that he wouldn’t get much of an answer, Arthur just left Dutch’s tent and went on strolling around the camp. Everyone was doing their business in their own time and space, and… Richard was going to see poor Kieran, still tied to his tree.

“You”, Kieran told him. “I recognize you.”

“Hi Kieran”, Richard greeted him. “I’m flattered that you remember me.”

“W-Well, of course. What do you want?”

Arthur stepped a little closer, sat right to his tent, to overhear the conversation. Though he didn’t know why.

“You look cold”, Richard said, gently. “Tell me, what are your favorite colors?”

“Uh what?”

“Your favorite colors, mate. I do speak English, don’t I?” Richard giggled.

“Uh… blue and gray?” Kieran said, unsure.

“Perfect! Those two colors are doing great together. I’ll be back soon.”

Without even listening to Kieran’s answer, Richard waltzed back to a corner of the camp, where a huge suitcase was lying. Richard opened it, and put out a huge quantity of wool. Blue and gray. Richard sat down and began knitting, at an incredible speed.

So that’s why the needles looked familiar to Arthur. They were knitting needles. And Richard used them as weapons. This was unusual. But efficient. Arthur had seen it for himself.

Inspired by Richard’s artistic impulse, Arthur began sketching in his journal. He wanted to do something random but… Soon, he realized he began drawing a knitting Richard. Of course. He went through to it though, and stopped when he heard someone chuckling behind him.

“Does he know he’s your model?”, Mary-Beth asked innocently.

“Does he have to know?”, Arthur answered. “It’s not like he’s gonna read my journal.”

“Ah, yes. You two are a little tense, I heard. That’s why I’m surprised.”

Arthur didn’t answer to that, and just continued drawing. Mary-Beth took a chair somewhere in the camp and came back to sit close to him.

“I saw Rick talking to Kieran earlier” Mary-Beth noted. “What did they talk about?”

“It seems _Rick_ wanna knit somethin’ for your friend Kieran. Because he seemed cold”, Arthur answered, his tongue stinging as he pronounced the nickname.

“Oh”, the young woman said, surprised. “How nice of him.”

“Yeah”, Arthur grumbled. “The nicest assassin around.”

Arthur noticed only afterwards how bitter he was about Richard. Once again, he didn’t even know why. And it seemed to bother his friend.

“What _did_ happen between you two anyway?” she asked.

Arthur made a list in his head, which was pretty short in fact. He just noticed that Richard was the sweetest person in camp with everyone, except Arthur. The assassin seemed to make a personal challenge of insulting and despising Arthur at every occasion. The hand held earlier was the nicest Richard has ever been towards Arthur, and it was nothing.

But Arthur didn’t say all of that to Mary-Beth. He just said:

“You could ask him. I have no idea.”

“Yes. You’re drawing him, sweetie. You don’t dislike him that much.”

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but he was interrupted by Mary-Beth, who kissed him on the cheek. Then she left. And Arthur’s skecth was done.

The only way Arthur could look at Richard, and not be pissed off.

The following night, between two circles of sleep, Arthur heard some noise coming from the next tent. The one where Richard was sleeping. Arthur woke up, and went out of his tent, to see Richard go and see Kieran, with a strange bag on the back. Of course, Kieran wasn’t sleeping, but he certainly was dizzy. He was genuinely surprised. As Arthur was.

“Kieran, shush”, Richard said. “It’s me.”

“Rich”, Kieran said. “What is it?”

Richard kneeled before Kieran, and put his hand on Kieran’s wrists. Arthur raised a brow, and Kieran’s hands were freed. He was the most surprised.

“I’m taking you for a walk, mate”, Richard said.

“But if they see I was released…”

“Relax, Kieran”, Richard interrupted, always so gentle. “Not for long. Everyone’s sleeping. And when we come back, I’ll tie you the same way you were before.”

Kieran seemed thoughtful, for a moment. As if he was hesitating to accept. Arthur perfectly understood why. Kieran was terrified by the gang members, and for a good reason. But he ended up nodding, and Richard was beaming. He took Kieran by the hand, and they went in the forest. Arthur, tormented by curiosity, didn’t think twice before following them. Quietly.

Arthur tracked the pait until they arrived to a little lake, where Arthur fished earlier with Javier. They were sitting on the shore, looking forward. Arthur sat too, but at a fair distance. Far enough, so they wouldn’t see him, but close enough to hear what they were saying.

Yeah, he was definitely peeping on them.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Kieran asked.

“Because you’re not an arsehole”, Richard said, firmly. “So I have no reason of being rude with you. Besides, I know something the other gang members don’t.”

“What is it?”

“You’re far too gentle to be an O’Driscoll”, the assassin snorted.

“I told them so many times I wasn’t one of them”, Kieran said, sadly. “But either they didn’t believe me, or they didn’t even listen. I’m kind of desperate.”

“Give them some time, mate. They’ll come around.”

Richard patted Kieran’s shoulder, making the latter looking at him. For a split second, Arthur almost imagined them kissing, but it was uncalled for. Instead, Richard was hit by some kind of realization, and opened his bag. Kieran looked at him, curious, and was surprised again. Richard gave him some kind of cloth. A “poncho” like the one Javier often was wearing. And it was gray and blue.

“There, as promised”, Richard said. “With that, you’ll be less cold at night.”

“I don’t know how to thank you, Rick”, Kieran said, visibly touched.

“Just a ‘thank you’ would be nice.”

“Thank you a lot.”

“You’re welcome, mate.”

Kieran put the cloth on his shoulders, and touched the fabric with sheer curiosity. Arthur wondered what this felt like, for a second, before he began sketching again.

“This is sweet”, Kieran said, with awe. “And hot. You’re very talented, Rick.”

“Thanks mate”, the knitter said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess this is the one thing I’m really good at. Other than murder. And I take both of my talents from both my parents.”

Arthur stopped drawing, all of the sudden. Did Richard just revealed a part of his past? Or at least, he was about to. Arthur felt he had to listen more carefully from now on.

“What do you mean?” Kieran asked.

“My mother taught me how to fight, and my father how to knit”, Richard explained. “I know, this is strange it’s not the opposite, but that’s true”, he quickly added.

Richard had a strange laughter. Both very tender and very ironic. It sounded very particular in Arthur’s ears, and… He realized how much he liked it. Before drawing again.

“I didn’t say anything”, Kieran said, amused.

“I know, Kieran. I’m just used to people making remarks. I was a little too fast.”

Richard came closer to Kieran, and put an arm around the other’s waist. Kieran put his head on Richard’s shoulder without even thinking about it, and Richard put his head on Kieran’s. Well, this was a very intimate position. The hypothesis of the kiss wasn’t so strange after all. Arthur felt himself cackle.

“Do you still see your parents? Or are you in contact with them?” Kieran asked, a lot more relaxed.

“I do, actually. My parents are still in London, we send each other letters when we can. I have four sisters and two brothers, all in the States, doing their life. We do big reunions once every two months, in Saint Denis.”

“That’s real nice, Rick. I don’t have any family left, so I’m glad for you.”

“Me too, mate. Me too. You could be part of my family, if you want.”

“I’ll think about it.”

The two men didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just looking at the lake under the moonlight. Arthur’s romantic side, only known by Hosea, Abigail and Mary-Beth, was actually enjoying drawing the two of them in this position. Though he would have to hide said drawings soon. Arthur had a reputation to hold.

The drawing finished, Richard raised up first, followed by Kieran. Arthur went back to the camp first, before the two men began walking themselves, and went back to his tent. He sat on his bed when he heard muffled steps. He saw, as promised, Richard tie up Kieran.

“Thanks again for everything, Rick”, Kieran said, grateful.

“Anytime mate”, Richard said. “We should do it again, sometime.”

“Okay. Good night.”

“Be strong.”

Arthur lied down on his bed, and, eyes half closed, he saw Richard stopped by his tent. He was almost certain Richard was looking at him, but didn’t know why. After a few seconds, the assassin went back to his tent as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I teasing? Heck yes!


	3. Master And Pupil (Day 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard sets up in a more definitive fashion in the camp, when he gets a little sentimental towards some gang members. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of thinking and knitting.

Once again, Richard woke up first in the camp, with the first rays of dawn. He strolled silently through the camp, while everyone was sleeping. Or at least, that’s what he thought until he saw Hosea, sitting on a chair, looking at the rising sun. Richard was going to turn back, but…

“Good morning Richard”, the old man greeted him. “Want to look at the sun with me?”

Richard didn’t answer. He took a chair, and sat close to Hosea, who greeted him with a tender smile. The same Richard was seeing on Dutch’s face for a few days now.

“Morning Mathews”, Richard answered. “Had trouble sleeping?”

“A little. Things on my mind. You?”

“Always.”

“Oh? Care to elaborate?” Hosea asked, concerned.

“I think my job doesn’t prevent me from sleeping”, Richard explained. “But sometimes, I guess I have some conscience after all. I’m having nightmares. And when I don’t, it’s just because I’m sick.”

“You don’t look sick to me”, Hosea admitted.

“I have a mental disorder. Disorders. It’s not supposed to be visible.”, Richard said, shrugging.

“Oh. I’m sorry, my boy.”

“You don’t have to be.”

Hosea put his hand on Richard’s shoulder, compassionate, and Richard didn’t dare to react. Soon after, Hosea took his hand back, still looking at the sun. richard looked again too, not sure of what the elder was seeing.

“Have you ever been in love?”

Richard looked at Hosea, surprised. He was looking at Richard too, his expression neutral. Yet, Richard answered. Not really knowing why.

“I have. Not so long ago. It didn’t end well.”

“I think I guessed that. Once again, I’m sorry.”

“And once again, it’s not like it’s your fault.”

After that, none of the men added anything. They just stared at the sun together, as it was going upper in the sky, making the day fully up now. Hosea sighed, and Richard looked at him, curious. But Hosea didn’t say anything, and there was no special emotion in his face.

Right after that, Dutch appeared, and greeted Hosea and Richard. The latter didn’t miss how fast Hosea’s faced relaxed when Dutch arrived, to kiss him on the cheek. Richard said he didn’t want to impose, and left, a little softened by this affection he saw. He thought about his own parents.

Soon after, miss Grimshaw woke up, and woke up the women of the camp to begin working, as well as mister Pearson, the cook. The matriarch of the gang greeted Richard as well, asking him what he was about that day. Richard just answered he didn’t know yet, but remained at her disposition. Susan seemed to appreciate that. Then went back to screaming at the girls. Richard thought it was a little funny, but overall, she was scary.

As Richard went back to his tent, and sat down to pull out his wool, he had a surprise guest. The little Jack Marston, who was looking at him with a curious expression. He stayed at a good distance, though.

“Morning lad”, Richard greeted him.

“Morning mister Washington”, Jack answered.

“Please call me Richard, buddy”, Richard gently corrected. “Or Rick.”

“Okay”, Jack nodded. “I have never seen anyone do that”, he added, showing the needles.

“I can show you, if you want. Come and sit.”

Richard patted the ground, next to him, and Jack looked at him, frowning. He was hesitating. Richard didn’t know why, but he liked that. The kid really was a lot more clever than he looked. And probably more clever than most adults in the west. The kid knew how to read and write, after all.

Jack ended up nodding, and came to sit close to Richard. He began knitting, fast, as always. He was making a poncho for Hosea. An item of gratitude, for being so cool with Richard. Hosea asked for a white, orange and sky-blue one. Little Jack was looking at his moves. Richard could see the boy’s eyes moving, to follow the needles. But Jack stopped looking at one moment, and looked elsewhere. Just a moment beofre Richard heard someone coming.

Wait, did Jack heard someone before Richard did?

“Daddy!” Jack exclaimed.

“Hey, Jackie-boy”, John said, coming closer. “Mornin’ Richard”, he greeted.

“Morning Marston”, Richard answered, without stopping.

“What are you up to?” John asked.

“Rick is doing his thing”, the kid said before Richard answered. “It’s cool. You think I could learn?” he asked, explicitly to Richard this time.

“Don’t you have something else to learn first?”, Richard asked, raising a brow.

“Nah. I’m teaching momma how to read”, Jack said, proudly. “If she’s okay with it, will you teach me?”

Richard looked at John, who was following the conversation the best he could. He was not yet fully awake, Richard could see it. Still, the father nodded, and Richard nodded back, turning back his attention to Jack.

“Sure, mate. Just let me know, and we’re up to it.”

“Cool! For now, can I stay here?”, Jack asked John.

“You both can stay”, Richard suggested. “I wouldn’t mind the company.”

John nodded again, and came to sit between Richard and Jack, who came to sit on his lap. He seemed fascinated by Richard’s fingers, while he was knitting. From the corner of his eye, Richard couls also see John looking at him, as the first patterns were appearing on the poncho.

“Where you learn that?” John asked.

“My father taught me when I was little, back in England. I was five, or six”

“I’m four”, Jack said.

“And seeing how clever you are, I’m sure you could do it. If you promise dad and me you’ll be very careful with the needles, okay?”

Jack turned, to look at John, who was frowning. Richard could see what John was thinking, probably. He heard that John hasn’t always been a good father, but right now, in a few minutes, John showed enough emotion and concern for Jack to give him some credit.

“And you won’t do it when no one’s looking”, Richard added. “I’ll always be there, and your parents will too.”

“Okay, uncle Rick. I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Richard’s eyes widened, and he could see John was surprised too. Jack adopted him pretty easily. It was both a little flattering and a little worrying. But since John didn’t say anything, neither did Richard. So he just continued knitting.

“I’ll finish this one, and then, the lesson begin. Deal?”

“Deal”, Jack nodded. “Will you do it too?” he asked John.

“We’ll see, son. I’m pretty sure I’ll be a worse pupil than you.”

Jack had a little laugh, and kept looking at Richard’s moves. Richard could once again see Jack’s eyes moving, following the movements of his fingers, as if he was recording everything. At his age, this wouldn’t be a surprise. Right next to him, so was doing John, but in a lot less focused fashion. He was trying, though. Seeing John and Jack like that, Richard thought about his own dad, but stopped, before it got too painful.

Almost an hour later, Richard was done. The colors were as soft as the person he made the poncho for, Richard thought.

“It’s beautiful!” Jack exclaimed.

“It is”, John confirmed. “Where you get the wool?”

“I went to buy it in Saint Denis, a few weeks ago. I’m almost out, though. I’ll go buy some, soon. Say, care to give that to uncle Hosea, with my thanks?” he asked Jack.

“Okay! Be back soon!”

Richard gave Jack the poncho, and the kid was off. Richard looked at John, who was still looking at his son, until he met up with Hosea, a few tents away.

“He’s a real good boy, your kid”, Richard said.

“Yeah”, John said, with half a smile. “Pretty sure he ain’t got anythin’ good from me.”

“You underestimate yourself, Marston. He’s got your eyes, at least”, Richard chuckled.

Richard was scared he went too far, but at least, John had a little laugh too. Followed by a sigh. Richard looked at him, curious about the emotions he was reading in John’s expression.

“You got any kids?”, John suddenly asked.

“No. And I probably never will. I have nieces and nephews, though”, Richard added.

“Yeah, never? Why?”

“I have _no_ taste in women.”

Richard normally didn’t talk about his personal tastes in public like that, not right away. But he soon understood that the Van Der Linde camp was pretty open about pretty much anything. He already saw working women, people of color, so he was pretty sure people like would get any problems.

John frowned, and Richard wondered why. But when John said something like “ _oh_ ”, he understood that John just didn’t get it right away.

“I see”, John added, with a little smile. “Fair enough.”

And like Richard expected, there was no judgement from John’s answer. For a little moment, he wondered if anyone in the camp was like Richard, or if everyone was just acceptive. But he didn’t dare to ask. Not for now, at least.

“Nobody mind, here, you don’t worry”, John confirmed. “We have a lot of flaws, lack of tolerance ain’t one of them.”

“I know, I know”, Richard said. “I wouldn’t have told you otherwise.”

“Okay. Could have one cloth thingy of yours too?” John asked. “Gray, black and red.”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks Rich.”

Right after that, Jack came back sitting on his father’s lap. He claimed, quite proudfully, that he gave Hosea his poncho, and he said a lot of thanks to Richard. That his work was astonishing – Jack had a little hard time repeating the word, Richard thought it was really cute.

Jack and John left Richard’s tent, and he began doing his next order. A green, yellow and orange poncho for Tilly Jackson. But as he began to knit, someone else entered his tent. He didn’t look at the person, waiting for them to just speak.

“Hello Rick”, a woman’s voice greeted him.

“Morning Mary-Beth”, Richard recognized her, without looking. “What can I do for you?”

“Can I come in and sit?”

“Of course.”

Mary-Beth came closer and sat next to Richard, and he finally looked at her. Mary-Beth had a gentle smile, as she often did. That, for Richard, made her the prettiest girl in the camp.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” she carefully asked.

“Ask away. I’ll see if I answer.”

“What’s this between you and Kieran? You two seem close.”

Richard looked at her. She seemed a little embarrassed to ask. Richard thought he knew why, but he decided to lead the conversation in his way.

“We met in the O’Driscoll camp. We got pretty tight when I understood poor Kieran had nothing to do with Colm’s acts of being an absolute asshole. We’re friends.”

“Okay”, Mary-Beth nodded.

“I’m pretty sure he likes you”, Richard added, with a little grin.

“Oh? He told you?”

The young woman was interested now. Richard laughed internally. Kieran didn’t tell him anything. Richard was just good at reading most people’s emotions.

“Yeah, he did”, Richard answered. “But he’s shy as heck, he will never dare to ask you anything. And well… See the position he’s in.”

“Yes, I know”, Mary-Beth sighed.

“Still you can spend some time with him. I’m sure he would be grateful. I mean, look at you. You’re so pretty. No man would say no to your company”, Richard said, naturally.

“Oh thank you”, she answered, cheeks a little pink. “I think I’ll do that.”

Richard patted her on the arm, and she looked at him, her face going back to its normal colors. But she wasn’t leaving. Richard just continued knitting.

“You know, I’m good with understanding people too”, she suddenly said. “I have to, because of the job I do. So I’m sure you already know, but we’re totally okay with what you like.”

“Marston just told me that”, Richard remembered. “But still, I appreciate it.”

“John knows? How?”

“Conversation was going there, so I just told him”, Richard said, shrugging.

“I see”, Mary-Beth said, giggling.

Richard had a little laugh, and, after Mary-Beth promised Richard he would find the right man eventually, she left him. and, as if the whole gang heard Richard’s conversation with John, they all decided to have a personal conversation with Richard. So he learned to know them all, in some way.

All, except Arthur Morgan, who left the camp before noon.

It was fine, Richard didn’t want to talk to him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it'd be a lot yeah?


	4. A Love Matter (Day 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter, a confession and a night to remember. (Richard POV)

Richard was up with the sun, as always. But this time, he didn’t find Hosea looking at the dawn. All camp was still sleeping. He came back to his tent, and kept on knitting. This time, he was making Bill Williamson a gray, black and red poncho, after the little heist they had the previous day.

An hour later, the girls and mister Pearson were up, as always. But this time, he didn’t see Abigail Marston move with the other girls. He looked for her in the camp, and found her near Sadie Adler, sitting in a corner, head low. As she often was, since Richard arrived in the camp. He heard Dutch talk about her to Abigail. Apparently, she lost her husband, killed by some O’Driscolls, and they kept her for a while. As long as she needed it. Richard thought it was very noble of Dutch. Even if the man seemed eager to pick up any promising lost soul he came across.

“Hello Richard”, Abigail greeted him.

Richard was surprised, and almost blenched. Abigail had a little smile.

“Did I scare you?” she asked, even if it wasn’t a question.

“A little”, he admitted. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah. Miss Grimshaw, as always. And Sadie had a hard time sleeping again. I try to comfort her, but it’s hard.”

Richard looked at Sadie, then at Abigail, whose expression was indeed tired. Without saying a word, Richard went to see Sadie, followed by Abigail, and he sat next to her.

“Hi, Mrs Adler”, Richard greeted her. “I’m Richard.”

Sadie looked at him, without saying a word.

“I know you heard that a thousand times already, but I’m real sorry for your loss.”

Sadie stopped looking at him, gazing in front of her, without looking at anything specific. Richard decided to get a little personal. He knew it was an efficient way of comforting someone.

“I know for sure what you’re going through, you know?” Richard asserted. “He wasn’t my husband but… there was a man I really loved, once. From the bottom of my heart, and with all my soul. At least, what’s left of it.”

Richard had a half-amused half-sad smile, and Sadie looked at him again, surprised.

“He died two years ago, killed in some bandit raid. He knew who I was, _what_ I was. But he never gave up on me. That’s why I didn’t give up either.”

Richard took Sadie’s hand in his, but Sadie didn’t react. She was still looking at him, amazed.

“I didn’t know your husband, but what I do know is that you love him. And that he loved you. So I’m asking you to be strong and brave. Moreso than anyone. Because that’s what love is. It’s about being brave and strong. Despite the pain. Because it’s worth it.”

Richard repeated word for word what his lover told him, a few years ago. This seemed to work, because Sadie sniffed, and Richard held her hand a little more.

“Love’s worth it”, she repeated, on the verge of tears.

“It is.”

Sadie began sobbing, holding Richard’s hand. He felt bad for her, even more now, but he was certain what he did was useful. He raised up, being replaced by Abigail, who sent him a look full of gratitude. Richard saw Arthur, not very far from there, looking in his direction. Their gazes met, but Richard avoided his eyes, going elsewhere. He had no idea what to do, until Susan Grimshaw came to him and gave him a letter. It was from his boss. About time.

Like his letter asked, Richard met a strange man in a big black coat, in the Strawberry train station. A man with a big hat, who immediately saw him and waved. Well, Richard was very recognizable, with his smoking suit, his glasses and his haircut. He came to sit close to the man, who gave him an envelope. Richard was looking at the guy. His face was almost completely hidden under his hat.

“Good afternoon mister Washington”, the man whispered. “Miss King is very satisfied of your work, and would like you to continue in this fashion.”

“What do you mean?” Richard asked, surprised.

“We know Colm O’Driscoll and a few more escaped. We trust you to find them, and kill them. This envelope contains the reward for the thirty-nine members you already killed, and an advance for the remaining members, because you will accept. The rest will come when Colm O’Driscoll will be dead, of course.”

Richard almost asked how the man and his mysterious boss knew that Richard didn’t kill them all yet, but he didn’t. He just nodded, and opened the envelope. As promised, three thousand and nine hundred dollars for the first members – he was paid a hundred dollars for each O’Driscoll killed – and the advance of five hundred dollars – for Colm alone.

“Of course”, he repeated.

“Have a good day, mister Washington.”

The man stood up and exited the station, after waving at Richard again. Richard stood up as well, putting his envelope in the inner pocket of his smoking vest. He came outside as well, and saw Arthur was waiting for him.

Shit.

“Morgan”, he greeted him. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Mornin’ Washington”, Arthur answered, yawning. “Dutch asked me to go and see what you was up to. Who’s the fella you was talkin’ to?”

Richard frowned, and so did Arthur. It was obvious that Dutch and his merry gang of outcasts didn’t trust him yet. And they were right not to, there was things Richard didn’t say. But that, at least, he could say.

“A message from my boss”, Richard explained. “Somehow, they knew I didn’t kill all of them O’Driscolls, but paid me for the ones I got anyway. So yeah, I guess I’ll stick with you guys until I find them”, Richard added, shrugging.

“Oh yeah? How many of them you killed?”

“Twenty-one two weeks ago, eighteen the night we met”, Richard quicky remembered. “I was paid a fifty for each of them. And I will be paid two hundred for Colm alone.”

Once again, nothing forced Richard to claim his payday in the open. But still, Arthur whistled.

“Man, this fella you workin’ for _really_ hates Colm, doesn't he?”

“She”, Richard corrected. “I have no evidence, but I’m pretty sure someone called ‘miss King’ is a woman. It is of no importance though.”

“Yeah, whatever”, Arthur confirmed. “So you comin’ back now? Or do you have somethin’ else to do?”

“I do”, Richard answered after a while. “Do you have to babysit me?”

“I’m afraid so”, Arthur sighed. “Believe me when I say I don’t like it more than you do.”

Well, Richard already understood that. He didn’t really like Arthur’s company one bit, for reasons he had yet to tell. But for some reason, there was a part of him, a tiny one, who was fascinated by the man. So, against his better judgement, he was going to try and spend more time with him.

Richard took back his mare, while Arthur went back on his horse, following him. Richard looked at him, sometimes, and Arthur returned his gaze, but none of them dared to say anything. For a little while, it seemed that Arthur did want to say something, but he didn’t. he just waited, in silence, while Richard bought more wool at the Strawberry general store. Then, they rode back to camp, and they parted once their horses were put to rest.

Well, for some quality time, this will not be for now. Richard sighed.

Richard went back to his camp, and, with his new wool, finished the poncho he was making for Mary-Beth. She seemed surprised, but she took it anyways, visibly amazed.

“This is beautiful, Rick”, she said, putting it on her shoulders right away.

“As are you”, Richard said, winking.

“Oh stop it”, she said with a laugh, still a little pink. “Oh, and by the way, I promised Kieran I would go out with him someday. He seemed surprised, but pleased.”

“As I thought”, Richard said, proud. “Meet me tonight, by my tent, when everyone’s sleeping”, he added, his voice lower. “I’ll take you for a ride.”

“Okay”, she said, at the same volume. “See you later.”

Mary-Beth left, waving at Richard, and he went back to his tent. Or at least he was going to, beofre thinking about something.

She made a detour by the Martsons’ tent, and he found Jack reading. He asked him if he had seen his mother, and he answered she was somewhere, in a corner, with Sadie Adler. Obviously. And so he did found them both, sitting on a tree trunk. They were not talking. Abigail was just being there, supportive. She seemed to hear Richard arrive, because she turned back before he got close to them.

“Hello again, Mrs Adler”, he greeted her with his best smooth voice. “I have a question for you, if I may.”

Sadie looked at him. She said nothing, but she was a lot more alive than the last time they spoke. Richard kneeled in front of her, close enough.

“I would like to make a warm cloth for you”, he explained. “What colors would you want on it? Anything, I can make.”

Sadie didn’t answer. Abigail was about to say something, but Richard stopped her with a gesture. He was seeing Sadie’s expression better than Abigail, he saw she was just thinking about it.

“Green and orange”, Sadie said. “They were my Jakey’s favorite colors.”

“Very peaceful colors”, Richard said, nodding. “I’ll be right back.”

Sadie nodded as well, and once again, Abigail thanked Richard in a single look. Richard went to work right away, and, a few hours later, he was done. He went to put it on Sadie’s shoulders, as sun set. She didn’t say anything, but she hold the poncho tight, almost smiling. That warmed up Richard’s heart. Well, if he achieved anything that day, he was glad to apease one heart in pain.

As he was beginning to fall asleep, he was woken up by whispers close to him. He found Mary-Beth near his tent. He forgot the deal he made with her earlier.

“Shit”, he said. “Sorry, I was napping. Follow me.”

Mary-Beth didn’t seem to mind, and she nodded, following him. they both went towards Kieran, stil tied up on his tree, and he looked at Richard with a littme smile. A smile who was replaced by awkwardness as he saw Mary-Beth right behind him.

“Rick? What’s going on?” Kieran asked.

Richard didn’t answer right away, while he was untying Kieran. Right after, he suggested Mary-Beth and Kieran just went to the lake, for an hour or two, to have their date. The two looked at each other, bashfully. But they left when Richard threatened to kick their butts if they didn’t move first.

So he waited. And they were back, hand in hand, a while later. Richard tied Kieran again, and said he would ask for details the next day. Kieran accepted first, as Mary-Beth wasn’t sure, but it was enough. They both thanked Richard, and he and Mary-Beth went back to sleep.

 _Love’s worth it_ , he heard again in his mind. But it wasn’t his, or Sadie’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is comin' your way, good folk :)


	5. First Steps (Day 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tries something, and it works. (Arthur's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night gives good advice.

The more time passed by, the more Dutch was lost in his thoughts, the more Arthur was annoyed by Richard’s behavior. He was seeing the assassin being the all round nice guy with everyone in the camp. But as soon as Arthur approached him, he became curt and cold, wanting to do nothing with him.

Until Dutch sent them both to track down Colm, when he heard he has been seen a little too close to their camp. Arthur did notice how irritated Richard was about this decision, but Dutch didn’t want to hear it. So here they were, riding side by side, without saying a word.

But Arthur realized he would probably never had the occasion. To ask Richard all the questions he had, while being sure he wouldn’t just run away.

“Richard, wait”, Arthur said, asking his horse to slow down.

“We can talk without slowing down, Morgan”, Richard replied, his mare obeying.

“As you wish”, Arthur grumbled, picking up the pace.

“What is it about then?”

Arthur raised both his brows, genuinely surprised. Richard was encouraging the conversation? That was a first. Maybe he just realized he couldn’t escape it this time, and just decided to deal with it. Yeah, more than likely. Especially hearing Richard’s tone.

“Why do you dislike me so much?” Arthur finally asked, his tone sounding weird in his own ears. “What did I even do to you?”

Richard didn’t answer right away. He looked intently at Arthur, putting his glasses up on his nose. He visibly didn’t expect this question in particular.

“Are you serious, Morgan? You really don’t know?”

“I wouldn’t ask, otherwise.”

“Then you’re even more stupid than you look.”

Arthur frowned, curious about Richard’s change of tone. Because there was just contempt, but now, Arthur could hear something else. Though he didn’t understand what it was.

“Explain, then”, Arthur suggested.

“I’m in love with you, Arthur”, Richard said. “From the very first day. But you’re such a moron, you don’t even see a bloody thing.”

Arthur’s eyes widen, in shock but also in realization. This would indeed explain the bitterness, the subtle gazes Arthur always saw from Richard. But he wasn’t able to answer.

“Goddamnit, I’m such an idiot”, Richard sighed. “I guess we _are_ destined to each other.”

Arthur looked at Richard, who was carefully avoiding his gaze. Now more than ever before. In Arthur’s head, this was a mess. He couldn’t deny that he had some kind of interest in Richard. Well, if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t care about the fact that Richard was thoroughly avoiding him. But was it a romantic interest? Arthur wasn’t sure.

Coming out of the silence, Arthur heard a sound coming from his comrade. Like… Like he was struggling against laughter. He was literally _jubilating_.

That bastard.

“You’re messin’ with me”, Arthur concluded.

“Oh my God!”, Richard said, bursting. “You really believed that, Morgan? Come on, I have _standards_!”

“Well fuck you too”, Arthur mumbled.

“Yeah you wish.”

Arthur sighed, as Richard was still laughing.

“So? Why is it, then?” Arthur asked again.

Richard stopped laughing, a little while later, and sighed too.

“Because you’re a bloody ingrate. That’s why”, Richard said.

“What?”

“You don’t realize how lucky you are, Morgan”, the assassin explained. “You have a home. A family who cares about you. A good life, most of the times. And what do you do? You run off, you don’t give a damn about them and you do whatever you please.”

Once again, Richard surprised Arthur. Though he shouldn’t be surprised, he thought. It’s not like Richard was surprising him all the time. Not only Arthur was surprised, but it pained him to see a bit of truth in the British’s words.

“I do care”, Arthur pleaded.

“Then fucking show it! Don’t be a dick and tell them!”

“It ain’t that simple.”

“Why the hell not? Because of your bloody pride? Because of how a _terrifying bandit_ you are? Come on now, they know you. You’re not as dense as you want to appear. Be fucking real for a second in your life.”

Arthur felt a little anger rise in him at these words. Richard didn’t know anything about how real Arthur was before, and how it ended. But instead, he decided to say something else.

“And why do _you_ care, Richard? You’re a stranger. You can just mind your own business.”

“I care, Morgan, because I’m real. I’m in peace with what I am. Half the time, I’m a remorseless killer who’s paid to spread blood and organs all over any battlefield. I’m good at my job, and I try not to make much nightmares because I’m still human. The other half, I’m just a guy who likes spending time with interesting people and knitting. That’s who I am. I’m being honest with myself, and with the others.”

Arthur opened his mouth, without saying a word, and closed it immediately after. He should have been making a strange face, because Richard was clearly amused.

“As long as you can’t say the same, I won’t listen to your lectures”, Richard said, serious. “Is that clear?”

“Loud and clear”, Arthur grumbled.

“Attaboy.”

If the topic of the conversation had been a lot more serious and retrospective than expected, Arthur couldn’t help but to notice that Richard’s tone during his last sentences was a lot more friendly. Somehow, it made Arthur feel that he earned some points. And for some reason, he felt relieved about that perspective.

The two men soon arrived to Colm’s new camp, where a whole bunch of guards were scouting the area. Arthur and Richard let their horses in a corner, and walked silently towards one of the guards. Who didn’t see the needle coming through his mouth, preventing him from screaming. A few seconds later, another needle was planted in the middle of his chest, making him fall on his back. Arthur whistled, and Richard bowed, before going and take back his needles.

“So what’s the plan?” Arthur asked.

“You’re asking me, Morgan? Why?”

“Because you’re obviously better at bein’ discreet than me.”

“I’ll take the compliment.”

Arthur coughed, seeing the sheepish smile that invaded Richard’s face. But then Richard told his very simple plan. There were only two guards left on the east side of the camp, while there were four on the west side. Arthur could probably handle the two on his side, while Richard took out the four on the other. When Arthur questioned this plan, Richard just reminded him what Arthur noted earlier : Richard had a lot more chances of not being seen or heard while killing thugs. Arthur’s gun would a lot louder.

“But if I gun one down, the other will hear me?”, Arthur asked.

“You’ll figure something out, I’m sure.”

Arthur was about to say something, but he was cut off when Richard patted him on the top of the head, before going to the west area. Arthur sigh, but even he could hear a bit of amusement in his own sigh.

Who could have thought that the situation between him and Richard would have evolved so quick?

Still he had to remain focused.

A few minutes later, Arthur arrived to the east side of the camp. As Richard said, there were only two goons. And he had to dispose of them without being noticed. That was a first. He managed to knock one down with his gun’s handle. Suddenly, he heard screams all around the camp, making the second guy a little nervous. Hearing everyone shouting everywhere, Arthur gave up and shot the remaining man in the back of the head. Farther in the camp, the screams ceased, so Arthur went ahead to try and find Richard.

As he expected, Arthur found a _lot_ of corpses in the camp. All men who tried to draw their weapon, but didn’t have enough time to. He took a little time to loot the corpses, looking for ammunition, or anything valuable. But soon, he was held at gunpoint by someone. Arthur didn’t move, and slowly raised up, hands in the air.

“Turn around, cowboy. And don’t try anything _stupid_.”

Arthur recognized the voice, and turned around to see a visibly amused Richard, holding him. Once Arthur looked at him, and sighed, as Richard threw away the gun like some trash – even his expression was pure disgust.

“I hate guns”, Richard confirmed.

“What was the point of that?” Arthur asked.

“Just to see your reaction when _you_ were the one threatened for once. But this isn’t your first time, is it?”, the assassin jeered.

“Of course not. Did you find Colm?”

“All his guys told me he ran off. Again. So I guess it’s true. Motherfucker.”

Arthur swore in a whisper as well. That damn bastard was like a snake in the grass.

“They were protecting something, though” Richard continued. “Some more plans. I took them, and we’ll give them to Dutch.”

“Perfect. Thanks Rick.”

Arthur widened his eyes, just realizing what he just said. But it was too late, Richard was already frowning. He didn’t say anything though. They came back to their horses, and made their way back to camp, all in silence.

At least until they put the horses in the stables. Richard opened his bag, and gave Arthur gave the papers, with the plans on them. Arthur bent them and put them in his own satchel.

“Tonight’s been kind of fun, Arthur.”

“It’s a strange way to put it”, Arthur said, narrowing his eyes. “But yeah, I guess it has.”

“Good night.”

“Night.”

Richard came closer to Arthur, as if he was going to have some gesture. Or add something else. But he didn’t. He simply waved and went back to his tent. Arthur laid down on his bed, and looked at the top of it for a while.

_“I’m in love with you, Arthur. From the very first day. But you’re such a moron, you don’t even see a bloody thing.”_

Arthur kept thinking about that, again and again. He didn’t sleep very well because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's on, guys.


	6. Fascination (Day 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the previous day, Arthur can't help but thinking about Richard. He has a hard time understanding why. (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a big bad joke on the fact that Twilight's (the first book, not the movie) French title is "Fascination". Yeah, I'm kind of ashamed. No I won't stop doing sappy references.

The next morning, Arthur was woken up at noon by Karen.

“Hey sweetie”, she called him.”Dutch’s waiting for you.”

“Okay. Thanks Karen”, Arthur grumbled.

Karen blew him a kiss, and walked off, being called by miss Grimshaw to do some chores. Arthur woke up, and yawned. This was the first time forever that he woke up this late. He wondered why Dutch or Hosea or even Susan didn’t wake him up earlier, but didn’t think that much about it.

Arthur went towards Dutch’s tent, and waved Charles who greeted him. He was eating at a table with Lenny, Tilly and… Richard. The latter didn’t notice Arthur… or was he avoiding him again?

“Hello son”, Dutch called him. “Slept well?”

“Nah”, Arthur said, yawning. “Why did you want to see me? For the plans Ri… chard and I found yesterday?” Arthur tried.

No, Arthur wasn’t ready to be this familiar with Richard in front of witnesses. For his ego, it was too soon. Or, as Richard put it the previous evening, his “ _bloody pride_ ”.

“No, Arthur”, Dutch replied. “It’s about Richard himself.”

“Is it now?” Arthur said, narrowing his tired eyes. “Finally questionnin’ this guy?”

“Look son.” Dutch said, concerned. “Everybody noticed it has been complicated between the two of you. He’s one of us now, why don’t you make peace?”

“We have, I think”, Arthur said. “Yesterday.”

Dutch raised a brow, but didn’t answer. He gave Arthur the benefit of the doubt, somehow. And then he talked about the plans Arthur and Richard brought back last night. This time, it was no plan. It was a list of names. A list of targets, in a specific order. Most of them were unknown, but on the top of that list were Hosea, Arthur, Dutch… and Richard. Only topped by a woman named Lilah.

“What’s this?” asked Arthur.

“Richard told me it looks like a list of targets”, Dutch confirmed. “The kind of lists he had as a hitman.”

“So what now? Colm’s next plan’s to hire some professional to kill us?”

“Looks like it. From now on, we’ll stay put and together. To avoid any unpleasant surprises.”

“Ain’t that what we’re doin’ already?” Arthur asked, frowning.

“You get me.”

Arthur sighed, and asked Dutch what he wanted him to do this day. But Dutch hadn’t any plan yet. He was still working on the train job, with Hosea. So for now, everyone should do what they can for the camp. Arthur left Dutch, waving at him, and went back to his tent. But he was stopped by Charles, who called him. He was still at a table with Lenny and Richard. Arthur sat near Charles, facing Lenny and Richard.

“Hey”, Arthur greeted them.

“Hey”, Richard and Lenny answered, at the same time.

“What’re you guys up to?” Arthur asked.

“I’m going to hunt”, Charles said. “And you friend here comes too. He thinks he’s better than me with a bow”, he added, smirking at Richard.

“I _know_ I am”, Richard taunted. “Just you wait, mate.”

Lenny chuckled, and Arthur felt himself grinning too. But he stopped when Charles tilted his head towards him.

“What about you, kid?” Arthur asked towards Lenny.

“Dunno”, Lenny shrugged. “Nothing specific. Wouldn’t say no to some company though.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, boy”, Arthur agreed.

Lenny nodded, and went towards his tent, followed by Richard. Arthur was going to leave too, but Charles stopped him, putting his hand on Arthur’s arm. Arthur looked at him, curious. But his curiosity was nothing compared to the one he saw in Charles expression.

“Let me guess”, Arthur asserted, sitting back down. “You’re gonna ask me why Richard and me are so complicated with each other?”

“For me, it’s pretty simple actually”, Charles gently corrected.

“Is it? Care to explain then?”

“Come on Arthur. You’re not that dense.”

Arthur frowned, remembering the same words said by Richard the previous evening. How come these two guys Arthur had known for not so long were so good at reading him? At least, that’s the impression they gave him.

“You know I love you right?” Charles said, seeing Arthur wasn’t responding.

Of course he knew. Because Charles had no problem saying what he felt, all the time. He had this sincerity that immediately pleased Arthur, who lived in a world of lies and violence. Hell, that’s probably why everyone liked him. Arthur had no difficulty remembering all the good times he had with Charles, and how important the man is to him. He knew, and yet, he couldn’t see where his best friend was going.

“I do. And I love you too”, Arthur said, echoing his thought.

“See? That’s not so hard is it? Why don’t you tell _him_ now?”

Charles eyed in one direction, and Arthur followed his gaze. He was looking at Richard, putting his big coat on and coming towards Charles.

“If he beats you with the bow, I’ll consider”, Arthur mocked.

“Ouch. That’s a low blow, Arthur”, Charles laughed. “You can’t just hit my pride like that.”

“You had no problem hittin’ mine, buddy. Twice. We’re even.”

Charles had a strange laugh. Arthur understood the innuendo at the moment he saw Richard arrive, with a twisted grin.

“Oh, you boys touched each other’s _pride_?” cackled Richard, right behind Charles. “That’s interesting.”

“We sure did”, Charles answered. “I’d love to give you details if you do beat me.”

“You’re on, Smith! I will _humiliate_ you!”

Charles had a sweet laugh – another thing that Arthur liked a lot – and the two hunters were gone soon after. Arthur had a strange, almost mute and totally unassumed tender sigh. He had no problem telling Charles that he loved him, and this was true. But by saying this, his friend made him realize something.

The reason why Arthur just couldn’t tell Richard he loved him.

But he had to be focused en something else. He remembered he promised young Lenny to spend time with it, so he went to the boy’s tent. He was reading a book. And he put it down as soon as Arthur arrived.

“Oh hey”, Lenny greeted him. “What’s up?”

“For like five minutes?” Arthur reminded him. “Nothin’ much. Except that Charles and Richard made a deal to make my life a livin’ Hell”, he chuckled.

“How come?” asked Lenny, curious and amused.

“I was talkin’ to Charles, about our relationship, and Richard misinterpreted.”

“Your relationship?” Lenny repeated, raising a brow.

“Yeah. A relationship. A solid friendship based on mutual respect, devotion and appreciation.”

“A lot of people were sure you guys were a couple for a while”, Lenny said.

“I just said Richard misinterpreted, right?” Arthur noted, though a little amused.

“And maybe that’s why he’s so mad”, Lenny reasoned. “He’s jealous.”

Arthur frowned. Again, someone of the gang was just wondering why he and Richard just didn’t seem to get along. And, again, they supposed it was because of some romantic tension. For half a second, Arthur imagined that Richard was indeed jealous, and that he would murder Charles “accidentally” during their hunt, and keep Arthur for himself.

Arthur coughed, and since Lenny didn’t follow his trail of thought, he was a little intrigued.

“I don’t think that’s it, boy”, Arthur said. “And well, we ain’t doin’ so bad now either. We had a little chat yesterday, and I think we’re makin’ progress.”

“Okay. Everyone likes you both, it made us worry to see you argue like that”, Lenny said. “But if you say there’s progress, it’s a good thing.”

Lenny raised up to grab something that was on his bed. It was the same kind of cloth Richard offered Kieran five days earlier, but this one was a little bigger, and was red, purple and orange instead of blue and gray.

“Rick made me this”, Lenny said, proudly. “Ain’t this awesome?”

Lenny held the poncho towards Arthur, and Arthur took it. He was curious about this wool business since he saw Richard knit, and now his curiosity was about to get satisfied.

The wool was as soft as it seemed, and was thicker than it looks. Arthur had no problem imagining Kieran not being cold with this stuff. Arthur continued to analyse the fabric, who was sturdily tied together. Arthur wondered where Richard could have had all this wool, but he knew Lenny couldn’t answer this question. He would probably ask Richard, when he came back.

“It is”, Arthur conceded. “So he make one for everyone?”

“Not yet, but he will I guess?” Lenny said, thoughtful. “For now, he made one for Kieran, Mrs Adler, Hosea, Jack, John, Tilly, Mary-Beth and Bill. Rick gave me mine this morning, and I’m pretty sure I heard him talk about colors with Miss O’Shea, when I started reading.”

“I see.”

“Don’t worry Arthur. He’ll make you one someday, I’m sure.”

Arthur made an unsure pout, and Lenny chuckled. When Arthur asked what that was about, Lenny eluded. Obviously.

A few minutes later, Sean came in the tent and asked Lenny if he would like to go in Valentine with him, and Lenny agreed. Sean greeted Arthur and went back where he came from. Arthur expected som conversation coming from the young Irish boy, but he didn’t. Arthur wasn’t going to complain though.

Lenny offered a strange look to Arthur, who raised a brow.

“What is it kid?” Arthur asked, seeing Lenny said nothing.

“I told you I like Sean, right?”

“Uh yeah you did”, Arthur remembered, after the night he and Lenny spent together in Valentine. “At least, I’m pretty sure you did. We was both pretty…”

“I _like_ him”, Lenny repeated, insisting on the verb.

“Oh. _Oh_.”

Arthur couldn’t say more. And he wasn’t sure what kind of answer Lenny expected, or dreaded. So he didn’t say anything.

“What do you think about that?” Lenny asked.

“I think Sean’s a pain in the ass, but good for you, if you’re both okay with that”, Arthur said, both a little affectionate and a little amused.

“Problem is I don’t know if _he’s_ okay with that”, Lenny admitted, sighing.

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“For the same reason you don’t ask Rick, I think.”

Arthur frowned, looking at Lenny directly, and Lenny looked at him as well. Their gazes fought for a moment, before Arthur conceded, sighing.

“What would that be?” he asked.

“You tell me. Anyway, I’m going. See you later.”

“Later Lenny.”

Lenny waved at Arthur, who waved back, and he was gone. Arthur went back to his tent, and took his sketchbook to begin drawing. But he stopped, seeing his two latest drawings. Both with Richard on it. The one when he was knitting, and the one when he was at the lake with Kieran.

Kieran. Arthur felt he had to talk with him. Seeing how close he and Richard seemed. Of course, when he was Arthur approaching, Kieran was a little distressed.

“Realx, boy”, Arthur soothed him. “I ain’t here to bully you.”

“Uh okay”, Kieran said, surprised. “What do you want then?”

Surprising Kieran even more, Arthur untied him, and asked him to follow. Kieran obeyed, daring to say nothing, and a few minutes later, they were at the lake. Arthur sat on the shore, and Kieran did the same, still curious.

“Look Kieran”, Arthur said. “I know you and Richard come here some nights, and talk shit about anythin’.”

“Wha-“

“Let me finish.”

Kieran closed his mouth, and nodded.

“I’m not gonna expose you, boy. I don’t give a damn about what you guys are up to. But what I do care about is what he’s sayin’ about me.”

“A-About you ? Why?”

“You know why.”

Kieran seemed to think about it. He looked at the poncho Richard offered him, as to look for an answer. But he looked genuinely confused. Arthur supposed two things: either Kieran was a really good actor, or he really was the only person in the camp who didn’t see anything happen between Arthur and Richard. Both ideas were pretty stupid, but which one was the most stupid?

“I don’t”, Kieran confirmed.

“Me and him, we was not up to a good start”, Arthur explained. “For some reason, he didn’t seem to want to have to do anythin’ with me. And seein’ you two was close, I thought maybe you know why.”

To be honest, Richard did give him an answer about that. But Kieran didn’t have to know that. Pretend to know nothing is the best way of knowing things. Hosea taught Arthur that a long time ago.

“I have an idea”, Kieran admitted. “But he should tell you, not me.”

“Kieran”, Arthur called him, trying to be threatening.

“N-No I won’t tell you”, Kieran stuttered. “Rick trusts me. He’s my friend. I won’t… I won’t waste that because you f-frighten me.”

Arthur sighed. Kieran certainly was loyal, he had to give him that. And without knowing it, Kieran answered two questions Arthur asked himself.

First: if Kieran really was a member of Colm’s gang, he wouldn’t have cooperated like that with Dutch. If he was that loyal. Hell, he even seemed more loyal to Dutch, at this point. Kieran really disliked Colm, now that was for sure. Second: Arthur imagined a _lot_ of things after seeing Kieran and Richard the first night. And yet, Kieran, frightened, said Richard was his “friend”. For some reason, Arthur believed him.

But all the other stuff was a dead end. Kieran wouldn’t talk.

Arthur almost apologized for threatening Kieran, who was even more surprised than before. He brought him back to camp, and even let him untied. Kieran thanked him. Soon after, Dutch asked him why he did that, and Arthur explained what just happened. How Kieran was loyal to a lot of people, but not to Colm. Dutch seemed to accept it, and so did Hosea, who joined the conversation soon after. The first to react though was Bill, who always took some pleasure tormenting Kieran. Arthur almost pitied him. But now, it seemed more friendly than anything.

After that, Dutch called him back in the chiefs’ tent. He, Hosea and Susan were all there. This was serious, then. Arthur always felt like a child interrupting parents’ conversation when he saw all three of them like that.

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“Hosea and I was looking at that list you got us”, Dutch explained. “I think we could learn more if we knew who this Lilah is.”

“Why’s that?” Arthur asked, raising a brow.

“If your boy Richard is right, this list is in a specific order”, Hosea added. “And if Colm wants this woman dead more than us, she might be a good lead on what he’s up to now.”

“She must be the dangerous type, if Colm’s so scared of her”, Susan noted. “You boys gotta be real careful.”

“Yeah. Problem is we don’t have any clue on her”, Dutch admitted. “So right now, Richard’s our best bet. We gotta keep an eye on that boy. More than before.”

“He’s huntin’ with Charles right now”, Arthur remembered.

“When he gets back, you don’t leave him one bit, you hear me?”

“Alright Dutch”, Arthur sighed.

“Thanks son.”

Dutch patted Arthur on the shoulder, and said he had no need of him for now. So Arthur just went back to his tent. He felt the urge to draw something that wasn’t… a single subject. So he drew the three people he saw as his parents. He ended up imagining him being a regular kid, with regular parents and regular siblings. They all had the same faces as they had right now, but they were no outlaw; Arthur saw himself having a normal life, once again, until he realized he would probably never have one.

So he had to just deal with what he had, and enjoy it while it lasts. With all good and bad sides. But in everything he imagined, there was one detail that surprised him.

In his family portrait, he saw Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is such a tsundere, it's almost painful. Painfully funny xD


	7. Hunt for Feelings (Day 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard goes to hunt with Charles. And they talk about feelings. This time, the title is explicit. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theory: Charles is too pure for this world.

Charles asked Richard to meet him by his horse, whenever he’s ready, and Richard agreed. He put his needles in his quiver, just in case, but prepared himself to make some bow. He proclaimed he could be better than Charles, but he didn’t use a bow for a while. He hoped he wasn’t just being his arrogant self, and that he could back up his claims.

“Richard? You with me?”

Richard looked at Charles, who was looking at him, curious.

“Yeah. What was it about?”

“We’re almost there. See? Fresh tracks. Two deers ans one doe.”

“You can make the difference by seeing their tracks?” Richard asked, though he knew the answer. “That’s impressing.”

“Yes”, Charles confirmed. ”Force of habit. We’ll leave the horses there, and continue on foot.”

Richard nodded, and got down his horse. Charles did the same, taking the bow and the quiver. Richard followed him, quietly as ever, as Charles crawled through the woods. Richard had to admit the man was pretty good at this, the whole hunting thing. Understanding patterns, be silent, think like a prey or like a predator. That was also what Richard was, when he was tracking his own preys, he thought. Main difference was he and Charles didn’t have the same preys.

“You don’t have a bow?” Charles suddenly asked.

“No. I knew you had one, anyway.”

“How are we supposed to compare our shooting skills, then?” Charles asked, raising a brow.

“I guess we won’t”, Richard said, shrugging. “If you want to hunt on your own, I’d understand.”

“No, Richard. I’d love to see you shoot.”

“Okay fine. But just because you’re hot.”

Richard cackled, and Charles laughed too, visibly not embarrassed by Richard’s compliment. He did hunt and kill the first deer though. In one arrow. Richard admitted this wasn’t half bad, and once again, Charles took the compliment with humility. The same couldn’t have been said when Richard killed the doe in one shot as well. He was parading like a peacock. Charles rolled his eyes, apparently both annoyed and amused, and Richard was beaming.

The second deer though opposed more resistance. Charles just explained that he had his guard up, since the other two of his little family were killed, so it would be harder to take him by surprise. Richard was up for the challenge. But meanwhile…

“Is it going better between you and Arthur?”

“Now’s not the right time, Smith”, Richard answered a little too quick.

“I think it is, Richard”, Charles said, putting his bow down, sitting. “Tell me everything.”

“Why should I? It’s not like we’re best mates or anything.”

Instead of answering, Charles invited Richard to sit close to him, and Richard did.

“We’re not. I’m not forcing you to anything”, Charles said. “It’s just because Arthur’s my friend and I want to know what you want from him.”

“Get to the point, Smith”, Richard said, frowning.

Even though Richard already had an idea of where Charles was going. He had that sweet implying tone Richard already heard before, even if he didn’t remember where.

“I know he likes you. And I’m pretty sure you like him”, Charles said. “I wanted to know if things could go farther, on your part.”

Richard looked at Charles, narrowing his eyes. He wondered where Charles got the idea that Arthur liked Richard, but especially where he got the idea that Richard liked Arthur. Richard was perfectly aware of what he felt about Arthur, against his best judgement, but he was curious about how Charles knew it. After all, he was the first to ever notice anything. Pretty much all the other people Richard was living with were sure that he and Arthur despised each other. Maybe Charles was just more perceptive than the others.

“Go farther”, Richard repeated, not knowing why.

“Yeah. Like-”

“I know what you mean, mate”, Richard interrupted him. “But I don’t know. I really don’t.”

“If that’s what you want, I suggest you make a move. If you don’t do anything, neither will he. Trust me, I know by experience.”

“What’s the story between you two, anyways?” Richard eventually asked, curious.

“It’s easy to explain, but not to understand”, Charles said, mildly amused.

“I’m listening.”

“Well you see, I’m part of the gang for like six months, now”, Charles explained. “Things have been easy between me and Arthur from the beginning. We got along well real fast. I didn’t know why, and neither did he, but we just went on with it. Until I asked the good questions.”

“Like ‘would you like to sleep with me’?” Richard cackled.

“Not that straight forward, no”, Charles chuckled. “But I ended up wondering if there was something more, between us. And Arthur was as oblivious as one can be. But that part, you already know.”

“Yeah”, Richard sighed. “So? What did you do?”

“Talked with him eye to eye, told him how much I cared about him, and then, well…”

“Crispy details ?” Richard asked, visibly interested.

“Yeah. Crispy details”, Charles repeated, vaguely embarrassed. “But then, we realized it was merely physical, somehow. We do like each other, a lot. But there’s a lot Arthur didn’t tell me. So we just stopped there, being best friends.”

“I think I get it”, Richard admitted. “It’s very noble of you.”

“I guess.”

Charles stopped talking, thoughtful. Richard could tell how much this decision was a great deal for Charles, even if he tried not to betray anything. Richard felt that. So he felt that he should tell Charles the truth as well.

“Charles, look.”

Charles looked at Richard, while he was putting his hand inside his smoking suit, and he pulled a photo out of it. He showed it to Charles, who was intrigued. It was a young man, with curly black hair, sparkly hazel eyes, a wide smile and wearing a suit. A smoking suit identical to Richard’s, but it was white. Charles narrowed his eyes, looking at Richard.

“I never showed him to anyone”, Richard timidly said.

“Who is it?”, Charles gently asked.

“My former lover. His name was Nick”

Charles opened his mouth, but closed it back right away. He looked back and forth, between Richard and the photo. But he still wasn’t saying anything, as if everything was stuck in his throat. Richard ended up saying something first.

“If you have something to say, just spit it out, mate.”

“Is this why you’re having a bad time with Arthur?” Charles asked.

“No. Of course not. I’m having a _bad time_ with Arthur because he’s a bloody idiot. But don’t worry, I already told him what I thought about him.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. Yesterday. I think… I think now things are more clear. I may be able to be a little more understanding towards him.”

“You guys reconciled”, Charles summed up.

“Kind of.”

Charles nodded, in both understanding and approval, and raised up, saying that the hunt could now resume. After all, they couldn’t feed over twenty people with a deer and a doe. Charles began tracking again, finding the second deer again, and the two men went back to business. They even found one more deer. A deer Richard shot with skill, again, making Charles whistle.

“Okay, I admit it”, he said to Richard. “You’re good. You’re real good. You deserved your story time.”

“Thanks mate”, Richard smiled.

Charles patted Richard’s shoulder, with a little smile, and then they were gone to camp, as the sun went down. They put the animals close to mister Pearson’s tent, and Charles skinned them, under the curious eyes of Richard. Who admitted he didn’t know how to do that. Charles humbly proposed him to teach him, and Richard accepted.

Right before Charles and Richard arrived close to the camp, where they put their horses to rest, Charles was about to leave, but Richard called him.

“Yes?”

“I guess we’re best mates now”, Richard said.

It took Charles a few seconds to remember why Richard said that, and had a little smile.

“I guess we are”, Charles confirmed. “Even if I thought if would be Kieran.”

“Nah. Kieran’s not the same. I still plan to bed him someday”, Richard snorted.

“Sure”, Charles chuckled. “I’m not really surprised.”

“Can I have a bro hug, big guy?” Richard asked, opening his arms.

Charles rolled his eyes, but came closer to Richard to hold him, patting his back. Well, Richard thought very loud that this was a real bro hug. He missed that from his actual brothers. And stopped thinking before really seeing Charles as his brother.

“Nice”, Richard said out loud.

“Yeah. See you later, Richard.”

“Yep.”

Charles waved at him and went back to his tent. Richard did the same, and went back to his knitting. He already was making a poncho for Molly O’Shea, who wanted pink, red and purple. Richard went to work, and managed no to think about Arthur too much.

At the beginning at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Charles and Arthur are basically my OTP in this fandom, sooo... I had to put some history between them. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Fact: Charles IS too pure for this world.


	8. Eyes on You, Shape of Me (Day 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their hearts were singing the same song, but they didn't know it yet. (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is a play on the two songs that I felt while writing this. Eyes on Me, from Final Fantasy VIII.
> 
> "So let me come to you  
> Closest I wanna be  
> Close enough for me  
> To feel your heart beating fast  
> And stay there as I whisper  
> How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
> Did you ever know  
> That I had mine on you?"
> 
> This song has a peculiar place in my heart, since Final Fantasy VIII was my first FF game, and my first PS game in general.

After a whole day without seeing Richard and Charles, and another day when they both had something else to do, something happened. Arthur was drawing, nothing in particular. Some animals he saw the previous day. Then Richard came towards him.

“Good morning, Morgan”, he greeted him.

Arthur looked at him, surprised. Richard had an unreadable expression.

“Mornin’ Richard”, Arthur answered. “You good? What can I do for ya?”

Arthur asked him that without even thinking about it. He sounded friendly even in his own ears, and this seemed to surprise Richard as well. Who made his neutral expression again right after.

“I’m fine, thanks. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“I’m listenin’”, Arthur said, putting his journal down.

“Not here. Will you follow me?”

“Uh yeah, sure” Arthur answered, perplex.

Richard asked him to mmet him where Kieran was camping, in ten minutes, and Arthur agreed. Richard left, and Arthur’s mind was full of questions. Richard’s approach was pretty straight forward, this time, and, as Arthur saw it, he wanted them to be alone.

Arthur came to Kieran’s tent as he was asked, and found Richard, sitting on Kieran’s bed, waiting for him, a bag on his lap. He stood up as Arthur came closer. But he was a little closer than he thought. He realized when he stopped, and Richard was really close. Arthur stepped back, and Richard too. His knee touched the bed.

“So what’s this about?” Arthur asked, curious.

“Kieran told me you want to know everything. I’m ready to tell you.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Charles.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, curious about that. But he didn’t want to push his luck, and just accepted to follow Richard’s lead. As promised, he led Arthur to the lake where he and Kieran spent a lot of time lately. But then Richard did something that really surprised Arthur. More than anything he had done left.

He put his bag down, he took the needles off his hair and and he took his shirt off.

“Richard, what-”

“Come on now, Morgan”, Richard interrupted him. “If I have my eyes on you, I won’t lose my focus. Don’t be shy.”

Arthur looked at Richard, while he was taking his pants off and putting his glasses on his bag. He was intrigued by all the scars he was seeing on Richard, but he wasn’t really surprised either. Not knowing what else to do, he took his own clothes off, and joined Richard in the water.

“So what’s this all about?” Arthur asked again. “Will you tell me-“

Richard came closer to Arthur in a single motion, and Arthur took a little step back. Richard had a strange giggle, reminding Arthur he didn’t see that well without his glasses. So he had to come closer. Of course.

Of course this was the reason why he did that.

“Why are you so curious, anyway?” Richard taunted. “Am I that fascinating?”

“I guess”, Arthur grumbled. “You ain’t helpin’ me either.”

“Where would be the fun in that, Morgan?”

“So you _are_ playin’ with me”, Arthur understood. “I wasn’t sure. Thanks for confirmin’ that you’re a pain in my ass on purpose.”

Richard laughed, but there was something new. It wasn’t an ironic laugh, or a fake laugh, like the ones Arthur heard earlier. This one was genuine. Or at least, it was different enough for Arthur to understand Richard really was amused, right now.

And for the first time in a long time, Arthur clearly felt his cheeks getting hot.

“I have to admit this was a bonus”, Richard said, still vaguely amused. “But I said I was gonna answer your questions, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“So I’m listening.”

Richard began swimming in circles, still pretty close to Arthur, who was following him with his gaze. His brain still fizzled, but he managed to ask something, Richard’s eyes still on him as well.

“Kieran told you I asked him questions”, Arthur remembered.

“He did. When Charles and I came back from the hunt. Oh, and I won, by the way. Charles told me the crispy details of your relationship.”

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but Richard laughed, interrupting him.

“I won’t blame you, though”, Richard continued. “Charles’s sweet. And he’s a delight to look at, too. Maybe you’ve got some taste after all, Morgan.”

Arthur felt himself redden some more, and Richard seemed to see it, because he seemed surprised. And had a michievous smile.

“Aw, look at you, Morgan”, Richard jeered. “What happened between you two anyway? Why aren’t you just a cute couple, happy as hell?”

“We just decided that our friendship was more important”, Arthur said, monotone. “But wasn’t I supposed to be the one askin’ questions?”

“I said I was going to answer your questions. I didn’t say I would just shut up and be your bloody slave.”

“Good point”, grumbled Arthur.

“So, your turn. Next question?”

Once again, Arthur didn’t ask the question that he really wanted to ask.

“What’s the relationship between you and Kieran?”

Richard narrowed his eyes, visibly not expecting that question. But he answered anyway.

“Kieran’s cute”, Richard affirmed. “But we’re just friends. I _promise_.”

Arthur sighed, and Richard chuckled, before putting his head under water for a few seconds, wetting his hair. So they stayed put when he began swimming again. Arthur did the same.

“My turn”, Richard said. “Can you talk about your previous relationships? You already know about mine.”

“What?”

“You were there when I talked to Sadie.”

Arthur frowned, and remembered. Richard indeed mentioned he was in a relationship with a man two years earlier, and that he died. So yeah, it made sense Richard was curious about Arthur. And Arthur wanted to be honest with Richard, so…

“Dated a woman when I was young. We had a child. They both died. Then, there was another woman, and she left me because her parents didn’t like me and the life I have.”

“Man. I’m sorry, Arthur.”

“Not as much as I am.”

Richard stopped for a while, looking intently at Arthur, and came closer. Arthur didn’t move a muscle as Richard put a hand on his shoulder. They stood there, immobile, looking each other deep in the eyes, before Richard stepped back again. But not too far.

“My turn”, Arthur said, clearing his throat. ”Were you serious when you said I wasn’t your type?”

Richard stopped swimming, standing right in front of Arthur. He came closer again, real close, and put both his forearms on Arthur’s shoulders. As if he invited Arthur to dance, and put his hands on his waist.

“What do you think?” Richard asked, movins his brows.

“You have _standards_ ”, Arthur remembered.

“I do. And I did say I wanted to keep my eyes on you.”

“You lost me”, Arthur admitted, putting his hands on Richard’s waist.

“You have your fucking character. You’re real unassuming, and a little dishonest”, Richard explained. “Your flaws are in your personality. Your looks are another story.”

“So you like me just for my body?”

“That’s not what I said either”, Richard chuckled.

“Goddamnit, Richard-“

Richard laughed again, and Arthur sighed, slowly realizing the very delicate position he and Richard were. Furthermore, the fact that they were both almost naked was a plus.

“You’re really slow, aren’t you Arthur?”, Richard said, as if it was not a question.

“And you’re really vague” Arthur noted. “We really ain’t helpin’ each other at all.”

“Do you trust me?”

Arthur frowned at that, but answered right away.

“I do. Well, most of the times”, Arthur added.

“Oh my God, you really _do_ like me, don’t you?” Richard said, with a big smile.

“What’s your evidence?”

“You trust me, a hitman who could kill you all in your sleep and not leaving any evidence. And you didn’t think about it. This is not a good decision at all. So my conclusion is that you’re biased.”

Arthur thought that through, and arrived at the same conclusion. He had no problem admitting he trusted Richard to some extent. Even if he was definitley not the kind of person you would trust in normal circumstances. Well, Arthur never had been in normal circumstances in his life, and was used to trust people society casted out as criminals. But… was there something else?

“I do”, Arthur repeated.

“So do I, Arthur”, Richard answered. “That’s why I have to ask something from you.”

“Yeah?”

“Close your eyes.”

Arthur did what Richard asked, once again without thinking about it. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but for a while, nothing happened. He heard nothing, felt nothing, not even arms on his shoulders. As if Richard was just gone. Heck, he could be just gone. Arthur already saw him move like a damn feline, without making a sound. But he just waited.

After a few minutes, the arms were back on his shoulders, and he smiled, without really realizing it. As he put back his own hands where they were, he heard a soft smile right in front of him. Very close, once again.

“Shit Arthur”, Richard said. “You’re really prettier when you smile.”

“You ain't so bad yourself”, Arthur conceded, opening his eyes.

“Now shush, cowboy. Because I’m going to kiss you.”

Arthur didn’t have time to answer anything, or even feel nervous, because Richards lips were already on his. His arms were behind Arthur’s neck, and Arthur put his own arms on Richard’s back. He could feel all the bruises and the scars screwn all over Richard’s back, but wasn’t really focused on them. He was especially focused on kissing and hugging Richard, becoming fully aware. Aware of how much he did want to do this, for a while now.

Richard stopped after a little while, but then, he kissed Arthur again. Deeper. His hand going all over Arthur’s back. The first kiss was more like “physical”, betraying that Richard was physically attracted to Arthur. But this one… Arthur could almost read in it. He could read more. Almost as a declaration in itself.

Richard and Arthur parted at last, and stayed close. Arthur also realize how pretty Richard’s eyes were. He usually didn’t see them well, because of the glasses.

“You have gorgeous eyes, Arthur”, Richard said. “Did anyone tell you that?”

“I think?” Arthur tried to remember. “I’ll take the compliment though. And so do you.”

“Thanks. I’m my mom’s spitting image. Except for the eyes, they’re my dad’s.”

“That’s nice. I don’t even remember my own parents. Everytime I try, I only see Dutch and Hosea. They’re my parents, no matter what.”

Richard hummed, and Arthur had yet another flash of understanding.

“Did you just talk to me about your parents? You never did before.”

“Never had the occasion”, Richard answered. “And never wanted to, because I hated your guts”, he added a little amused.

“And you pissed me off too. So I wouldn’t ask”, Arthur added, amused as well.

Arthur and Richard shared a surrealistic laughter, and Richard took his arms off of Arthur. So he did the same. They were still pretty close.

“I do have parents”, Richard said. “Both still in England. And I have four sisters and two brothers. They live here, in the States. We see each other sometimes, in Saint Denis.”

Arthur did hear this part when Richard was talking to Kieran, so he was pretty sure this wasn’t a lie. He just nodded, and waited for more. But nothing more arrived.

“Well I don’t have siblings as such”, Arthur said. “I guess John’s the closest I have from a brother, since we were both raised by Dutch and Hosea. He really get on my nerves, sometimes. Often. But I know I can count on him. Mostly.”

“That’s often what siblings do”, Richard said, with a tender smile.

“You have a story in mind, don’t you?” Arthur asked, as if it was not a question.

“I do. Me and my older brother Johan often argued, when I was younger. I was being a little shit, and he was being practical. We fought, sometimes, but my older sisters Debrah and Molly separated us. Even know, they’re the only reason why Johan and I got along, somehow. My younger siblings were much more harmonious. They didn’t fight at all.”

Arthur just listened to Richard, talking about his family. Then he thought back about what Richard said two days earlier. About Arthur having a big loving family and not realizing how lucky he was. Right now, hearing the emotion he heard in Richard’s voice, when he talked about his own family. Still there, but that he couldn’t see as much as he wanted.

“I’m sorry, Richard”, Arthur suddenly said.

“For what?” Richard asked, surprised.

“About everythin’. What you said the other night was true”, he reminded him. “I need to stop my bullshit.”

“You sure do”, Richard said, with a little twisted smile.

“And I need to thank you for makin’ me realize that”, Arthur added.

“It’s fine, cowboy.”

Richard stayed in front of Arthur for a moment, just looking at him with an expression Arthur saw as tender. It seemed a little off to him, even now he knew what Richard did feel about him. But then, Richard took a step back.

Something suddenly came to Arthur’s mind.

“Can I ask somethin’ else?” Arthur asked.

“Go ahead”, Richard answered, curious.

“Why do you call me ‘cowboy’? We’re pretty much all cowboys here, and I’m the only one you call that.”

Richard had a strange laughter, making Arthur raise a brow.

“I guess it’s because I would like you to ride me”, Richard said with a little smile.

“Oh my God.”

Arthur face palmed himself, feeling his cheeks getting hot again. Even though he also hid his smile under his hand. This was a pretty good joke. But was it simply a joke?

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Arthur asked, unsure.

“Of course I am. But we’ll see that another time, yeah? For now, I’m getting cold.”

“Okay.”

Arthur came out of the water first, but, not hearing a sound coming from Richard, he turned back. Richard was indeed stil in the water, staring at Arthur. For a reason he thought he could understand, after what Richard just said.

“You comin’?” he asked anyway.

Richard didn’t answer, but nodded. He came out as well, as Arthur was beginning to dress. Richard stopped him with a gesture.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“Were you seriously going to just be wet in your clothes?” Richard giggled. “Wait a minute.”

Richard picked up his big bag, and put out two towels from it, giving one to Arthur. He took it, mumbling a thanks, and the two began drying themselves.

“You really thought it through, huh?”, Arthur said, as he was finished.

“Of course I did. Even if I wasn’t sure you’d be bathing with me. But I was being optimistic.”

Richard continued to use the towel for a moment, and Arthur was looking at him while he was getting dressed. He didn’t know why he found all the scars so fascinating, and he wasn’t sure if he would dare to ask Richard about it. Sure, they were more at ease with each other now, but…

“What is it, Arthur?” Richard asked, putting his glasses on his nose.

“Sorry for starin’”, Arthur said.

“No it’s fine, I’m flattered”, Richard said, smiling. “You have a lot more meat on your bones than me. That’s a thing.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at that. Sure, Arthur was stronger built, but Richard had this thin muscles. Discreet, but probably as sturdy as Arthur’s. At least, Arthur could see it. And he couldn’t deny he liked it.

“Don’t depreciate yourself”, he said. “You ain’t half bad.”

“I guess. But was there something else?”

Arthur cleared his throat, and Richard was getting curious. So Arthur was going to ask, after all.

“To be honest, I was just curious about the scars”, Arthur conceded. “You don’t look that old, and you have a lot of them.”

“Oh. That.”

Hearing the embarrassed tone Richard just took, Arthur immediately regretted asking the question. But as he was going to say something, Richard answered.

“You know the job I have, and my methods, “Richard explained. “So you can guess, sometimes, things went south. Some blows I couldn’t see coming. But-“

“Hm?”

“My mom taught me how to fight.”

Arthur nodded, omitting the fact that he already knew that. Richard did mention it when he talked with Kieran. But Richard stopped there, for some reason. Arthur widened his eyes with understanding.

“What? Did she… Did she do that to you?”

“No. Well yes, but not like you could imagine“, Richard said, quickly.” The training was hard, and my siblings and I fought a lot. We were hurt. Very often. It was part of her lessons.”

“Rich-“

“No Arthur, it’s fine. You don’t understand. Her life was very difficult, before she met my father. She just wanted to harden us.”

“That sounds like a bullshit excuse to me”, Arthur admitted.

Richard didn’t answer to that, avoiding Arthur’s gaze. He was angry. He could’t remove the image of a young Richard being bullied by his mother and his older siblings from his head, and it made him mad. But he didn’t want to yell at Richard, so he hugged him instead. Richard, if surprised, hugged him back.

“Arthur, I’m fine”, Richard repeated.

Arthur didn’t said anything, just hugged him tighter.

“Are _you_ okay though?” Richard asked.

“Yeah”, Arthur said, in Richard’s ear. “Yeah I’m okay.”

“You don’t look okay to me.”

Arthur kissed Richard on the lips, real quick, and he was smiling. Richard was even more surprised, but ended up smiling too. Arthur liked that a lot.

“Let’s talk about something else, yeah?” Richard said.

“Yeah. I have one last embarrassin’ question for ya.”

“I’m listening.”

Arthur felt his cheeks getting hot again, and rubbed the back of his neck. This made Richard even more curious, making him put his glasses up his nose.

“Well uh… do we… are we…” Arthur stuttered.

“What?”

“What now? Between us, I mean. Are we-”

Richard had a caustic laugh, interrupting Arthur in his embarrassment. Only for Arthur to see that Richar’s cheeks were a little pink as well. Arthur thought he was dreaming for a moment.

“I like you, Arthur”, Richard said. “I like you a lot. We’ll see where we’re going from here.”

“Well I like you too Richard”, Arthur admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Yeah, I heard that.”

Arthur had a little laugh, hearing that. So he was not the only one the gang talked to death. Apparently, some people made the same remarks to Richard. He thought about the fact Richard mentioned his serious talk with Charles, two days earlier, but decided he would ask later.

“So? Are we goin’ back?”

“I think we are”, Richard decided.

The two ended up being fully clothed again, and went back to camp. After that, Arthur’s day went a lot smoother, and he even slept well the following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And "Shape of You" from Ed Sheeran.
> 
> "You know I want your love  
> Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
> Come on now, follow my lead  
> I may be crazy, don't mind me
> 
> Boy, let's not talk too much  
> Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
> Come on now, follow my lead  
> Come, come on now, follow my lead
> 
> I'm in love with the shape of you  
> We push and pull like a magnet do  
> Although my heart is falling too  
> I'm in love with your body"
> 
> Because of that, I can totally imagine an audible version of my thingy where Richard is voiced by Ed Sheeran. And now I think about that, I cannot unthink it. That's perfect x)
> 
> And so begin the OOC symptoms!
> 
> (These are bigass notes, I won't do it anymore, I promise)


	9. A Ghost Story (Day 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these things that make the living think about their position. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet. And this is going to hurt.

Richard woke up later than usual, after a few dreams about him and Arthur being alone and clotheless near the river. He woke up coughing, not thanking his imagination for making things more complicated than they should be.

Soon after, Susan gave him a letter, and he thanked her. He recognized the envelope he already saw twice : miss King. She was asking him to meet his associate again in the Strawberry train station. He recognized the man, this time, and yet, he waved at Richard again. His hat was not as big as the last time.

“Good morning, mister Washington”, the man greeted him.

“Morning uh… How should I call you?”

“Nothing. I am of no importance”, the man said, without looking at Richard. “What matters is miss King has another assignment for you.”

“Already? I haven’t found the last O’Driscolls yet.”

“That we know. We also know one of your acquaintances, Sadie Adler, is looking for them as well. If she helps you, miss King supposed you were up to another task.”

“I didn’t know about Sadie”, Richard admitted. “But yeah. I could use the exercice.”

The man quickly turned towards him, giving him an envelope. Richard looked at the guy, but he turned away too fast for Richard to clearly see his face. He opened the envelope, with a hundred dollars in it.

“This is your advance for your next job: killing Pinkerton employees Andrew Milton and Edgar Ross, and their subordonates if necessary. Miss King heard they were around, lately. She wants them dead.”

“How much?” Richard asked.

“Two hundred for each, and a bonus of fourty dollars for each Pinkerton employee you kill with them”, the man explained.

Richard nodded, and put the envelope in his jacket. For some reason, he really was curious about his employer’s associate now. But the man didn’t betray anything. There was only one thing Richard was sure about: the associate didn’t look very old. He could tell by the absence of facial hair on his jaw and chin, and something in his way of talking and waving at Richard was very youthful. It made him wonder what this miss King looked like, to employ a kid.

“Is this good for you?” the man asked, turning towards Richard again.

“Yes. Yes it is.”

“Perfect. Have a good day, mister Washington.”

The man stood up and went towards the exit, waving at Richard again. When Richard called him back, the man stopped, and Richard walked right towards him, stopping pretty close.

“Why don’t you want to tell me your name?” Richard asked.

The man looked at him in the eyes, his expression puzzled. Richard frowned.

“Like I said, it is not important”, the young – definitely young – man said.

“It is to me”, Richard improvised. “Or even a nickname, so I know how to call you.”

“Fine, if you insist”, the young man sighed. “My name is Isaac. You will not know more.”

Richard nodded, and Isaac tipped his hat to him, wishing him a good day once more. Richard looked at him while he was leaving, with a nagging feeling of familiarity. Though he couldn’t put his finger on it.

After that, Richard went to buy more wool at the store, and then rode back to camp. He went straight to his tent, where Arthur as waiting for him. He had a little smile whe he saw Richard come in. Richard tried not to smile back. And failed.

“Mornin’ Rick”, Arthur greeted him.

“Morning Arthur”, Richard answered. “What can I do for you?”

“A lot of things”, Arthur said, standing. “But one will do for now.”

“What would that be?”, Richard asked, raising a brow.

Arthur didn’t answered, and just jumped toward Richard to hold him and kiss him. Richard was surprised, but this was not a bad surprise. He kissed Arthur back as best as he could, and when Arthur parted first, he cleared his throat.

“Sorry about that”, he said, seeming only partly sorry.

“No problem. So you good?”

“Yeah. Better now.”

Richard felt himself blush a little bit. He didn’t expect Arthur to be such a sack of sap so fast, and he could see in Arthur’s expression that he wasn’t expecting it either.

“Where you been?” Arthur asked.

“Went to see my employer again. She wants me to kill some Pinkertons now.”

“Yeah?” Arthur said, surprised. “Strange. Why?”

“I didn’t ask any questions, to be honest”, Richard noted. “I’m just doing my job.”

“I know, I know”, Arthur said, raising his hands. “And what’s your plan for today?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m opened to all suggestions.”

Arthur seemed to think that through, as Richard was about to sit on his chair. And when Arthur opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by Tilly, who entered the tent, as if she was in a rush.

“Morning you two”, she greeted them. “Rick, I need you _now_ ”, she added.

“Sure, Tilly, what’s going on?” Richard asked.

Instead of answering, Tilly came to him and took his hand, forcing him to stand up. He didn’t resist, and let her lead him outside the tent, apologizing to Arthur quickly as he passed by him. Further in the camp, Tilly led him to a table, where Mary-Beth, Abigail, Karen, Molly and Sadie were already sitting. Tilly sat as well, and invited Richard to sit next to her, as everyone was greeting him.

“Morning ladies”, he said with a little smile. “What is it about?”

“Rick, hi”, Karen answered first. “You have the privilege to be invited on our gossip reunion today, because we thought the subject at hand would interest you.”

“Oh yeah? What would that be?” Richard asked, curious as ever.

“Men, of course”, Tilly said, smirking.

“And we know for sure you interested in that matter”, Mary-Beth added.

Richard raised a brow, all the girls – except Sadie – looking at him. He wasn’t exactly hiding it, but he didn’t know he was being _that_ obvious. He knew he couldn’ just deny it.

“Well I won’t argue with that”, Richard chuckled. “So how’s it gonna be?”

Abigail explained the little game she and Karen thought about. Each one of the attendant of the reunion – Richard laughed at the term – would choose a man of the camp, and ask what the others are thinking about him. Both physically and psychologically. There is some kind of vote, and of course, honesty is wanted. Richard nodded at that. Nobody said anything when Karen noted that some people’s choice would be obvious.

Richard thought about Arthur, and Abigail looked at him with a little smile. Did she just read his mind or what?

Abigail was the first to choose. Of course, she wanted to know what the other girls thought about John. And Richard could see on the others’ faces that they were not surprised one bit either. Richard said he was kind of hot, and Abigail giggled hearing that. Tilly added that the scars gave him some kind of gruff charm. Mary-Beth and Karen agreed. The debate was over when Karen asked Abigail what kind of lover John was in bed, and Abigail didn’t answer, boiling.

Karen asked about Sean. Richard raised a brow, and Tilly explained to him that there has been some kind of affaire between Karen and him at some point. She, Karen and Mary-Beth agreed on the fact that he was a little annoying, but a little cute too. Molly added, with her own sense of humor, that he was giving Irish people a bad name. Richard had only a little interactions with him, but he decided he was with the girls this time.

Mary-Beth, surprisingly, asked about Kieran. Richard frowned. He knew that Kieran liked Mary-Beth, a lot, but could this question mean Mary-Beth liked him too? Still, Richard said what he already told Arthur: he’s cute, but he’s just a friend. Abigail and Tilly both said he was real nice, and agreed that his shyness was pretty cute. Molly noted that he talked to her sometimes, when he was too afraid to talk to Dutch, and thought it was pretty sweet. Karen laughed, but didn’t contradict what was being said. And Sadie, talking for the first time of the “game”, added that he was pretty decent with the horses too. And anyone who liked animals like he did couldn’t be bad at heart. Richard nodded. He heard that before too.

Molly asked the council about Dutch. Once again, all the girls were saying pretty much the same: they trusted him, to different degrees. Even though Abigail had some disagreements with him sometimes, related to Jack. But either way, he was the moral compass of the gang. Richard didn’t know Dutch that well, but he did inspire trust, in some weird way. Richard also said that he didn’t like the way Dutch paternized him, making the girls laugh. He almost heard Karen say something like “poor kid”.

Richard’s turn arrived, and he asked about Charles. He saw Abigail frowning, and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes, and said her opinion first. Charles was probably the best man in the camp, in terms of personality and morality. Richard agreed on that, saying how much he liked his big bear body, and mentioned their hug. Tilly laughed, saying that Charles was indeed the kind of person you just want to hug. Mary-Beth nodded. Karen asked, with the same tone she questioned Abigail earlier, if things went further between Charles and Richard. He answered he wouldn’t be against it, but Charles is, so it will not happen. Karen had an exasperated sigh, which made Richard chuckle.

Sadie, who apparently refused to participate the game at the start, asked about Arthur. Richard frowned. Sadie explained that she had an intersting time with him, a few days earlier. She thought she understood him in a few minutes, despite his efforts to seem all rough and tough. Abigail agreed on that, asserting she was probably the one who knew him best around here. Tilly said she liked him a lot, and Mary-Beth added that his taste for art made him even cuter. He was being real good at it too. Then, all girls looked at Richard. He saw them like a bunch of crows looking at a corpse. He just said he liked him, even though he’s a pain in his ass. Only him seemed to understand the sexual innuendo he just made, because nobody added anything.

Tilly asked about Lenny. Karen said he was real smart for a kid his age, and everyone agreed. Richard did already see him read really serious books, and seemed to like it a lot. Tilly thought he was adorable, too. And a gentleman. She saw him more than once be gentler to girls. Agibail, coming out of nowhere, added some gossip: she heard him and Arthur talk about Sean. Karen raised both her brows, and Richard did the same. From what she gathered, Lenny told Arthur he _liked_ Sean, and Arthur encouraged him to tell him. A few days ago, before Sean invited him to go out somewhere. Richard whistled, and Abigail looked at him. She eyed him in a strange fashion, but said nothing.

“Well, ladies – and mister”, Karen solemnly said. “I’m afraid this is the end of our reunion. I can see Grimshaw over there, let’s just go back to work before she-“

Tilly and Mary-Beth were already gone before Karen ended her sentence, and Molly left as well. Karen waved at Richard and left right after. There were only him, Abigail and Sadie at the table now. Sadie seemed to be lost in her thoughts, like most of the times.

“What’s the matter?” Richard asked Abigail.

“I didn’t say everything, about this Lenny and Arthur conversation I heard”, Abigail answered. “They mentioned you as well.”

“Oh? How’s that?”

“When Arthur asked why Lenny didn’t tell Sean anything about his feelings, he answered ‘for the same reason you don’t tell Rick’. I think even Lenny suspects something at this point.”

Richard hummed, making a little pout. He didn’t really know what to answer to that. But overall, he wondered what Lenny meant by that. The reason why Arthur didn’t say he liked him. Well, now he did tell him, but what about before?

“Rick? How far are you now?”

Richard looked at Abigail, who was looking at him with a little smile, and he smiled at her too.

“I’m right here, Abby”, he answered. “By the way, which colors do you want for your poncho? Now that Jack’s almost good enough to make you one?”

“Really?”

“He’s a very good student.”

“Oh well. Let’s say white, green and blue.”

“Fine. I’ll talk to my assistants, now”, Richard chuckled.

“Okay. See you later.”

Richard left the table and went to the Marston’s tent, where he found Jack reading a book to a very attentive John.

“Morning boys”, Richard greeted them. “I have a mission for you.”

“Morning uncle Rick”, Jack answered, eyes on his book.

“Mornin’ Rich. What’s this mission you talkin’ about?” John asked, curious.

“Abigail wants a white, green and blue poncho. You up for the challenge?”

Jack looked at Richard, then at John. The kid nodded, smiling, he was up to the challenge. John wasn’t, but he swore to do his best. He was not doing as good as Jack, indeed, but he was good enough. Richard told him, and he took the compliment, a little embarrassed. He seemed to take it better from Jack. Richard gave them the wool and the needles, and Jack began right away.

Richard went back to his tent, and began knitting as well. The weather was getting colder, so he thought making gloves was a good idea. At some point, when he almost finished doing one glove, Arthur came back at the tent, and sat right next to him.

“Welcome back”, Richard said, without looking at him.

“Hey”, Arthur simply said. “You never stop workin’, do you?”

“Rarely”, Richard explained. “I have to keep my mind busy to not think about stuff I don’t want to think about.”

“Oh. Fair enough.”

Richard looked at Arthur, who was looking at his fingers. But feeling Richard was looking at him, he looked at Richard too. He still thought Arthur had probably the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen. He always had a thing for green eyes, and those were rare. But another realization hit him. And it hit him hard.

He has seen these eyes before.

“What’s on your mind?” Arthur asked, before Richard said anything.

“I told you about that guy I see when I work, right?”

“The one I saw last week, who gave you money?” Arthur remembered. “What about him?”

“I saw him better today. You have the same eyes.”

Arthur frowned, looking at Richard deep in the eyes. As if he thought he was joking. But Richard was not. Arthur’s expression became puzzled, a little lost even. Then it was replaced by some kind of fear Richard didn’t understand.

“You… You know what is name is?” Arthur asked, as if he feared the answer. “And how old he is?”

“I don’t know”, Richard frowned. “He seemed a little younger than Lenny. Maybe sixteen, or seventeen. And he said his name was Isaac.”

Arthur widened his eyes, and his breath was short, all of the sudden. His expression was sad, sadder than Richard could ever expect Arthur’s expression to be. He put down his needles and gently put his hand on Arthur’s cheek.

“Arthur? What’s going on?” Richard asked, carefully.

“It’s not… It’s not possible”, Arthur stuttered. “He can’t be…”

“What? Who’s that guy? You know him?”

Arthur put his hand on Richard’s, and he thought he could see tears in Arthur’s eyes.

“Isaac… Isaac was my son’s name”, Arthur said. “And he… He would be sixteen if he…”

Richard heard Arthur choke on his sentence, and on his own saliva. His tone made Richard’s heart break, and couldn’t help but to hold him. Arthur hugged him back, breathing hard in Richard’s shoulder.

“Goddamnit”, Arthur said, sounding mad. “How’s that possible?”

“You did say your first wife and your son died”, Richard remembered. “How did that happened?”

“Last time I visited them, I found the house empty, blood everywhere and two tombs in front of the house”, Arthur explained. “Folk told me they was dead. I… I didn’t try to learn more. If I knew-”

“Hey”, Richard interrupted him, gently. “It’s not your fault, Arthur. You couldn’t know.”

“Shit. Yeah you’re right”, Arthur sniffed. “Still, I can’t believe this. This is too big for bein’ a coincidence. I wish I could know more.”

“I can’t promise you that, but I promise I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

Arthur offered a little sad smile to Richard, and Richard put his head on Arthur’s shoulder. He took Arthur’s hand, sliding his own fingers between Arthur’s. Arthur’s breath became more regular, after a minute. Richard had a hard time imagining that just his contact managed to calm down Arthur.

 _You really_ do _like me don’t you?_

Richard said that the previous day, when Arthur said he trusted him. He said that almost in a joke fashion, but right here, right now, Richard realized how much Arthur must like him. And he felt his cheeks getting hot, as he looked at Arthur’s hand squeezing his.

“Arthur.”

Arthur looked at Richard, eyes a little puffy, but he tried his best not to betray any emotion.

“There’s something I need you to know, but I’m not sure this is the right time.”

“Tell me”, Arthur decided. “Anythin’ to make me think about somethin’ else.”

Richard, still holding Arthur’s right hand with his left hand, put his own right hand on Arthur’s left cheek. Arthur looked at him, confused.

“Yesterday you asked how things are gonna play out between us. So I’m going to answer. The truth is… I’m pretty sure I’m kinda sorta in love with you, cowboy.”

Arthur blinked, in an exaggerated fashion, seemingly having a hard time to believe what he just heard. But he ended up sighing, and smiling at the same time. He squeezed Richard hand.

“Well I think I love ya too”, Arthur said timidly. “That great news?”

“It is. But that’s not my point.”

Arthur raised a brow. Taking back his two hands, Richard took the photo in his inner pocket, and showed it to Arthur. He was looking at it, trying to understand what Richard was trying to say. Until Richard did tell him.

“Arthur, this is Nick”, Richard introduced them. “My former lover.”

“Oh. Shit”, Arthur said. 

“Yeah”, Richard said, putting back his photo in his pocket. “He was basically your perfect opposite, but still.”

“How’s that?” Arthur asked, raising a brow.

“He was kind. Very bad at drawing. Very good at flirting and teasing, and making me laugh with his stupid jokes. Refused to hurt anyone. Just pure sweetness. He was sweeter than Charles, can you imagine?” Richard chuckled.

“I can’t. I’m forced to call bullshit on that”, Arthur snorted too.

“I know right? But it’s true, I’m sorry.”

They both laughed a little at that, and Arthur looked a little more at his namesake. Richard wondered what else Arthur was thinking, but once again, Arthur surprised him.

“He has a pretty smile. I swear you’ve got the same sometimes.”

“I do?” Richard asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Do you… Can you tell me what happened?”

Richard pouted, and Arthur took his hand again, his expression full of compassion. Richard sighed, and put back the photo inside his smoking suit. He owed Arthur that much, after all the mess he provoked with Isaac.

“Simple, like your family. He knew who I was and what I was doing, and he ended up being involved. A target of mine learned his existence, and threatened him. I accepted to leave him alone, and he killed Nick anyways.”

“Fuck. What an asshole”, Arthur said. “I’m so sorry Rich.”

“Not as much as I am. But still, I forced him to watch as I killed every person he loved, and then, I stabbed him in the back.”

“He dead?”

“No. But he’s incapable of walking. He’s living with his deeds, and his failures.”

Arthur widened his eyes, clearly shocked. For a moment, Richard thought he said too much, or with too much of his sadistic tone. But Arthur didn’t say anything. He just continued squeezing Richard’s hand, with a sad expression.

“Dutch says revenge’s a fool’s errand”, Arthur quoted.

“Does he know about loss, to say something like that?”

“He does. Colm killed Annabelle, Dutch’s wife”, Arthur said, grimly. “I was like twenty.”

“Wow. Shit. I couldn’t have guessed.”

“Of course you couldn’t”, Arthur said. “He always was so strong, for everyone of us. But trust me when I tell you he hates Colm probably more than anyone.”

“I can imagine.”

Arthur didn’t add anything, and Richard put his head on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur didn’t react right away, but, still holding Richard’s hand, he put his head on top of Richard’s. Right after he kissed him on the temple. Richard had a little smile Arthur probably couldn’t see.

“How old are you?” Arthur suddenly asked.

“What? Are you seriously asking me that, Arthur?” Richard laughed.

“Well yeah”, Arthur said, sheepishly. “This rude?”

“No, it’s fine. I just thought you’d never ask. I’m thirty-one.”

“Holy shit. You look damn younger. I feel older than thirty-five, to be honest”, Arthur admitted with a fake laugh.

“Yeah, but you‘re still hot”, Richard said, huddling against Arthur. “And comfortable.”

“Glad you like it”, Arthur said, holding Richard tighter.

“Glad I like you”, Richard corrected, smiling.

Richard stepped back a little to look at Arthur. He was smiling as well. Richard kissed him on the lips, and left Arthur’s tent, promising to see him again after the dinner.

But as Richard was entering his tent, someone knocked him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost hesitate to put this story the "hurt and comfort" tag now x)


	10. Better Judgement (Day 15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has a choice to make. Or so he thinks. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things get messy. And this is only the beginning.

Richard opened his eyes, feeling a slight pain on the back of his head. He tried to remember. all he could recall was his last conversation with Arthur, regarding Isaac, then he came back to his tent to knit. And… nothing.

Richard looked around him. He was in some kind of room, empty. There was only a table in a corner, and a door right in front of him. He had his ankles and his wrists tied to a chair. But he didn’t seem injured, except the wound he could feel on his head. As he moved his head from right to left, he could feel something was off. It took him a few seconds to understand: his hair has been cut. He heard himself swear. But soon, he realized he had bigger problems.

The door opened, and Richard froze. He recognized Isaac, without a hat this time, showing his short black hair. He was coming with a chair, and sat in front of Richard. Richard didn’t feel so well, with those familiar green eyes analyzing him.

“Mister Washington”, he greeted him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Isaac”, Richard answered. “I’m not sure. I feel pain only now. What the fuck is going on?”

“Please do not swear”, Isaac said, his tone lower. “There are innocent ears around here.”

“Well that’s a fucking shame”, Richard snorted. “I’ll think about it if you explain.”

Isaac sighed, scratching his chin with his fingers. Richard wondered if it was because his first facial hair was growing, if he was indeed sixteen. Or if it was just a nervous gesture.

“Colm O’Driscoll hired me to kill you, and some other people”, Isaac explained.

Richard widened his eyes. He remembered the list he and Arthur found at Colm’s camp, and gave to Dutch. So Isaac was the killer? Could it be possible?

“Why am I still alive then?” Richard asked.

“I have no intention to obey this scoundrel, mister Washington”, Isaac answered, his tone harsher. “May I remind you that I… me and miss King want him dead?”

“You too?”, Richard noted, raising a brow. “Well good old Colm pissed off a lot of people.”

“That he did”, Isaac nodded. “But this is not the matter at hand. This is not why you are here.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that then?”

“I would have preferred you not to mention me to Arthur Morgan.”

Richard frowned, seeing in his head all the emotions Arthur went through when he mentioned Isaac. He did regret a lot for mentioning him. But first, he couldn’t know what it was about. And second, after all, Arthur did deserve to know.

“I probably wouldn’t have if I knew who you were”, Richard admitted. “Still, how could you do that to him? You have no idea how-“

Isaac interrupted him by leaning towards him and giving him a big slap. Richard barely felt that, or at least he didn’t feel pain. But he felt all sorts of emotions in this gesture, and in Isaac’s expression, as he sat back down.

“ _You_ have no idea what I lived during these twelve years, mister Washington”, Isaac said, back to his controlled tone. “You have no right to judge me. Neither now, nor ever.”

“I’m sorry kid”, Richard said, feeling kind of bad.

“Of course you are.”

For a while, Isaac didn’t say anything, his gaze wandering in the room, carefully avoiding Richard. This almost reminded him how he and Arthur avoided each other at the beginning of their relationship, and how Richard was judging Arthur, before knowing what happened to him. This irony made him have a half smile.

“What is so funny?” Isaac asked, finally looking at Richard.

“Funny how I see your dad in you, while you barely knew each other”, Richard answered, with an unwilling tender tone.

“So you do know some things”, Isaac said. “Still, you put me in a delicate situation. All my operation was doing better without Arthur Morgan knowing who I was.”

“What’s that operation about? Maybe I can hep you. You and your boss hired me, after all.”

Isaac looked at Richard, with a puzzled look. He seemed to think about it for a while. But he said nothing, as he stood up. He leaned towards Richard again, and put a hand on his cheek. The one he just slapped. Richard looked at him in the eyes, as if he was hypnotized.

“I am sorry for that”, Isaac said. “I should not have lost my temper like that.”

“Don’t worry”, Richard answered. “I’ve seen worse, for a more stupid reason. You were right to be upset.”

“That I was. But I had no right to hit you.”

“I told you it’s okay.”

Isaac had a sad smile – once again a very familiar one – and left the room before Richard could ask him what was going on. He didn’t want to kill him, sure, but Richard didn’t have time to ask him why he was tied up like that.

But maybe he would have an occasion to ask, seeing that a woman came in right after, and sat at Isaac’s place. She har dark blonde hair, tied in a beautiful bun – Richard already missed his hair – and she was wearing a pink dress with long sleeves. Both her hair and her dress were ornamented with ribbons and flowers. Her light brown eyes were scanning Rchard in a similar fashion he was it from Isaac earlier.

“Mister Washington”, she said in a gentle tone. “So we meet each other. I believe you already know who I am.”

“Miss King, I presume?”, he tried.

The woman nodded.

“Since you seem to be in charge, maybe I’ll finally know why I’m here?” he asked, a little upset.

“You will”, she answered. “But first, I have to ask you some questions.”

Richard grumbled, but he was in no position of negociating. So he didn’t asnwer to that, waiting for the woman’s questions.

“What did Isaac tell you, exactly?”, she asked first.

“He just told me his name, at first. But somehow he learned that I talked to Arthur, and told me about this plan he’s working on for twelve years now. He didn’t give me any detail though.”

“ _His_ plan?” the woman repeated.

“Yeah. That’s what he said. And that the fact that Arthur knew about him was a problem.”

“That it is”, King sighed. “But the problem’ll be solved, don’t worry.”

Richard didn’t know how King was about to solve the problem, so he wasn’t sure about what he sould feel about that. So he just nodded.

“What did Arthur Morgan tell you about his family?” she then asked.

“He said he had a woman, with who he had a child”, Richard remembered. “They both died. And then another woman but she broke up with him. And like I said, if I knew his kid’s name, I probably wouldn’t have mentined Isaac to him”, Richard added.

“How delicate of you”, King said, with a little contempt in her voice. “Yet you did, and I don’t know what to do with you.”

“Fine. It doesn’t seem like I have a choice”, Richard sighed.

“You don’t. I’ll bring you some food. You didn’t eat since last night.”

King leaned towards Richard, and somehow cut his bonds, though he didn’t see how she did it. She turned around, towards the exit, and Richard stood up in a single motion, to try and go right past her. But she turned backwards, and held up her hand towards him, as a gun appeared in said hand. Richard froze. Where did it come from?

“Isaac said you won’t kill me”, Richard noted, putting his hands in the air.

“I won’t. You can be of use to me, I admit you’re really good at what you’re doing. But I can hurt you, if I have to. Or if I want to. Don’t forget about that.”

“Roger that, ma’am.”

The gun disappeared from her hand – did it go in her sleeve ? Richard wasn’t sure – and she put her sleeve against Richard mouth. Richard could see a drop of blood on said sleeve. He didn’t realize Isaac hit him that hard. And once again, the gesture King just had was as ambiguous as Isaac’s was. She had an act of mercy, even of care, towards him, as she just threatened him. But this was not all.

As she was closer to him earlier, he noticed how similar her facial traits were to Isaac’s. And the puzzle solved itself on Richard’s mind. The reason why she also didn’t want Arthur to know about her and Isaac.

This wasn’t just his plan after all.

Because just like Richard, Isaac was his mother’s spitting image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you understand why there's a "Original Female Character" and a "Original Child Character" in the tags. Even if they're only half original x)


	11. Masks (Day 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fist time since he knows Richard, Arthur feels like he's in a fog of lies. (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note:  
> In previous chapters, Richard's ex-boyfriend was called Arthur, so it added some drama in the story (I guess?). But as I continued to write, and as the name was mentioned a little more, I realized that it was more confusing than useful. So now, he is called Nicholas. I changed the name in the two chapters where he is mentioned (chapter 7 and 9 if I'm not mistaking), and in the chapters I already wrote.  
> The additonal fact being that Nicholas was the first name I thought about for my Original Character, who's named Richard by now. This is funny. In my mind at least.

After four days of anguish, Arthur and Charles ended up finding a new lead who could lead to Richard. A man looking a lot like him had been see near Saint Denis’s theater, but he disappeared soon after. So they would have to just look around, and wait for him to appear. Arthur didn’t like to wait, but they didn’t have much of a choice.

The theater fortunately wasn’t hard to find. So Arthur and Charles posted each other on the two exits of the theater, and looked for Richard.

After a few hours, Arthur thought he saw him. Or at least, he saw a guy with platinum blonde hair, glasses and a smoking suit. He tried to call him, but the man didn’t answer, so Arthur followed him. He was in a compact crowd, but he managed not to lose the man. Until, like Charles’s informant said, he just disappeared, close to the theater. Arthur tried to call him again, but no one answered. People were just looking at him, curious or mocking.

Arthur went back to Charles, and told him what he just saw. Of course, they both remembered Richard had long hair, but could he just have cut them? This was unlikely to Arthur, who saw how much Richard loved his hair. But that apart, the man Arthur saw was looking _a lot_ like Richard.

“I could try and track him”, Charles suggested.

“Like you track animals in the forest?” Arthur asked, raising a brow.

“I’m a hunter, Arthur. The prey and the surroundings are different, but the process is the same. Trust me.”

Arthur nodded. Of course he trusted Charles. More than he trusted anyone, probably. So he led him to the place where the man disappeared, and Charles, after waiting for people to leave, began searching for clues.

But at the same time, the man reappeared, in the corner of Arthur’s eye, entering a door behind the theater. Arthur ran off, and didn’t hear Charles call him. He managed to enter the theater right behind the man, in some kind of backstage. Arthur tried and call him again, but this time, the man stopped.

“Richard! Where you goin’? I’ve been lookin’ for ya.”

The man didn’t move, and didn’t turn around. He just stood still for a moment, before walking again. Arthur followed him in the corridors, but the man disappeared again.

“Goddamnit Richard!” Arthur exclaimed.

Arthur looked around him. He was near the mechanical rooms, where all the stage effets were made. He tried and look more for Richard, and ended up wandering in the corridors. At some point, he entered a room, where he found a silgne chair in the middle and a single table in a corner. There were cut ropes on the armrests and on the feet, and there were little pools of blood on the floor. He swallowed, imagining it was Richard’s blood, and went to see the table. He found a list, similar to the one he found in Colm’s camp, but there were less names on it. In fact there were only two.

Isaac King and Eliza King.

Arthur widened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat, and took the list, incredulous. He remembered King was the name of Richard’s employer, who asked him to kill a lot of people, and that her fellow associate’s name was Isaac. Could it be…

Arthur looked close to the list, where there was an envelope. The same kind Richard was receiving from his boss. There was a lot of money in it. So this was probably where said boss was hiding, and keeping Richard for some reason.

While he had both the list and the enevlope in his hands, he heard someone arrive behind him. But he didn’t have the time to put the papers down to put a hand on his weapon. He already heard the sound of a gun being armed.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you”, a woman’s voice said.

Arthur put the papers on the table, and raised his hands.

“Turn around. Slowly.”

Arthur obeyed, and was face to face with a woman – as he guessed – who was indeed aiming a gun at him. Arthur could tell her small gun was a real one, but not really why she was holding it with her two hands, like a big one. The woman was wearing a beautiful purple dress with ribbons and flowers, and her black hair was tied in a bun, also with ribbons and flowers. She was wearing a golden theater mask, revealing only her mouth. Arthur surprised himself by thinking about Richard, because of the hair bun.

“I ain’t here for some funny business, ma’am”, Arthur explained. “I’m just lookin’ for a friend of mine.”

“Oh are you now?”, the woman snorted. “Because what I see is a man entering the theater with a gun. By the service door, for authorized personnel only. And you had my money in your hand too.”

“Well that sounds about right”, Arthur admitted. “But I promise, I’m just here for a man. A man I’m not here to hurt, on the contrary. I followed him here, and I’m lookin’ for him. And I wasn’t gonna steal your money.”

The woman pouted, visibly thinking about that. Arthur could perfectly see why she was being wary, but he also hoped she could tell he was being genuine.

“Sure”, she said, still doubtful. “What does your man look like?”

“Pretty tall and thin, with a black smoking suit. He has light blond hair, big glasses and light gray eyes.”

“Oh, that looks like Richard”, the woman said, lowering her gun. “So I guess you’re Arthur?”

“Yeah”, Arthur said, frowning. “He talked about me?”

“He _always_ talks about you”, the woman said, with a little giggle. “And seeing what he says, I reckon he sees you as more than a _friend._ ”

Arthur felt his cheeks getting hot again, imagining all the details Richard could have given.

“Well yeah”, he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “So you know where he is?”

The woman let go of her gun, and Arthur didn’t understand right away what he was seeing. But he was sure, right after, that he saw the gun go in the woman’s left sleeve.

“I saw him a few minutes ago”, the woman said. “Oh, by the way, name’s Lilah.”

The woman held her hand towards Arthur, and he shook her hand, frowning. He was pretty sure this was the last name on the first list he stole from Colm. He didn’t know what to do with this information, though, so he didn’t have to say anything.

“Nice to meet you, Lilah”, Arthur said, trying to be polite.

“Same. Sorry for the whole gun thing”, Lilah added, sounding embarrassed. “It’s just, you know, lots of folk try to come here thinking there’s things to rob.”

“I can imagine that.”

“I know you can.”

Lilah had a little tone when she said that. It made Arthur think that Richard told everyone he was acquainted with an outcast. The woman didn’t seem to bother, though. So Richard probably said more than that.

Lilah left first, and Arthur followed her. He thought he had to, to see Richard. Lilah greeted a lot of people working in the theater, and people also greeted Arthur. He almost could imagin that, if Lilah recognized him, maybe the others did too.

In another room, they indeed found Richard. He was looking at some kind of papers, with a focused expression. Arthur almost jumped on him to hug him, and he was pretty sure he heard Lilah emit a sound.

“Arthur?”, Richard said, catching his cowboy. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Arthur released Richard and looked at him. It really was him? He had short hair now, but the rest of his face was the same. But surprised.

“What do you think? You vanish for four days! I was… I was kinda worried”, Arthur admitted. “We all was worried”, he added.

“Four days? Really?”

Arthur frowned. He was a little lost at the moment. As Richard seemed to be. There was legitimate astonishment in both Richard’s expression and tone. Could it really be that he just didn’t see time pass?

“Yeah, four days”, Arthur affirmed. “Will you come back?”

“Aw, do you miss me, cowboy?” Richard said, in a lot more familiar tone.

“Of course I do, dumbass”, Arthur admitted, half amused half pissed. “So? Will you?”

“I’m sorry I left without telling you, Arthur”, Richard apologized. “I really am. But I can’t go back. Not for now.”

“What’s goin’ on? Can I help you? You in trouble?”

Richard put his hand on Arthur’s cheek and put a little kiss on his lips. It apeased Arthur, a little. He took Richard’s hand in his, and had a little smile. Though it didn’t last.

“Relax, Arthur”, Richard insisted. “I can’t tell you anything, but I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

Arthur frowned again. Richard did look sorry. His gaze was wandering, he avoided Arthur’s eyes a little. And this pissed him off a lot more than expected.

“Richard look at me”, he ordered.

Richard hesitated, but did as he was asked. He looked at Arthur, directly in the eyes, and Arthur tried to find answers in his partner’s eyes. But he didn’t find any. If Richard was lying, he was really good at it. But something didn’t add up. Richard was honest at heart. Arthur was sure of that, now he knew him better. So could he be lying _now_? Arthur didn’t want to believe that. But he didn’t know for sure, and it made him mad.

“Are you in trouble?” Arthur asked again.

“I just have a little something to deal with”, Richard said. “But it’s nothing bad, really. If I promise you to be back this evening, can you leave me be for now?”

“Okay”, Arthur sighed. “You better not comin’ back hurt. Or _I_ will hurt you.”

“I love you too, Arthur”, Richard smiled. “More than you can imagine.”

Arthur was about to answer, but Richard kissed him again. Arthur kissed him back, and hugged him again. He then accepted to go out of the theater, holding Richard to his promise to come back the following evening. Lilah, who Arthur completely forgot, suggested to lead him towards the exit, and wished him a good day. A while after, Arthur met Charles not too far from where he left him.

“Arthur, you’re okay”, Charles said, patting his arm. “What happened? You found Richard?”

“I did”, Arthur answered. “He didn’t tell me what he was doin’ there, but he promised he’ll be back tonight. I’ll wait for him.”

“And if he doesn’t come back?”

“I’ll go back and punch him in the face. Probably more than once.”

Charles chuckled at that, and went with Arthur to take back their horses. Then, they went back to camp, as planned. Arthur asked Charles to leave him, and his friend didn’t object. Arthur sat in his tent, and took his sketchbook. He didn’t want to draw, at first, but then he changed his mind.

He wanted to draw Richard’s face, hair short, smiling at him. His last words resonating in Arthur’s mind.

_I love you too, Arthur. More than you can imagine._

Arthur didn’t have time to answer, but he thought the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the name Lilah. I think it's beautiful. It was even funier when I realized that the character who made me like this name, Lilah from the Angel series, was called Lilah Morgan. Funny coincidence? Maybeeee ;)


	12. Living a Lie (Day 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard now evolves in another world, and when he comes back home, he has to face some of his responsibilities. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first one I had a hard time writing, because I don't like to write conflict. It hurts my Kokoro.

Richard had a very hard time talking with Arthur, this afternoon. He wasn’t the type to lie, he just wasn’t buit that way. So he had to choose his words very carefully, with Eliza looking at him from a distance. But he managed to reassure him, in some way, and Arthur left. Eliza came back right after, without her mask.

“That went smoothly”, Eliza jeered. “I have to admit this was pretty cute.”

“You okay with that?” Richard asked. “I mean, you and him-“

“It was a long time ago, mister Washington”, Eliza said, a little more serious. “In another life, we could say. I went on, and so did he. More than once, if what you said was right.”

“Yeah”, Richard remembered. “So what’s the plan now?”

“We have a play to organize. Go and tell Isaac we will move on with the plan.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Eliza went back to what she was doing earlier, and Richard went through the corridors to try and find Isaac. He found him in a room, siting on a chair, elbows on the knees and head on the hands, just in time. Before he could imagine himself married with Arthur, and Isaac considered him as a step-father.

“Hey”, he greeted the young man.

“Hey”, he answered on a similar tone, looking at Richard. “What is it?”

“Eliza wants you to join her in the backstage”, Richard explained. “For your plan.”

“Oh. Tell her I am coming.”

But Isaac didn’t move. He was sitting in th same position. Richard came closer to him, and crouched in front of him. At first, Isaac didn’t react, but he ended up looking at Richard. Who was still amazed to see how identical Isaac’s eyes were to Arthur’s. He silently asked why Richard was staring.

“Are you okay, big guy?” Richard asked. “You look far away from here.”

“I am fine. It is just… I thought seeing _him_ would be okay. But it was not.”

Richard didn’t have to ask who he was talking about, it was obvious. He didn’t know what to answer, waiting patiently to hear what Isaac had to say.

“I was four when I saw him last time”, Isaac continued. “I barely have any memory of him. And yet, when he arrived, I felt something.”

“He’s your father, boy”, Richard said. “That’s some bond which isn’t broken so easily.”

“He is a stranger, mister Washington”, Isaac insisted. “I should not be so fazed by him. Especially not if he becomes an obstacle.”

“It’s alright not to be alright, Isaac”, Richard tried. “You just have to think it through. You seem to be a clever lad, you’ll figure it out eventually.”

Isaac had a little smile, and nodded. Richard didn’t really know why he was being so supportive with Isaac. Or at least, he didn’t know right away.

Richard stood up, and Isaac left the room at the same time. But they were not going in the same place. Isaac went to rejoin with Eliza, while Richard had to play his role in the theater play the same evening. After that, he was authorized to meet up with Arthur. It wasn’t a big role, he was just an appearing, but it was serious business. For Eliza, and for the others.

The rest of the afternoon passed by faster than Richard expected, and soon, the play was going to play out. He was ready and focused, and, just as planned, it went very smoothly. He felt a strange satisfaction when he appeared with the rest of the cast, and was applaused. He liked that a lot, in fact. He could do that more.

After the play, Richard went to see Isaac. He told him he was leaving, as Eliza authorized, and that he would be back the next day, before noon. He rode out of Saint Denis, without making any pause, and arrived at the camp with the sunset. Lenny, taking guard, saw him first, while he was slowing down on his mare. The boy approached him with a wide smile.

“Richard! You’re okay!” he greeted him.

“Hey Lenny”, Richard answered. “Of course I’m okay. Didn’t Arthur tell you anything?”

“Nah. He just went right to his tent, and asked to be left alone. He didn’t seem alright, we thought-“

“I’m fine, really”, Richard said, putting his mare with the horses.

As Richard went down his horse, Lenny come closer to him and quickly embraced him. With one arm, the other was holding an rifle. Richard was surprised, but he smiled, and hugged him back. For a few moment, he managed to omit how much he appreciated the members of the gang, and how much they seemed to like him. But then, it came back right in his face.

The two men walked past the horses, and went towards the camp.

“So what did I miss?” Richard dared to ask.

“Well Mrs Adler seems to be a lot better now. She goes out a lot more. Things seem to be well between Kieran and Beth.”

“Oh”, Richard said. “That’s sweet.”

“And uh me and Sean are a thing too, I guess”, Lenny added, shyly.

“Forget about Kieran. You’re sweeter”, Richard giggled.

Lenny had an embarrassed laughter, and as soon as Richard arrived at the camp, Lenny went back to guard. In the camp, little Jack and Abigail, sitting to a table, saw him first.

“Uncle Rick !” the kid said, joyfully.

“Rich, hey”, Abigail greeted him with a little smile.

Richard came closer to them, and soon, the whole camp were looking at them.

“Good to have you back, kid”, Dutch said first, putting his hand on Richard’s shoulder.

After that, pretty much all of them came to greet him. Abigail, John, Tilly, Karen, Mary-Beth, Kieran and Charles all hugged him one by one. Richard kneeled so little Jack could hug him too. Javier, Sean, Bill and Susan came to say hi as well, quickly, and mister Pearson was waving at him with a smile from his kitchen. So did Sadie, Hosea and Molly, from their respective tents.

Richard remembered what Arthur said. _“We all was worried”_. At first, Richard thought he was exaggerating, or that it was still Arthur being himself, having a hard time admitting what he was feeling. But he could tell, by all the gazes and the affectionate gestures, that Arthur wasn’t lying.

Soon after, everyone was going back to ther business. Except for Dutch, who was looking at Richard, eyeing Arthur’s tent.

“Go and talk to him, son”, Dutch suggested. “He needs you more than anyone here.”

“Dutch-“

“No ‘son’, I forgot. Sorry. Force of habit”, Dutch apologised.

“No, it’s fine, I don’t care anymore”, Richard said with a fake laughter. “I just-“

“Go. Please”, Dutch insisted, patting Richard’s back.

Dutch went back to his tent, and Richard sighed. He went towards Arthur’s tent, where he found him, sitting on his bed, drawing. Richard cleared his throat, and Arthur looked at him. Richard didn’t like the emotion he was reading on Arthur’s face. An expression he didn’t see for a while, and he didn’t miss it.

“Well look who’s there”, Arthur said, dryly, putting his sketchbook close to him. “Right on fuckin’ time.”

“For what?” Richard asked, raising a brow.

“Come and sit, asshole”, Arthur ordered him.

Richard frowned, intrigued by his harsh tone, but obeyed. He sat close to Arthur, who was looking at him all the way. Arthur wasn’t saying anything. Just staring at Richard.

“Arthur I-“

“No, I don’t wanna hear it”, Arthur interrupted him. “Except if it’s a fucking apology.”

“I’m sorry Arthur”, Richard said. “As long as Lilah was there, I couldn’t say anything.”

And to be honest, the lady had a lot of spies. Richard understood that a while ago. Hell, it wouldn’t even surprise Richard if she had one in the camp. Though it was very unlikely. Still, he wasn’t so at ease right now.

“She do anything to ya?” Arthur asked, tone lower and threatening.

“Arthur I’m _fine_ ”, Richard repeated. “I’m just working for her, and I can’t tell you what my job is exactly. I have a confidentiality clause.”

“A _what_ now?” Arthur said, upset.

“I can’t tell what I’m doing for her, or there will be consequences.”

“So she did nothin’ to you, but she threatened you? I can’t tell how that’s better.”

Richard sighed, having nothing to answer to that. Arthur was right, and he was right to be upset. He tried to take Arthur’s hand in his, but Arthur didn’t let him. He was sending flames with his eyes, but Richard defied his gaze. Arthur ended up sighing too, and ended up taking Richard’s hand.

“I dunno what I want most, right now: to punch you in the fucking face, or to kiss you because I’m so glad you’re here”, Arthur admitted, with half a smile.

“You can do both. I won’t blame you”, Richard said, squeezing Arthur’s hand.

“You serious right?”, Arthur sighed.

“I am. If it could make you feel better.”

“You have a strange relation with pain”, Arthur said, half amused. “You know that?”

“In my line of work, I’m always hurt”, Richard said, shrugging. “I’m just used to it, I guess.”

“Okay now I’m worried”, Arthur said, with an embarrassed laughter.

“Arthur, look at me.”

Arthur looked at Richard, deep in the eyes, and Richard put both his hands on Arthur’s cheeks. Richard remembered that’s precisely what Arthur asked earlier, and Richard understood that Arthur was trying to see if Richard was lying. And he was, by omission. But right now, he needed to be honest, one bit.

“Arthur. I. Am. Fine”, Richard articulated, carefully. “And I’m sorry I lied to you earlier. Trust me, it was as painful for me as it was for you.”

“You… could tell?”

“I read you like a bloody book, Arthur”, Richard chuckled. “I saw right away you weren’t believing me. At least, not totally.”

Arthur grumbled, and Richard was still amused, releasing Arthur’s face. But he felt a little victory when he saw Arthur’s half smile appear again. Richard loved that smile, and he smiled as well. He couldn’t not.

“Anyone ever tell you you a real pain in the ass?” Arthur said fondly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I heard that before”, Richard remembered, smiling.

Richard didn’t really knew who leaned on first, but they did kiss right after that. But they were interrupted by some greasy laughter coming from just outside the tent. They looked in that direction, and saw Sean looking at them with a mischievous grin.

“Somethin’ to say boy?” Arthur asked him, menacingly.

“No, no”, Sean answered, still grinning. “I just didn’t think that was true.”

“Well can you back the fuck off now?” Arthur growled.

Sean left, hands in the air, and Arthur sighed. Richard remembered what the girls said about Sean a few days ago: cute, but annoying. Richard could agree now, just seeing how he pissed Arthur in a few seconds. Richard was a little amused.

“Lenny told me he and Sean were dating”, Richard remembered.

“Well shit”, Arthur said, genuinely surprised. “I wasn’t sure he was gonna do it.”

“What?”

“Lenny told me he liked Sean. I suggested he just told him. Looks like he did.”

Richard emitted a little “ _oh_ ”. He did remember that Abigail mentioned that. The conversation between Arthur and Lenny, where Lenny said he liked Sean, and Arthur just told him he should talk about it.

“Can we be back to unpleasant business now?” Richard tried.

“I guess”, Arthur sighed. “What’s this about?”

“I have to go back to Saint Denis tomorrow”, Richard explained. “But for now...”

Richard stopped there, and thought about something. He closed tight the tent’s entrance, and Arthur looked at him, curious. Richard came back to sit with him, and kissed him, quickly.

“But for now, I’m here”, Richard continued. “And I’m gonna make our time count. The time he have left.”

“What you mean?” Arthur asked.

“I’ll make it worth it. If you’re okay with that.”

Arthur frowned, and Richard unbuttoned Arthur’s shirt in a single motion. Then, he pushed Arthur on the bed, who had his back on it, and Richard sat on him. He saw Arthur redden, and it made him smile.

“I’m okay with that”, Arthur said, bashful.

“Good.”

Richard leaned on him to kiss him, and soon, the kisses took another meaning. And hearing the noises coming from the tent, no one else dared to come by and interrupt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was going to be NSFW, but IT WAS ME, DIO.


	13. Letting Go (Day 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur holds Richard close to him. Close to his heart. Closer than anyone has ever be, maybe. But he has to accept the fact that his lover's leash is into someone else's hands. (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't hold him back anymore.
> 
> (Easy reference this time. Come on. Those who think about it and don't find are either more uncultured than I am, or are not really trying.)

Arthur woke up, with a strange feeling of satisfaction. He didn’t feel that a lot, lately. But he remembered why when he saw Richard next to him in his bed. They were both naked, under the blanket. Arthur was looking at him, smiling. He seemed so in peace right now.

Arthur had a gesture he didn’t understand: he just felt the urge to touch Richard’s face. Still clean shaved, his skin felt strangely soft. Then, as Arthur’s eyes and hand were going down, on Richard’s chest, he woke up.

“Hey”, Richard said, sleepy.

“Hey”, Arthur answered, bewitched. “You sleep well?”

“Perfect”, Richard answered.

Richard turned towards Arthur, and kissed him on the forehead, while he was putting his hand on Arthur’s waist. Arthur did the same, but he kissed him on the lips. Once, then a second time.

“You seem to be in a better mood”, Richard noted.

“I am. I wanna make it count too”, Arthur said, quoting Richard.

They embraced a little more, then, coming out of nowhere, Arthur thought about something. It happened a lot when he was hugging Richard, and it probably won’t be the last time.

“Hey, I was thinkin’.”

“What?” Richard asked, curious.

“The night when we was going to Colm’s camp, you said you liked me from the first day. Was it really a joke?”

“It was”, Richard said. “What I said right after was the truth. At first, I really disliked you, while slowly realizing how I was attracted to you. I just learned to like you, despite your flaws, when you started being better.”

In his head, Arthur made a timeline of how he slowly saw Richard going easier on him. And how Richard’s words indeed made him change his behavior.

“I didn’t do it only for you. Even if you was a good motivation”, Arthur admitted, grinning.

“Aw shucks, cowboy”, Richard said, fondly. “That’s real sweet of you.”

“You doin’ that to me, Richard”, Arthur snorted. “Be proud of yourself.”

Richard frowned, and put his hands on Arthur shoulders, forcing him to lay on his back. Then Richard leaned on him, hands on the bed. Richard had a serious expression. Arthur was a little surprised, but he didn’t move.

“You know that’s not true”, Richard asserted. “I told you I see right through you.”

“What’s your point? “Arthur asked.

“You’re not so dense, Arthur. I saw right away you had a good heart. And I’m pretty sure everyone else can see it. Why don’t you stop being an stubborn idiot and admit it already?”

“You like me as a stubborn idiot”, Arthur smiled.

“Arthur, I’m serious.”

That he was, but for a split second, Arthur perfectly saw the little smile Richard had. Then Arthur sighed. He honestly had no idea why he was being like that. He guessed it just pained him to be good at heart, so he tried to hide it. But sometimes, his good conscience came back right at him, and he showed some feeling people saw as weakness.

Except this time, he didn’t keep all that for himself. He told everything to Richard. Who had a surprised expression. After that, he lied on his back again.

“Oh. Wow. I wasn’t expecting that”, Richard admitted.

“What? Me bein’ a good guy?” Arthur asked, looking at Richard.

“No, silly cowboy”, Richard giggled. “You telling me all that. You really opened up to me. I feel flattered.”

“So did you”, Arthur said, taking Richard’s hand under the blanket. “It seemed right.”

“Still. You didn’t have to. So thank you.”

Richard rested his head on Arthur’s chest, and Arthur began stroking Richard’s hair. Like Richard’s skin, it was a lot softer than it looked. And it smelled like blueberry. Arthur frowned a little, thinking about something.

“Why you cut your hair?” he asked.

“Lilah said I was too easy to recognize with my haircut. It pained me a lot, but she was right. Colm would see me coming from miles away. Not like that.”

“Yeah. I think I noticed you loved your hair.”

“I do”, Richard said, scratching Arthur’s chest hair. “For some reason.”

“You don’t need a reason to like somethin’, I think”, Arthur reasoned.

“No, you don’t.”

Arthur looked at Richard, and Richard looked at him at the same time. As if they thought the same thing at the same time. They both had an understanding smile, and Richard was leaning towards Arthur to kiss him again, but they were interrupted by someone outside the tent.

“Hey! You lovebirds awake?” Sean barked.

“Yeah”, Richard answered. “What’s going on?”

“Dutch wants to see you, Rich. Get movin’!”

Arthur sighed, and Richard stood up first, picking up his clothes on the ground. It was relatively clean, but he pouted while putting them on. Arthur looked at him, smiling. Richard saw him, and raised a brow.

“What?” Richard asked. “I’m not going to see your dad butt naked, am I?”“

“Nah”, Arthur answered, still grinning. “I wouldn’t mind, I’m not sure about the others.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Richard chuckled and went out of the tent first. Arthur sat on his bed, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

What happened previous night with Richard was unexpected. A good surprise, but a surprise still. Like he told him, Arthur was okay with it, and it has been fantastic. But now Richard was gone, just out of his sight, the fear came back in his mind. Richard was going to leave again, and Arthur was going to get worried sick again. But once again, he couldn’t do anything about that.

So he just dressed up and went right to Dutch’s tent, greeting some people on the way. He found Dutch and Hosea there, with Richard. The latter was the first to see Arthur.

“Arthur”, Hosea greeted him, with a nod.

“Morning son”, Dutch said. “Look, we have a plan.”

“Oh? What’s this about?” Arthur asked, curious.

“If the Lilah Richard’s working for really is the one Colm wants dead, we have to keep an eye on her”, Hosea explained.

“And I can do that while working for her”, Richard added.

“So what? We just wait for things to happen?” Arthur asked, antsy. “While Richard’s out there riskin’ his life on his own?”

“I’ve been doing that for twenty years, Arthur”, Richard tried to reassure him. “It’s gonna be fine. I’ll write you letters every day if it makes you feel better.”

Arthur grumbled, because he knew he didn’t have his word on this. Richard took his hand, and Arthur looked at him. Once again, Richard was looking confused, and sorry, and it didn’t help Arthur in his trail of thought. All he could do was to trust Richard, and hope for the best.

Arthur looked at his dads, who were looking at Arthur and Richard, holding hands, with a strange expression. Hosea didn’t seem surprised, but Dutch seemed to have a glimpse of revelation in his expression. As if he just realized how serious the things seemed to be between Arthur and Richard.

“We’ll have some other things to think about, Arthur”, Dutch said, a little more serious.

“I’ll leave you to it then”, Richard said. “See you later, love.”

Richard kissed Arthur on the cheek before leaving, and Arthur’s heart missed a beat. Not because of the gesture, of course, but because of the nickname. It was nothing much, but it did change something in Arthur.

“Well. I’d love to talk about that, but we’ll see that later”, Dutch said, amused.

Arthur cleared his throat, and Hosea had a little laughter, patting Arthur on the shoulder.

“We worked hard for the train job we stole from Colm”, Dutch explained. “Now, everything’s ready. We’ll need a few guns.”

“How many?” Arthur asked.

“The two of us”, Dutch said, showing him and Arthur. “And two or three more. I’ll let you choose, meet me in the woods when you’re ready.”

Arthur nodded, and Dutch left. Arthur was about to leave as well, but he saw Hosea’s expression. He never stopped looking at Arthur since Richard left. He had something on his mind. Definitely.

“Just say it”, Arthur said, a little amused.

“How long has it been going on, between you two?” Hosea asked.

“Dunno. A few days, I think? We had a serious talk last week”, Arthur remembered.

Hosea hummed, and Arthur waited for him to add something.

“Yet you seem so close”, Hosea noted.

“Well I guess we are”, Arthur said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _A little more than close_ , he thought, remembering previous night.

“I’m glad, son”, Hosea said. “Richard’s precious, in his own twisted way. I can see how good he is to you. You take care of each other, it’s obvious. Make sure this lasts, yeah?”

“Yeah. Once all this is over, I’m gonna take care of him all right.”

Arthur had no idea what he meant by that, but he just said it. Hosea nodded, as if _he_ did understand.

“Good. Now go.”

Arthur left the tent, exchanging a little wave with his second father, and went towards Richard’s tent. He was already knitting, obviously. But he also found John and Jack, knitting as well. Arthur raised a brow, and Jack turned his head towards him.

“Hello uncle Arthur!” the boy greeted him.

“Mornin’ Arthur”, John greeted him without looking.

“Mornin’. You guys seem kinda busy”, Arthur laughed.

“Yeah”, Richard said. “I’m making them work. Like that, soon, everyone will have their poncho. Maybe even before I go back to Saint Denis.”

“Calm down Rich”, John said, amused. “I ain’t that good yet.”

“You, no”, Richard simply said, with a pointy tone.

At this point, even Arthur understood he was talking about Jack. John seemed to understand it as well, as he looked at his son. Arthur didn’t know anything about what was happening right now, but he could tell that Jack was doing things almost as fast as Richard was. The kid was a real good study.

“What are ya up to?”, John asked.

“I’m goin’ to go with Dutch, for the train robbin’”, Arthur explained. “I was gonna ask if you wanna come with, but I reckon you prefer to stay here with the boy.”

“Arthur-“

“Nah it’s alright”, Arthur gently interrupted him. “We have more than enough guns ‘round here. You have fun okay?”

John looked at Arthur, clearly surprised. Then, he just nodded. Arthur came closer to Richard, to kiss him briefly, then left the tent. So he thought about Charles, Lenny and Javier for the train job. He found the first in his tent, sharpening his knife. Of course he was in, he rarely said no to Arthur. He found the second in his tent with Sean, who, of course, insisted to come by as well. Arthur just said no, he couldn’t say yes to that. And Javier was eating near the campfire, with Tilly, Bill and Molly. He accepted as well, going to his tent right after.

But before he went to join Dutch and the others, Arthur went one last time in Richard’s tent. He didn’t find him, he only found John. He said Richard was gone to the lake, apparently to wait for Arthur. Arthur thanked him quickly, and went towards the lake.

There, he found Richard, but he wasn’t alone. Close to him was the same guy who Arthur saw two weeks earlier with Richard in the train station. The two were sitting, back on a tree. Arthur came closer to them, and cleared his throat. Richard turned his head towards Arthur, smiling to him. Then, the other guy looked at him as well.

Arthur recognized him immediately. Because his own eyes were staring at him.

“Arthur, hey”, Richard greeted him first. “Come and sit.”

Arthur sat in front of the other two, Isaac’s eyes still tracking him. In Arthur’s mind, it was a goddamn mess, but he was still awake for some reason.

“Hey”, Arthur simply said. “What’s this about?” he asked, clearly looking at Isaac.

“Good morning mister Morgan”, Isaac greeted him, neutrally. “I would have preferred not to come here myself, but miss King asked me. To make things are clear. And she does not trust any one else.”

“I figure”, Arthur grumbled. “So?”

“Miss King agrees to allow Richard to come back to you once in two days. Starting tomorrow. Still on the same conditions. Also, seeing I refused Colm’s contract on your head, he would probably send someone else. You will be careful.”

“Okay”, Arthur nodded. “Thanks, I guess?”

“Do not thank us yet, mister Morgan”, Isaac said, standing. “There is a reason why my boss wants to keep you alive. You might not like it.”

“Of course”, Arthur sighed.

Isaac tipped his hat towards the two men, and began to walk away. But Arthur snapped and called him back. The way he said Isaac’s name sounded strange in his own ears.

“Yes?” Isaac said, without turning back.

Arthur took a deep breath, and exhaled. Close to him, Richard gave him a impulse of courage by taking his hand. Arthur sent him a thankful look.

“I’m real sorry. For everythin’. And I’m… glad you’re alive.”

This time, Isaac turned around. His face was still neutral.

“Let me clear things up again”, Isaac explained. “I do not blame you for protecting us from your life. I do not blame you for the life we had since the day we were attacked. You are no one to me, mister Morgan, so you have nothing to apologize for.”

“Isaac. Son.”

The last word hurt Arthur more than he could imagine.

“It is fine, really”, Isaac said, slightly less neutral.

“When everything’s done, I will make it up to you. I swear.”

Isaac didn’t answer, just waving again before leaving. Arthur was still in pain, but Richard’s contact had this strange power on him. It made everything easier, as Arthur squeezed Richard’s hand. Arthur even managed to smile at him, even if his whole face was aching.

“Hey, cowboy”, Richard called him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No”, Arthur admitted. “When you said he had my eyes, I didn’t realize-“

“Arthur, hey. Look at me.”

Richard put both his hands on Arthur’s cheek, who felt some bitter tears go on his eyes. But they didn’t have time to flow. He couldn’t let them.

“Breathe, okay? I’m here. I’m right here. I’m not leaving yet.”

Richard hugged Arthur, and Arthur hugged him back. They stayed like that, without moving, for a while. Until Arthur really started sobbing. Just a little. As soon as Richard noticed, and looked at him, he stopped. Richard frowned.

“You really need to stop that”, Richard said.

“What?” Arthur said, raspy.

“Swallow your emotions like that. It’s not healthy. Just let it go.”

“I don’t know how”, Arthur admitted.

“We’ll figure it out. Together.”

Arthur nodded, and Richard kissed him on the lips. After that, they went back to camp, and Arthur left with Dutch, Javier, Charles and Lenny. Richard promised him he would be there when Arthur came back, and Arthur smiled at him.

All would be alright. Arthur was certain of this, for the first time in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F to hug Arthur. You can press F more than once.
> 
> FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF


	14. Belonging (Day 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard learns about people, and people learn about Richard (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you get to know a little more about my son, and there's also something I teased back at chapter two. Can you guess what it is?

Arthur and Richard split up in the camp’s entrance, while Arthur was leaving with Dutch, Charles, Javier and Lenny. Richard waved at them, and they all waved back. Then they disappeared in the forest. Richard felt himself sighing. He wasn’t exactly worried, but he had a strange feeling.

He was going to go back to his tent, but he saw Sean waving at him, in the back of the kitchen. Richard narrowed his eyes, and went to join Sean, greeting mister Pearson, who was already preparing the meal.

“Hey”, Richard greeted Sean. “What’s going on?”

“Hey. I have somethin’ to ask ya. But if you gotta promise this’d stay between us.”

“Well yeah, of course mate”, Richard said, more and more curious. “I’m listening.”

“How do you-“

Sean cleared his throat, visibly embarrased. Richard raised a brow.

“How do you tell a guy you like him? Like, a _lot_?”

Richard raised a brow. He understood almost right away, remembering what happened the previous day. He tried very hard not to smile like the big sack of sap he totally was.

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe just say it?” Richard cackled.

“Rich, I’m dead serious”, Sean frowned.

“So am I. Just go. You only live once. And if it’s Lenny, I’m pretty sure he likes you too”, Richard added. “He told me you were dating.”

“He did? I wasn’t sure-“

“Well _he_ seemed kind of sure”, Richard gently interrupted. “Just go for it, mate. I’m glad for you.”

Richard patted his shoulder, and Sean pouted. For a few seconds. Before going back to his shit eating grin. And he nodded.

“’Kay. Thanks Rich. You a real fine guy.”

“Oh I’m sorry but I’m already taken”, Richard chuckled.

Sean had an outraged laughter, and Richard laughed a little too. Sean went back to his tent, thanking Richard again, and Richard went to his tent as well. He realized for how long he has been gone when he saw Jack began his second poncho, and John almost finished his.

“Which one is it?” Richard asked, pointing his finger at the poncho.

“Black red and white, for uncle Dutch”, Jack answered. “I’m making the yellow, green and blue one for auntie Karen.”

“I almost finished the red, green and white one for Javi”, John added.

“Good, good”, Richard nodded, smiling. “I wonder if someone else would be interested in this. It helps me a lot.”

“Abby, maybe”, John said. “When Susan ain’t harrassin’ her. I dunno about the others.”

“We’ll see.”

John nodded, and the three of them just continued knitting. Richard was surprised to imagine Sean trying to learn how to knit to thank Richard for his good advice. Even if, really, Richard didn’t do anything. Lenny did.

And right now, Lenny’s gone. With Arthur and the others.

Despite all his efforts, Richard’s trail of thoughts always led him to Arthur. Despite all the bad things that could happen, on both sides.

He was probably making an expression, because John asked him if he was alright. Richard hesitated before answering – he was getting good at lies by omission, and he didn’t like it.

“I’m fine, John”, Richard answered. “There are some things bothering me, but I’m good enough. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.”

John didn’t insist, and Jack was looking at Richard, but didn’t say anything. At this point, Richard perfectly understood how clever the kid was. He was almost expecting him to be emotionally mature as well. But Jack didn’t say anything. Because he was well raised, probably.

Soon after that, like the previous week, Tilly came to get him before noon for some more gossiping. Here were Karen, Mary-Beth, Sadie, Abigail and Molly, sitting on the table, looking at Richard with curiosity. But this time, they were not curious about men in general, but about Richard and Arthur exclusively.

“Told you girls something was about to happen”, Karen proudly said.

“It was easy to guess”, Abigail added.

Abigail and Tilly shared a tender laughter. Karen, on the other hand, had a big cackle. Richard almost saw Molly having a grin.

“You’re so much better than Mary”, Mary-Beth affirmed. “I’m really glad Arthur loves you.”

“Mary?”, Richard repeated, surprised. “Arthur’s second wife?”

“Yeah.”

“Beth holds a big grudge on her. For harming our precious Arthur”, Tilly said, smiling.

“Who doesn’t?”, Abigail giggled.

“She didn’t deserve him. You do”, Mary-Beth decided, looking at Richard.

“Oh? What did I do to deserve him?” Richard asked.

This was a real question. And it took the girls a few seconds to understand how serious Richard was. They were beginning to smile, to prepare their ironic answers probably. But they didn’t. The ladies really seemed to think about it. Richard patiently waited for their answer.

“You both have your little mood and character. You’re as good at arguing as you’re at being in peace. You’re doing pretty good together”, Tilly said first, gently.

“You seem to be real good with your hands”, Karen said, with her mischievous smile. “I totally can relate to Arthur liking you.”

“I like you. And so does everyone, more or less. But especially Kieran. I’m kinda jealous”, Mary-Beth added, grinning.

“You’re bein’ useful around here, in a lot of ways. And Dutch respects you a lot. It’s all that matters to me.”, Molly said, shrugging.

“Arthur changed a lot because of you, in a good way. And seeing how efficient John and Jack are bein’, I’d say you’re good at makin’ people better. Everyone sees that, and thank you for it”, Abigail said, grateful.

“Good men are rare, nowadays. And you’re a good man, Richard”, Sadie said, surprising everyone. “Strange, and unstable, but good. So is Arthur, and you found each other. I don’t see what else I can add.”

Richard widened his eyes, looking at the girls. They were looking at him too, of course. He didn’t know what to answer to that, if he was being honest. So he didn’t answer.

“Look, ladies”, Karen jeered. “Cat ate this man’s tongue. Arthur will be pissed.”

Karen and Tilly laughed, Abigail snorted, Mary-Beth rolled her eyes and Richard chuckled. After that, Richard was saved by miss Grimshaw’s shouting, because most girls left the table. But before Abigail left, Richard asked her if she would be fine with learning how to knit. She seemed to think about it, and she accepted. She would begin as soon as she would not be busy in the camp. Richard nodded, and Abigail left.

Right when Richard were wondering what he was going to do, Hosea came and sit in front of him, greeting with a nod. Richard did see the little smile the elder had.

“What’s this grin about, Hosea?” Richard asked, before the other talked.

“I had a pretty interesting conversation with Arthur, earlier. It makes me think I’m supposed to tell you something.”

Richard nodded, waiting for the said declaration.

“Arthur is my son, you know that”, Hosea asserted. “He loves you, really. And I’m pretty sure you love him too. But I think you should know somethin’ else.”

Richard nodded again. Indeed, he loved Arthur, and Arthur loved him too. Richard also understood, the way Arthur talked about him, that Hosea was his father. But then, Hosea’s expression became a lot darker. It surprised Richard, seeing how kind and affable Hosea has been until now.

“If you hurt him, in any way, I assure you there’s no place on God’s Earth where I won’t find you and make your life a livin’ Hell. Am I clear?”

“Very clear”, Richard said, almost scared.

“Good”, Hosea said, becoming friendly again. “Look, I wouldn’t be a good parent if I didn’t say that to you.”

“I understand. Don’t worry. That’s sweet of you. Anything else you wanna talk about?”

Hosea seemed to think about it a bit. He had one eye half-closed.

“Do you have family, boy?” he eventually asked.

“I do. Parents in England and siblings in the States. Why?”

“Oh, too bad. I woulda loved to meet your parents. For reasons I think you can guess”, Hosea said with a little laughter. “And I was pretty curious about the people who raised a boy like you.”

“Well I can tell you more if you want.”

Hosea leaned towards Richard, his elbows on the table and his head on his hands, curious.

“I’m listenin’.”

“My mom was real poor for all her youth”, Richard began. “She didn’t have a home, and survived in the streets. One of the fiercest brawlers of London’s underground.”

“I bet you look a lot like her”, Hosea said, almost tenderly.

“I do. She met my father in peculiar circumstances”, Richard said, amused.

“How?” Hosea asked, raising a brow.

“He was rich. Like, _real_ rich. Almost English royalty. And they met when my dad was almost mugged by some thugs, when he was like eighteen years old. My mom saved him. There, despite their social differences, they bonded pretty quick. They had my oldest brother Johan two years later. My dad’s family was against this union, but they didn’t care. My dad ran off, and made another life with my mom and my brother elsewhere.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Six. An older brother, then two older sisters, then two younger sisters, and one last little brother. I’m right on the middle.”

“How old are they?”

“My older brother Johan is thirty-nine, my first older sister Debrah is thirty-five, my second older sister Molly is thirty-three, I’m thirty-one, my first little sister Camille is twenty-eight, and the last two, Wanda and Kyle, twins, are twenty-five. Johan, Debrah, Molly and Kyle have children, and Camille is pregnant.”

“Oh, wow” Hosea said, whistling. “That’s one big family you have there, son.”

“Yeah. I can’t see them as much as I want to, but this is good enough.”

“Indeed. Family is… Family is the most important thing in life, Richard. Promise me you won’t forget that.”

“I won’t. Hell, you guys are a little my family too, you know?”

Hosea had a tender smile. A smile he often saw on Dutch’s face as well, and that Susan tried her best to hide most of the times. Richard was probably the only one to see it.

“You sure is part of our family, the way I see it”, Hosea confirmed. “So whatever you do, you stay safe, okay?”

“I will.”

Hosea stood up, and went back to his tent, after he patted Richard’s shoulder on his way. Not knowing what to do, Richard went back to his tent as well. Everyone was doing their own stuff in their corner, peacefully. Well, Susan was still shouting at Karen, Tilly, Abigail and Mary-Beth, but that apart, the camp was pretty calm. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bill go in Kieran’s tent, patting him on the back. Seeing Kieran’s expression, he decided to go and save him. Maybe.

“Morning boys”, he greeted them.

“Hey Rich”, Kieran timidly said.

“Washington”, Bill answered. “What’s up?”

Richard didn’t miss the look Kieran sent him.

“What’s going on here, Bill? You guys are best friends now?” he jeered.

“Yeah, absolutely. Right Duffy?” Bill asked, hitting Kieran’s back again.

“Uh I don’t know?” Kieran tried, his eyes still on Richard.

“Can I borrow him for a moment? I’ll give it back to you in one piece, I promise”, Richard suggested, amused.

Kieran thanked him with his gaze, even before Bill grumbled his answer. He left the tent, and Richard sat in his place. He heard Kieran have a sigh that would have woken up all the orphans on the east coast of United States. Right when Richard sat, Kieran put his head on Richard’s shoulder, and Richard his head on Kieran’s, as they usually do. Richard didn’t know where this habit came from, and he suspected Kieran didn’t know either.

“He wants to be nice”, Richard said. “Let him try.”

“How am I supposed to let him know he doesn’t do it the right way?” Kieran asked, sighing again.

“Just tell him. You know, communication is the basis of every relationship.”

“Speaking of relationship, you managed with Arthur? Despite your disappearance ?”

“Yeah. I explained it to him, he was angry, he swore a lot, but he understood. Eventually. We will sort it out for good when I’ll be done. I owe him that much.”

Kieran moved his head, making Richard move too. He looked at Kieran, who was looking at him, apparently surprised.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Kieran asked, as though it was not a real question.

“I do”, Richard simply said.

“Oh. For a moment, I thought...”

Richard frowned, intrigued by Kieran’s change of tone. He was carefully avoiding Richard’s eyes. Richard thought about it for a while. Before realizing wat Kieran was implying.

“You thought-”, Richard repeated.

“Yeah”, Kieran admitted. “But then you helped me with Beth, so I guessed that was not it.”

“Am I that subtle?”, Richard chuckled. “No, Kieran, you’re my friend.”

“Yeah”, Kieran repeated, sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m silly.”

“That you are”, Richard said, still amused, taking Kieran’s hand. “And you’re cute. But I assure you I had no such intentions towards you.”

Kieran looked at his hand, in Richard’s, then he looked at Richard in the eyes. He was visibly confused, and said nothing after that. Until he suddenly leaned towards Richard to quickly put a soft kiss on his lips. Still as fast, he took a step back, standing on the opposite side of the tent. Richard looked at him, putting his fingers on his lips. He tooke a few seconds to realize what just happened.

“I’m sorry!” Kieran said, loudly.

“Hey, relax, it’s okay”, Richard said, gently. “It’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Come back and sit, mate. Please.”

Kieran came back, as he was asked, but still avoiding Richard’s eyes. Then, Richard remembered something.

_“I like you. And so does everyone, more or less. But especially Kieran. I’m kinda jealous.”_

“I was going to suggest you tell Mary-Beth, but she already knows, doesn’t she?” Richard understood.

“Yeah. I told her I really like her a lot. But-”

“You like me too, I get it”, Richard interrupted, amused. “I can’t blame you though.”

Kieran had a soft silent laugh, and dared to look at Richard again.

“I’m sorry”, Kieran said again, a little more confident.

“Don’t be. Beth is nice, as long as you don’t piss her off”, Richard chuckled.

“And Arthur… Arthur is-“

“Yeah, I know”, Richard sighed, rolling his eyes but still a little smily. “Arthur is complicated. But he’s handsome, and he has a heart of gold. Despite his best efforts to hide it.”

Kieran pouted, and came closer to Richard to go back to their previous position. Head on shoulders and head on head. It made Richard smile.

“Did he tell you I saved him once?” Kieran suddenly said.

“Well no. But I’m not surprised. Him and his bloody ego probably haven’t accepted it yet.”

“Probably”, Kieran repeated, chuckling.

“You’re doing great, Kieran. Don’t ever change.”

“Same to you.”

After that, speaking of the devil, Mary-Beth came in to see Kieran, and saw the two men in their very close position. She had a little laughter, saying they were real cute like this, and asked Kieran if he would accompany her and Tilly in Valentine to buy some things for mister Pearson. Kieran nodded, and they both asked if Richard was going to come with them. Not knowing what to do, he accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was easy. Now, it gets complicated.


	15. Haunted (Day 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is not the only one to have a ghost problem, after all (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE!
> 
> I made some research for another story, and I made a mistake. Not an important one, really, but I'll explain.  
> In the main game, Arthur actually got his history with Mary, almost got married to her before she dumped him. And then had sex with Eliza and had a child with her, but she was a lot younger than him. They didn't have a relationship in a strict sense.  
> In this story, Arthur was nineteen, as well as Eliza, when they met and when they had their children. And then, almost a decade later, Arthur had a little history with Mary, but soon realized it was pointless. It did hurt him, but not as much as Eliza's and Isaac's death hurt.
> 
> So this story's officially an AU. Darnit.

Arthur was riding with Dutch, Charles, Javier and Lenny for a while now. He asked Dutch if they were almost there, and Dutch said yes. Indeed, the railway was visible right after that, and Dutch explained the plan. Arthur and Javier put the explosives and the fuel John stole a few days back – while Arthur was looking for Richard, he understood – and put them on the railway. While Dutch, Charles and Lenny watched for the train’s arrival. When the explosives detonate, the fuel will set the railway on fire, forcing the train to stop. And then, the gang will have a little time to rob the train. The most valuable things are supposed to be in the front, right behind the locomotive.

“That’s pretty smart”, Arthur admitted.

“It’s John’s plan”, Dutch answered. “Looks like all this time knittin’ ponchos sharpened his brain”, the father added, amused.

Javier had a little laugh, and so did Lenny. But Arthur’s expression went suddenly darker.

“Looks that way”, Arthur said, absently.

Arthur’s mind was really far, all of the sudden. He had a lot of memories coming back to him. All the times he saw Richard knitting, and how peaceful he looked. It’s probably when he felt the more things for him.

He almost saw Dutch had a little apologizing look. Charles put a hand on his arm, making Arthur look at him.

“Arthur.”

“I’m cool”, Arthur said, shaking his head.

“Stay focused, please”, Charles insisted.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Charles was almost as good as Richard to make Arthur feel better. This time, Arthur clearly saw Dutch send a thankful look to Charles, who just nodded. Then, as planned, Arthur went to set the explosives with Javier, on several spots on the railway, and they went further from the tracks, waiting for the signal from the other group.

“You okay, _hermano_?” Javier asked.

“I’m fine, Javi”, Arthur answered.

“Sorry, but I still ain’t used of seein’ you in love”, Javier chuckled.

“Pretty sure you ain’t the only one”, Arthur cackled. “C’mon, the others should be set.”

As soon as he said that, Dutch sent a signal to them, saying the train was coming. So Javier made the explosives blow, and the fire was set. They all come closer to the railway, and just as planned, the train slowed down pretty early. To try and stop before the flames caused by the explosives. The bandits came even closer to the railway, but not close enough to be burned by the flames, waiting for the train to stop.

Once it was stopped, the groupe arrived pretty fast on the first wagons to go and rob the few people who were there. But there were essentially people guarding the first wagons, so they didn’t have that much to take. But according to Colm’s plan, there was a big score in the locomotive.

While Javier, Charles and Lenny were tying the employees n a corner, and Dutch was looting the wagons, Arthur entered the locomotive first. But he stopped right on the spot when a gun tapped his temple. He tried and look in the direction of the person holding at gunpoint, but he couldn’t see them.

The gun was familiar though. Lilah had the same one.

“Don’t move, cowboy. I really don’t want to shoot you.”

Arthur froze even more hearing that. Not only the man had a British accent, but he called Arthur “cowboy”. Almost in the same fashion Richard did. But still, he was in the dark, so Arthur couldn’t see him.

“Okay, okay”, Arthur said, raising his hands. “What do I do then?”

“Come in. And close the door behind you.”

Arthur frowned, and did what he was asked. He saw some kind of big lock, on the big metal door, and closed it as well. He was trying to look at the man, but he was in the dark. And he lowered his gun, to light up a lamp, showing him at last.

At this point, Arthur wasn’t even surprised to see the man on the photo.

“You’re Nick”, he said.

“Yeah. And if you know who I am, I guess you’re Arthur”, the man answered. “I’d love to chit chat about how funny this could be, but I don’t have the time. Listen to me, please.”

Arthur frowned even more, listening to Richard’s dead lover. He even ended up wondering if Mary’s husband was dead for real, or if he’s going to be back as well, as a crimelord.

“I don’t know how you guys knew about this train, but you should drop it”, Nick explained. “Leviticus Cornwall isn’t the kind of guy you want to rob.”

“Yet, Colm O’Driscoll wanted to rob him. We stole the plans from him”, Arthur answered. “You should go ask him.”

“Darnit”, Nick swore in a breath. “Look, Arthur, if you steal these papers, mister Cornwall will send Pinkertons on your lovely bottom. And I don’t think that’s what you want.”

“Not if he doesn’t know it’s us”, Arthur replied.

“He will know. Trust me.”

Arthur raised a brow at that. Could he trust this man, who had no problem feigning his death for two years, works for a man suspiciously rich, and despite the fact that he really looked as nice as Richard said he was? He wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know if I can”, Arthur eventually said. “I could just push you aside and take the papers anyways, y’know?”

“I’d love to see that”, Nick provoked.

“You want me to jump you?” Arthur said, perplex.

“Yes please.”

Arthur crossed his arms, fighting the man’s gaze. He seemed… amused. Strangely. As if he really was waiting for Arthur to attack him. Or was it something else? Arthur took a few seconds to remember.

_He was really good at flirting and teasing._

Oh.

“Now that’s uncalled for, boy”, Arthur grumbled. “Now get outta my way. I don’t wanna hurt you either.”

“I can’t do that, Arthur.”

Arthur drew his gun out, and Nick took a single step towards him. In a flash. Arthur was aiming at his shoulder, but as Nick got closer, his hand was on Nick’s shoulder, ready to shoot in the wagon. Then, in two more motions, he kicked Arthur’s left foot, making him lose his balance, then jumped on Arthur’s arm to make him fall. Two seconds later, Nick was sitting on Arthur, in a very specific position. Reminding Arthur of something else, that happened in his tent the previous day. He felt himself blush a little.

“How did you-“

“I have a lot of moves, cowboy”, Nick said with a definitely familiar smile. “Still, as fun as it was, you should leave, really.”

“I can’t do that.”

Just at this moment, Arthur heard Dutch call him, right outside the locomotive, and he and Nick exchanged a look. They didn’t say anything, though. Before Arthur said he was stuck in the locomotive. Nick sighed, and stood up, holding his hand towards Arthur. He took it, and stood up as well. Arthur looked around him, and Nick had disappeared. Arthur blinked, in an exaggerated fashion, and looked for him. But he was alone. He found another door on the other side, which was not locked, and two big chests, which looked heavy.

Arthur opened the door, seeing Dutch ready to open the door with a stick of dynamite. But he stopped, and checked if Arthur was alright. Arthur explained what happened, or at least the most important part: the fact that some guard said there are big chests, with some important papers, and that the man the train belonged to, Leviticus Cornwall, was some powerful man. The guard ran off, of course. He omitted to say who the “guard” was, he wanted to keep this conversation between him and Richard.

Arthur skilfully opened the chests, and, more than papers, there were also some gold bars.

“That ain’t half bad, Arthur”, Dutch said. “Now, we must leave before reinforcements arrive.”

“And we should keep a low profile. Just in case what I heard is true”, Arthur added. “Pinkertons are bad news, Dutch. They have a sinister reputation among bandits.”

“I know that, son. I think we should move camp soon”, Dutch decided. “I’ll talk about it with Hosea and Susan when we get back.”

Arthur nodded, and Dutch asked Lenny, Javier and Charles to help them carry the bars, as he was taking the papers. Soon after, they were going back to camp, as the sun was setting. Arthur gave his share of the gold to Hosea, and went straight to Richard’s tent. He was reading a book, and Arthur was pretty sure he saw Lenny read this one earlier.

“Hey”, Arthur said.

He must have had a strange tone, because Richard looked at him, narrowing his eyes. He put his book on the ground, and put his glasses up his nose.

“Hey”, Richard answered. “What’s going on, love?”

“You _really_ read right through me, huh?” Arthur answered, mildly amused.

“Yep”, Richard said, with a little smile.

Arthur came close to Richard to sit near him, and looked at his favorite assassin. Who was still genuinely curious about what was going on. Arthur sighed, and took Richard’s hand, as the latter’s expression grew more and more concerned.

“What is it, Arthur?” Richard asked again, a little more worried.

“The train was guarded, Rich. And… Isaac’s not the only one good at bein’ not so dead.”

Richard frowned, and Arthur didn’t add anything. His words were just stuck in his throat. Now he realized how hard it had been for Richard to tell the truth about Isaac. But he trusted Richard to fill in the holes on himself, because he was so much smarter than Arthur.

After almost a minute, Richard’s eyes widen. And then, his expression went to full rage.

“Is this a fucking joke?” Richard shouted.

“It’s not. Rich, I-”

Richard’s breath became more and more irregular, and Arthur held him in his arms. Richard stopped moving, but he seemed still pissed. For good reasons, Arthur decided. But his reaction did surprise Arthur.

“Rich, calm down-“

“I’ll kill him, Arthur”, Richard panted, taking Arthur in his arms. “I’ll _fucking_ kill him. Burn his corpse, dance on his bloody ashes, spit and piss on them, then throw them in Cornwall’s soup. So he becomes the _shit_ he is.”

Arthur almost choked on Richard’s words, but he just widened his eyes. He has never seen him so angry. And it was probably for the best, he thought. He was almost scared of him. But he didn’t let go.

“Calm down”, Arthur repeated, in his best soothing voice.

Arthur kept hugging Richard, patting his back, and then he heard him cry in his shoulders. This broke Arthur’s heart more than he could have imagined. Richard talked again, at the moment Arthur opened his mouth to say something.

“Did he hurt you?” Richard asked, still sobbing.

“Nah, I’m good. He didn’t seem to want to. He tried to stop us from robbin’ Cornwall, because of how dangerous the guy is.”

Richard hummed, visibly getting a little calmer. But Arthur still could feel him tremble a little. He squeezed Richard, who huddled against him a little more.

“There’s somethin’ else”, Arthur remembered. “And you ain’t gonna like it.”

“Go ahead. I’m having a shitty evening anyways.”

“He had a strange gun. Tiny, with gildings. One of a kind. Like… you can put it in a sleeve.”

Once again, Arthur didn’t say everything. And Richard’s fast brain almost immediately put the pieces together.

“Fuck”, Richard swore in Arthur’s shoulder. “I think I’ll have a word with Lilah tomorrow.”

“Yeah. But be careful okay? These folk seem tricky.”

“I will.”

Richard looked at Arthur in the eyes. His own eyes were a little lidded, and wet, but Arthur could see a lot of emotions in them. This was one of the rare occasions he could really see how much Richard loved him. Just like that, in one exchange of looks. And seeing of perceptive Richard was, Arthur was pretty sure he could see a lot of love in Arthur’s eyes, right now. Hell, even Arthur could feel it, so yeah. Richard was definitely seeing it.

Arthur was about to kiss Richard, but Richard stopped his gesture.

“Arthur, I’m sorry”, Richard suddenly said.

“What? What for?”

“You’ve seen the worst of me by now. The _real_ me. The me who enjoys making the others suffer. I’m… I’m terrified, Arthur. I’m scared that one day, I’ll hurt _you_ by being _me_.”

Arthur had some memories coming back to him, then. Their first meeting, when he saw Richard maniacally stabbing a guy who obviously was already dead. Sometimes, Richard’s little tone when he was talking about killing people. The fact that he didn’t kill the man who supposedly killed his ex, just making sure he suffers for the rest of his life. And right now. He learned that a person he loved was still alive, but he threatened to kill him for his lie. In a very specific way, of making him suffer.

Arthur remembered, Richard has a strange relationship with pain. But he also remembered something else.

“That ain’t the real you, Richard. The real you’s the guy who loves art, makes a warm cloth for someone who ain’t deservin’ it and who’s liked by a bunch of criminals because of how kind and honest he is. And, well…”

Arthur stopped for a few seconds, his cheeks getting hot.

“Your only flaw’s to love a guy like me” Arthur jeered. “I clearly don’t deserve you. And one of the few times I feel smart is when I tell ya how much you mean to me. ‘Cause I love you, Richard Washington. For-”

“For better or worse?”, Richard finished. “Is this a marriage proposal, Arthur Morgan?”

Arthur frowned a little, but ended up laughing.

“You’d like it?”

“I guess”, Richard answered, amused as well. “But for now…”

Richard kissed Arthur, and pushed him on his bed, sitting on him. Arthur had a big déjà-vu impression. One he liked, this time.

“Would you like to sleep with me, cowboy?” Richard proposed, with a big smile.

“You know it. But right now’s not the time. The tent’s opened.”

“Later then. I’ll hold you to that, love”, Richard said, still smiling.

“Sure.”

Arthur smiled as well, standing up with Richard. They went out of the tent, holding hands, as the dinner was getting ready. And after that, they met in Arthur’s tent, to continue where they paused earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the one chapter where I realized Richard was very similar to me. Personality-wise, I mean. Most of Richard's reaction in this story are pretty much the way I would react in his situation. I guess? X)


	16. Making Things Clear (Day 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have some explaining to do. (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: I'll go back on something I mentioned a few chapters ago.

Once again, Arthur woke up and saw Richard sleeping close to him. He smiled, a little, before remembering this wasn’t going to last. He kind of accepted the fact that Richard went all alone in some strange plan, or so he thought. But right now, seeing him so peaceful, so vulnerable, woke up his protective instincts.

As if Richard heard him think, he opened his eyes, and looked at Arthur.

“Good morning love”, Richard said, with a litte smile.

“Mornin’ Rich”, Arthur answered. “I dunno if I’ll get used to that.”

“To what?” Richard asked, raising a brow.

“The ‘love’ thingy. I know you love me, but it’s still weird to hear it.”

Richard narrowed his eyes, and had a little laugh, surprising Arthur.

“Well get used to it, cowboy”, Richard asserted. “Because I’m not gonna stop right now.”

“Great”, Arthur said with a tender sigh.

Richard giggled again, and leaned on Arthur to kiss him on the lips. Then Richard kissed him on the chin, making Arthur frown. Richard was looking at Arthur, without saying anything. But Arthur could tell when Richard was hesitating to say something.

“What’s goin’ on?” Arthur gently asked.

Richard put his fingers on Arthur’s chin, making Arthur more curious. It took him a few seconds to understand. Right before Richard talked again.

“I talked to you about my scars, now it’s your turn”, Richard said. “You have a lot of bullet wounds and some stab wounds all over you, obviously, but these ones are more intriguing. What’s the story?”

“Man, I’m sorry to disappoint you, Rick, but I don’t remember”, Arthur explained. “I was real young when this happened. In some fight, I guess, before I met Dutch and Hosea.”

“Oh, shit. I really am disappointed, Arthur”, Richard said, a little amused. “You know basically everything about me, and now, _you_ get to have a mystery? This isn’t fair.”

“Like I said, I’m sorry”, Arthur repeated.

“It’s okay. I’m a big boy, I’ll get over it. Someday.”

Arthur chuckled as well, as Richard kissed him again. Arthur was susprised to think about how much he could stay like like for, like, forever. But Richard stood up first to put his clothes on, while Arthur was still looking at him. Richard intercepted his gaze, and offered him half a smile. He came back to the bed and kissed Arthur on the forehead, and got out of the tent. Arthur sighed, and got up to dress as well.

As he went out of his tent, someone was already waiting for him.

“Mornin’ Charles”, Arthur greeted.

“Good morning Arthur. Are you well?”

“Fine enough I guess”, Arthur said, shrugging. “You?”

“Yes, yes. Dutch wants to see you, and I’ll have something I wanna talk about after. Could you join me in my tent when you’ll be done?”

“Of course”, Arthur nodded. “See you later.”

Charles nodded as well, putting his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and smiling, and went to his tent. Arthur went towards the leader’s tent when he found Dutch, Hosea, Susan… and Isaac, tied to a chair, hands in the back, apparently not conscious.

“Dutch? What’s going on?” Arthur asked, a little antsy.

“We found this boy wanderin’ around camp”, Dutch explained. “He said he knew Rich, but we waited for either of you to come and confirm. You know him?”

“Well yeah”, Arthur said, clearing his throat. “He works with Lilah. And he’s… he’s my son.”

Hosea widened his eyes, and so did Susan. Dutch was clearly surprised, but had a more controlled expression. They all got closer to Isaac to look at him.

“Well, now you say it”, Susan said, shocked.

“But how’s that possible?” Hosea asked. “You said-“

“I know what I said, Hosea”, Arthur interrupted him. “Turns out Eliza might be alive as well. All under this Lilah’s control. The same Lilah who hires killers, who threatened Richard and who has contacts with Leviticus Cornwall and the Pinkertons.”

“Wait, what?” Dutch asked. “How’d you know about Cornwall and the Pinkertons?”

Arthur almost choked on his saliva. In his rage of unchecked worry, he forgot he didn’t talk about Richard’s ex to Dutch. So he sighed, and told the truth to his parents. Once again, Hosea’s surprise was explicit, and Susan, this time, just seemed mad. Dutch was just frowning.

“And this guy just let us take the money? Why?” Hosea asked, once he got calmer.

“I dunno”, Arthur admitted. “He clearly had the upper hand, and just chose to let me go. Somethin’ in this story’s clearly fishy.”

“You have no idea, mister Morgan.”

The four bandits all turned towards Isaac, who was looking at them with his eyes, who were so familiar to the parents. Now, there was no mistake possible. And this still made Arthur both mad, sad and proud.

“What you mean, son?” Dutch asked first.

“Lilah’s plans go far beyond your understanding”, Isaac explained. “You people are just caught in the middle, and you will be nothing more than collateral damage if you go between her and this man.”

“Who?”

“The man who let you go in the train.”

The adults all frowned at the child’s words, but none of them added anything. Dutch was doing his ‘I’ll make something up’ face, Susan was staring at Isaac in a strange fashion, and Hosea seemed just thoughtful.

“And you can’t tell what’s goin’ on, right?” Arthur tried.

“Of course not. Why would I do that?”

Arthur frowned, and Isaac held his hands in front of him, both with one gun in it. He was aiming at Arthur and Dutch. Wait, how and when did he free himself? And where did the guns come from? Dutch couldn’t just tie someone without taking their weapons.

One gun had gildings, and the other was… odd. It almost looked like a toy.

Hosea was frozen, and as soon as Susan tried to make a move and take her shotgun, Isaac dissuaded her by pointing his gun at her. Susan raised her hands as well. Isaac was no longer aiming at Arthur.

“Son, listen”, Dutch said, raising his hands.

“No, _you_ are going to listen”, Isaac asserted. “I am going to leave this camp, and take mister Washington with me, because that is the part of our contract. He is going to be back here tomorrow, in one piece.”

“Fine. You have our word, if we can have yours”, Dutch suggested.

“Of course”, Isaac nodded.

Dutch made a single move, and Susan relaxed. So did Hosea. Arthur was still unmoving, but his mind was a mess. Even more than before. Isaac seemed to see it, because he looked at him, while he was standing up.

“Do not worry, mister Morgan. If it can make you feel better, I can guarantee mister Washington’s safety to you”, Isaac proposed.

“How’re you gonna do that?” Arthur asked, monotone.

“If he gets back hurt, you can hurt me the same way.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Isaac”, Arthur frowned.

“That is why I will protect him. I promise.”

Arthur tried to find some answers in Dutch, Hosea or Susan’s expression. But he found none, they didn’t know what to do either. So Arthur just nodded, and Isaac nodded back. He lowered his guns, putting them behind his back, and went out of the tent. Arthur followed him, and they both found Richard on the kitchen table, with Sadie and Abigail.

“Good morning Arthur”, Abigail greeted him. “Who’s that?”

“Isaac? What the hell are you doing here?”, Richard asked.

“Good morning mister Washington”, Isaac said. “I am here to remind you you were supposed to get back to Saint Denis this morning.”

“Ah, shit. Sorry big guy”, Richard apologized. “I’m afraid I’ll have to postpone our conversation, Abby”, he added.

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

Richard stood up and went to kiss Abigail’s cheek, and went back to join Arthur and Isaac. The young man was looking at Abigail, and Arthur didn’t understand his expression. When Abigail asked the boy what was the matter, he eluded, and just went out of the camp. Richard kissed Arthur on the lips, and he followed Isaac. Arthur sighed, and sat at the table with Abigail and Sadie. The latter was silent, as she often was.

“Who’s that kid, Arthur?” Abigail asked again.

“It’s my son.”

Abigail had the same expression of pure shock Susan had earlier, and then she had the same wave of understanding on her face. Sadie, on the other hand, didn’t seem fazed by that.

“He looks like you”, she said, as Abigail was probably thinking it.

“But without your gruff charm”, Abigail added, with a little smile.

“Yeah, he probably took more of his mom.”

“Well I thought I lost them twelve years ago, so no. I’m pretty sure he ain’t like me”, Arthur said.

“Oh I’m so sorry, Arthur”, Abigail said, taking his hand.

Arthur looked at Abigail, who had a tender smile, while patting his hand. Like Charles, Abigail was one of the few persons Arthur really felt close to, and who seemed to understand him and see him for who he really was. And right before he went too far on his feelings for Abigail, he remembered he promised Charles he was going to meet him at his tent. So he just said Abigail he was alright, and promised her to talk more about anything later. Abigail nodded, and so did Sadie. Arthur stood up and went straight to Charles’s tent this time. He was sitting in a corner, reading a book.

“Charles, hey”, Arthur called him.

“Hey Arthur”, Charles smiled. “Come and sit, please.”

Arthur did what he was asked, and came to sit next to Charles, who put his book on his lap. Arthur thought he read some kind of emotion on Charles’s expression, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

Right now, he wished he could read faces as good as Richard seemed to do.

“You okay, buddy?” Arthur asked, a little curious.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“You know I love you right?”

Arthur frowned, remembering the last time their conversation began that way. Once again, Arthur said he loved Charles as well. Probably more than he loved most people – though that, he didn’t say. Then, Charles had a dramatic sigh, making Arthur even more curious. And no, he definitely wasn’t ready for what Charles was about to say.

“Truth is I try my best not to be in love with you. But it doesn’t work that well.”

“Charles, I-“

“No. Let me finish, Arthur”, Charles gently interrupted.

Arthur closed his mouth and nodded.

“The little talk I had with Richard last week made me think about it a lot”, Charles continued. “I told him about what happened between us, and he told me about Nick. Even though he didn’t say anything, I’m pretty sure he read right through me as well.”

Arthur had a little smile imagining that. It appears that Charles told a lot to Richard, and likewise. And he could perfectly figure that Richard also read Charles like a book. Guy was good at reading people, most of the times.

“Until then, I think a little part of me tought you’d change your mind. About us. But I understood this wasn’t gonna happen. Because of how you two obviously in love with each other.”

Arthur was about to say something, again, but this time, he understood Charles’s expression. As he took Arthur hand in his.

“Richard’s a fine man, Arthur. I like him a lot, and so does everyone. You two are real good together. Seein’ you be so content with him makes me happy.”

“Charles, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Charles came closer to Arthur to hold him with one arm, and as his face was coming closer to Arthur’s, the latter thought they were going to kiss. But this didn’t happen. Charles put his forehead on Arthur’s, with a little smile.

“What I feel for you ain’t gonna change”, Arthur said, echoing the thought he had earlier. “You’re my best friend, and the best man I know. I’ll always be there for ya.”

“I know Arthur”, Charles said, taking a step back. “I know. And so will I.”

“And well, seein’ some position we were bein’ in, I guess you have some leverage on me too. All kind of positions”, Arthur added, chuckling.

“That’s true”, Charles said fondly. “I didn’t dare to tell everything to Richard, but maybe you should.”

“Yeah I will. I’m sure he’s gonna like it. Naughty boy.”

Charles laughed a little, and so did Arthur. then, still at the same time, they both sighed.

“He’ll be fine, Arthur”, Charles tried, putting his hand on Arthur’s forearm. “You know him.”

“I know _him_. I ain’t sure about the people he workin’ with. But you’re right. I ain’t gonna go everywhere, I’ll try not to worry too much.”

“Of course I’m right”, Charles nodded, smug. “Come on now. I’m gonna go hunting, you wanna come with?”

“Yeah. I need some fresh air.”

Arthur stood up first, and held out his hand to help Charles stand up as well. Charles accepted his hand with a smile, and went out his tent to prepare his hunting stuff. Arthur went to join him soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write a Charthur fic one day. I will. Duh.


	17. Closure (Day 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Richard's page is fully turned. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be done.

Richard was going to went out of the camp, but Isaac admitted he didn’t come with a horse, so asked if he could ride with Richard. Richard didn’t argue with that, and went to take his mare with the other horses. He went on the horse first, and helped Isaac climbing behind him.

He felt a lot of callouses on the boy’s hand.

“Hold on tight”, Richard said. “I’m not gonna go full speed, but you never know”.

“Okay.”

Isaac put both his hands on Richard’s waist, and they were gone. Richard greeted Sean and Javier, who were guarding the entrance of the camp, and went deeper in the forest. This was the shortest way to go to the big city, he was sure.

“How did you come in the camp without being noticed?” Richard asked.

“I am pretty sure mister McGuire saw me at one point”, Isaac explained. “But I managed to hide in the most efficient way. Then, mister Mathews saw me.”

“And you just came by? He didn’t ask you any questions?”

“I saw that he saw me, and mister Van Der Linde knocked me out. I woke up in a chair, with them and mister Morgan talking about me as if I was not there.”

“Well, if you were knocked-“

“I was not.”

Richard wasn’t sure what Isaac meant by that, but he was pretty sure there was some subtext in Isaac’s word. Maybe he heard something he wasn’t supposed to, or something that he didn’t like? Still, Richard didn’t want to pry.

And if the kid was like the dad, even a little bit, he wasn’t going to open up like that. Of that, Richard was sure.

“How did you become an assassin, mister Washington?”

Richard turned around to see Isaac’s face, who was carefully avoiding his gaze. His eyes were staring something, in the distance, absently. Richard looked back in front of him.

“My mother taught me how to fight when I was real young”, Richard explained. “Not for a job, but for defending myself. Soon enough, I realized how much I liked that. I made a name for myself back in England, and then here.”

“Do you… _like_ hurting people?”

“Most of the times, yes. Because I’m a good judge of character, and most people I hunt are bad people. But… I’m not a good person, Isaac. Sometimes-”

“You do enjoy it”, Isaac repeated.

“Yeah. I’m sick, boy. I know it doesn’t excuse anything, but it does make me feel better. In a way. There’s still the nightmares though.”

“Because of your conscience”, Isaac understood.

“No. I don’t have a conscience, as such, but I guess it’s close enough.”

“What is your sickness?”

“Mental disorder. My mood is erratic, I tend to be sad, cheerful or mad all of the sudden. I sometimes have panic attacks for shitty reasons. I often think about how bad my life really is. And the nightmares. That’s why I always knit. I keep my mind busy, so I stop thinking about how messed up I am.”

Isaac mumbled something that sounded like an apology, and Richard dismissed it. Still, he didn’t talk about all that for a while now, and it made him feel a little better. Actually no, but talking is always good. For some reason, Isaac held Richard a little tighter, after that.

A few silent hours later, they both arrived in Saint Denis, and Richard put his mare to a stable nearby. He and Isaac entered the theater by the staff door, and after a while, Isaac disappeared. Richard just dealt with it to try and find Eliza. He had a lot to talk about with her.

But he didn’t find Eliza in her office. Instead, it was his turn to see a ghost.

“Rich. Hi.”

For a few seconds, Richard’s brain and heart almost stopped. He blinked hard, seeing the face of his one true love, who he saw die with his own eyes. And yet he was there, looking at him with a little shy smile. Too familiar, too real to be just another fit of Richard’s madness.

“Look, I-“

Richard interrupted him by throwing a needle right towards Nick’s neck. Nick caught it right before it reached its target, with a little surprise on his face.

“How _dare_ you just show up, Nick?” Richard asked, breath short. “After all this time. You have _exactly_ thirty second before I stab your cock, turn it to chopped meat, feed it to Eliza and skin you like a bloody deer.”

“Richard, wait-”

“Twenty-eight.”

“This isn’t enough, kitten”, Nick tried.

“Don’t fucking care. Deal with it. Twenty-one.”

Nick sighed, and took a deep breath.

“I had to die, Rich. Colm O’Driscoll had leverage on my father, and he would have killed both me and Eliza if we tried something. I didn’t plan for you to just intervene, and that he tried to kill Eliza anyway. I swear-“

“What?” Richard interrupted. “Leviticus _fucking_ Cornwall is your _father_?”

“Yeah. We changed our name to King when he had his first… political problems”, Nick said, unamused. “But Colm had some information, we didn’t know how.”

This was Richard’s turn to take a deep breath and exhale, loudly. He had a hard time to swallow all the information he just got from his not-so-dead ex-boyfriend.

“See if I care”, Richard said, still pissed. “Now go fuck yourself elsewhere, or I stab you for real this time.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.”

Richard turn around to see Eliza behind him, arms crossed, visibly angry. Richard was standing between them, not knowing what to add. He was still angry too.

“Small fucking world”, Richard mumbled. “I’d like to have an explanation, Eliza.“

“I don’t owe you nothing, mister Washington”, Eliza said, definitely angry. “Both as a boss, and as a person.”

“Since when is it getting personal?”

“Since you threaten to hurt my brother.”

“Liza, it’s cool”, Nick tried. “Rich’s right to be pissed. Go easy on him, please.”

Richard sighed, and was imitated by Eliza. He wasn’t sure, but he thought for a moment they probably sighed for the same reason. Richard came closer to Nick, who didn’t move. He wasn’t scared. Richard just stared at him. He still had a hard time believing it was true. He had a perfectly clear image of a thug shooting at point blank in Nick’s neck, and Nick crumbling in a pool of blood. This was a very complex setup, and for what? Richard didn’t know for sure, but he swore to put the pieces together.

“You have something that belongs to me”, Richard ended up saying.

“I know it isn’t your heart no more”, Nick said, smiling. “So what is it?”

Richard frowned. Nick seemed aware of what was happening in Richard’s life, but this wasn’t surprising at this point. Richard took back his needle from Nick’s hand, and went back to Eliza’s side. She was a little less pissed, but Richard was.

“It’s not over, Nicholas”, Richard asserted. “Either you’ll spit it all out, or you’ll spit something else. A _lot_ less agreeable.”

Nick had a little sweet laugh – that Richard tried his best to ignore – and Eliza frowned as well. Visibly, some things didn’t change. Nick knew Richard had no intention of executing his threats, and Eliza had some doubts. Except maybe, this time, Richard thought he could do it. Consumed by a lot of negative emotions he felt towards Nick.

As soon as Eliza asked Richard to follow her, Nick called him back. Richard stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“I missed you, kitten”, Nick said.

“Don’t care”, Richard answered, before leaving the room.

Deep down, Richard tried his best to deny that a little part of him really was glad to see him.

Eliza led him to another office, and Richard did see an envelope on the desk. The same kind of envelope Isaac gave him when he had a hitman contract. Eliza gave him the envelope, and Richard opened it. There was a lot of cash on it, and on another paper, two names. Eliza King and Isaac King.

“What’s this?” Richard asked.

“Isaac found that on an O’Driscoll he killed last week. Someone, probably Colm, hired someone to kill both Isaac and I.”

“That surprising? I mean you pretty much wanna kill him too right?”

“Well you’re not wrong. But this man has a way to know things that bother us. If you could catch him alive, we could figure it out.”

Richard seemed to think about it. He had no intention of letting Colm O’Driscoll alive, especially not after he learned the truth about Nick’s and Eliza’s “deaths”, but for them, he could try. He was looking at the paper, and the money. At this moment, Eliza gave him the money.

“What’s that for?” Richard ask, taking the money.

“A promise you’re making. You won’t tell anything about that to Arthur Morgan.”

“You don’t have to give me money for that”, Richard said, frowning.

“I know you don’t like to lie, mister Washington. So this is to make your choice easier.”

“This doesn’t help, Eliza. Keep your money, I don’t want it.”

Richard gave the money back, and Eliza took it, sighing. Before explaining to Richard the next step of their plan. It was pretty simple, actually. Eliza asked Richard to kill Leviticus Cornwall.

“What? Why?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“This doesn’t concern you, mister Washington”, Eliza said, her tone a little more dry. “Go in your room, I’ll contact you shortly.”

Eliza left before Richard had time to add anything, and he ended up doing what he was asked to. It was the first time Richard ever questioned one of his employers. But seeing how much he cared about his own parents, it surprised him to see a child willing to kill his own parent. And it bothered him. A lot.

He didn’t even hear the person who entered his room right after him. At least not right away.

“I don’t wanna talk to you, arsehole”, Richard said, head in the hands, without looking.

“This is a problem, but if you just listen, it’s fine by me.”

Richard looked at Nick, who closed the door behind him, looking a little nervous. Richard had a hard time to admit it made his curious. A little. And he put back his head in his hands.

“Liza doesn’t really want to kill our dad. Well, she hates him as much as I do, but it’s not that”, Nick explained. “She’s gonna use you. As a bait. To lure out the true targets.”

“I don’t care”, Richard said. “I have a job, and I’ll do it.”

“I do care, Rich. I don’t like that idea of you being-“

“And you lost the right to fucking care when you _died_ ”, Richard interrupted him, sending lightning with his eyes. “If you think you’ll soften me up by being your old sappy self, you’re wasting your time. Now go fuck yourself elsewhere.”

Nick ignored him, and came closer. Richard was trying his best not to look at him, because he was getting a little nervous himself, right now. Not because he was mad – not totally – but especially because he was afraid. He was afraid to care again about Nick. And he was scared that Nick did see it.

“Kitten, look at me.”

“Fuck you.”

“ _Please_.”

Richard sighed and looked in these so familiar hazel eyes. They were even more sparkly than Richard remembered, and than they were on the photo he never got rid of. He cound’t read the emotion he was seeing in there, though.

And his heart almost stopped when Nick put his hands on Richard’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Richard. I really am. I hope you’ll forgive me someday.”

“Yeah, whatever”, Richard answered, feeling his cheeks getting hot.

“Also, I’ll have to thank Arthur Morgan, sometime”, Nick added, going back.

“Why?”

“Because he managed to make you forget about me.”

“I never forgot about you, dumbass.”

Richard put a hand in his smoking suit, and threw the photo right at Nick’s feet. He took it and looked at it for a few seconds, and looked at Richard with a sad smile.

“So this is closure, huh?” Nick asked, with a tone telling he knew the answer.

“Yes. You hurt me harder than anyone ever had, Nick. I think I might forgive you, one day, but I just can’t forget.”

“Fair enough.”

Nick put the photo in his own smoking suit, and left the room. Richard realized at this moment that some tears shed on his cheeks. He swept them off his face with his sleeve, and felt that a weight on his chest just flew away.

Yes, this was closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Richard is bipolar. As I am. That's also what I meant when I said Richard had a lot of things in common with me, as a person. But the term "bipolar" didn't exist before 1899, and this story, during chapter 1 of the game, occurs in 1898. So I just described the most common symptoms. That's almost a funny coincidence x)


	18. Open-Hearted (Day 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People tell things they have on their minds. Or rather, on their hearts. (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Mildly important note!
> 
> I remembered in chapter 20 that Richard was supposed to have glasses. And even though I don't talk about it anymore, he does have them still. I swear.

A few hours after the zenith, Arthur and Charles came back to camp, with two does and a boar – this was a lucky catch. They met up with Sean and Lenny, who were guarding together. Arthur almost snorted when he saw them being all close, and the way they just took a step back when he and Charles came by. He even saw Charles having a little tender smile.

They both went back at their tents, but Hosea intercepted Arthur, telling him that someone was waiting for him. Arthur was curious, especially seeing Hosea being a little nervous, and Charles suggested he came too. Arthur didn’t say no, obviously. And in the leader’s tent, they saw a man they both recognized.

The man on the photo.

“You know this boy, Arthur?” Dutch asked.

“Kinda”, Arthur replied. “You bein’ very ballsy to come over here, Nick”, he added, towards the visitor and his white smoking suit.

“I’ll take that as a compliment”, the man answered. “But I wouldn’t have if it wasn’t important. And about Rich. I know you care about him as much as I do.”

“Highly doubt it”, Arthur frowned. “But spit it out.”

Arthur was pissed at Nick. Because he remembered how sad and angry Richard was when he learned the truth. That, for him, made him want to punch people.

“Lilah’s gonna send him right in Cornwall’s maw”, Nick explained. “Just because by doing this, it will attract people. The Pinkerton she wants to see dead.”

“Yeah I remember that”, Arthur said. “And it makes sense. What a bitch.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but yeah”, Nick said, a litle embarrassed. “I don’t like this idea either, but Rich being Rich, he doesn’t care about being used like a bloody tool. So I came here to get your help. We have to save Richard.”

Arthur crossed his arms, looking at both Charles and Dutch. The first was a little curious, and the second, not knowing who the man was, seemed a little lost. So it didn’t help. So Arthur kept on letting his mad side talk.

“You better not tellin’ us bullshit, y’know?”

“I’m not. I swear” Nick said, raising his hands.

“I don’t care about your word, I care about Richard. So I’ll come with you. But if you do anything stupid-“

“I know”, Nick interrupted. “You’ll shoot me right away. That’s what I expected from you, Morgan.”

Arthur frowned again, and Dutch asked Artie to go wait for them close to the lake, close to the camp. Nick left, and Dutch sighed even louder than Arthur. That intrigued him.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“That boy’s trouble, Arthur”, Dutch asserted. “I can feel it in my guts.”

“You too?”

“It ain’t the same, Arthur.”

Arthur frowned, and Charles nodded. He agreed with Dutch on that. It was obvious that he didn’t like Nick because of their passive with Richard. Instead, Dutch was having this instinct of his, telling him that something was wrong. Arthur felt it right away, but the fact Dutch felt it too was worrying.

“You shouldn’t go with him alone, Arthur”, Charles suggested.

“He’s right”, Dutch confirmed. “You two should take one more gun with you.”

Arthur and Charles nodded, and they left the leaders’ tent. It was obvious to Arthur that Charles was going to come, but who else? He was pretty sure everyone would be in for it – some because of boredom, some because they liked Richard, maybe even both at the same time – but he didn’t know for sure. If Nick was really going to put them in a delicate situation, even in a trap, Arthur had to choose carefully.

“What are you boys up to?”

Arthur was surprised when he saw Sadie come closer to them. And he saw in Charles’s expression that he was surprised as well. But immediately after, Arthur remembered what happened the last time he went on a commission with Sadie, and the idea came right to his mind.

“Goin’ to shoot some fools, probably. Wanna come with?” Arthur asked.

“It’s gonna be dangerous”, Charles precised.

Arthur saw some disapproval in Charles’s expression. But the one Sadie was having was a lot more explicit. Like she was waiting for this. Arthur wasn’t surprised.

“You know it”, Sadie confirmed. “Be right back.”

Sadie went towards her tent, and Arthur was looking at Charles, having a puzzled expression. Arthur found that a little amusing.

“What are you thinking, Arthur?”, Charles asked, a little worried.

“What do you mean?”

“Why her, of all people?”

“She was there. And she’s really good with a gun. You should’ve seen her, when we came back from Valentine. She ferocious.”

Charles sighed, but Arthur saw a little amusement in it anyways. He was relieved, there was no hard feelings. Charles went to his tent to prepare himself as well, and Arthur went straight to the lake, where he found Nick, sitting, his back leaned over a tree. Arthur didn’t miss the little smile Nick was offering him. It made him frown.

“What?” Arthur asked, standing in front of him.

“For a second, I thought you weren’t coming.”

“You tellin’ me Rick’s in danger. I can’t just ignore you, even if it’s a whole load of bullshit”, Arthur explain, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Yeah. I think I see your point”, Nick answered, narrowing his eyes. “And now you’re here, there’s some things I want to tell you.”

Nick patted the ground close to him, and Arthur looked at him, frowning. But he sat anyways, seeing Nick looking at him in the corner of his eye.

“I’m pretty sure you know what I want to talk about”, Nick asserted.

“Yeah, I have an idea”, Arthur admitted. “Get on with it.”

“You know, the cliché. I want to thank you for taking care of him and all that.”

“I knew him for only a few weeks, now. He was doin’ alright on his own before.”

“You know what I mean.”

Of course Arthur knew what Nick meant. But he couldn’t just hear that kind of thing and not play dumb. He couldn’t help it. He had a hard trime realizing that he was actually good to Richard. It still was so unrealistic to him. But in a good way.

“Yeah, I do. I love him, even when he pisses me off. Especially when he pisses me off”, Arthur added, with a little smile. “And he loves me too, which is still a goddamn surprise. But what’s your point?”

“I still love him, but we officially broke up, you see?” Nick explained. “So I’m asking… No, I’m begging you to take care of him. From now on, and especially when I’ll be gone.”

“Gone? What you mean?” Arthur asked, raising a brow.

“When Liza and I will be done. Or rather, when she’ll be done with her revengeful killing spree, we’ll disappear. It’ll be like we were never here.”

“Liza?”

Nick opened his eyes wide, realizing what he just said. Arthur had no problem imagining what was happening in Nick’s brain right now: his tongue slipped. He even bit his lower lip, and Arthur was now sure Nick wasn’t supposed to tell him that. But he didn’t realize right away what Nick was saying.

“Well, you’d know it anyways, and it’s an evidence of my wish to trust you”, Nick shrugged. “My real name is Nicholas Cornwall, and Lilah’s real name is Elizabeth Cornwall. My older sister. But you knew her as Eliza King.”

Arthur frowned. He quickly thought that this kind of revelation would probably have destroyed him a week ago, but right now, he was just tired. Tired of people not being who they say they are, of people pretending to be dead. And it made him even more worried about Richard. A bastion of honesty lost in a world of lies.

But instead of that, Arthur had another question.

“Does Rich know?”

“He does. And you already know it pains him to lie to you”, Nick added, as Arthur was going to say something. “But Liza put a knife on his throat. Or rather… a gun on your head. I’m sorry.”

The more Arthur was talking to Nicholas, the more angry he was. So he just decide not to add anything. And surprisingly, neither did Nick.

Soon after, Charles and Sadie came by to the lake, and quickly introduced themselves to Nick. Who did the same, with a polite tone and an affable smile. Charles was skeptical, and Arthur knew why. Richard told him about Nick. Sadie, on the other hand, had nothing against the man, and just took a little time to explain how good she was with a gun.

“Oh, but I believe you, ma’am”, Nick gently said. “My sister is the best shooter I know, so I’m not judging.”

“Thank you. I had a hard time explainin’ that to some folk”, Sadie taunted, gesturing to Charles. “Women ain’t weaker than men.”

Charles looked at her as well, a little embarrassed. Arthur still found that amusing.

“Sadie, I didn’t-“

“She messin’ with you, pal”, Arthur gently interrupted him, almost chuckling. “So where we goin’?” he asked Nicholas.

Nicholas had a little laugh, as Charles rolled his eyes.

“Saint Denis station”, Nick explained. “We better go now, the train arrives this afternoon. Rich must be there already.”

Arthur and Charles nodded at the same time, and so did Sadie, right after. They all went towards their horses, and were gone towards the big city. Nick was in front, and Charles was right behind him. In the back, Arthur and Sadie were riding side by side. Arthur was looking at her a little. She was indeed doing a lot better, these days. She had already shown her blind determination to be useful in most ways, and Arthur felt he could rely on her to some levels. She definitely could handle herself.

This idea turned in his head, until he realized she was wearing the poncho Richard made for her. It almost blinded him.

“It’s gonna be fine, Arthur”, Sadie told him. “We’re gonna save your man, don’t you worry.”

Arthur didn’t answer. He just mumbled a thanks. But Sadie added something else.

“He helped me too, y’know?”

Arthur looked at her again, hearing her tone become a little lower. A little more emotional. He wasn’t expecting this woman to show any signs of weakness no more, and yet, here she was. Admitting things that Arthur had a hard time admitting himself.

“How?” Arthur asked.

“He reminded me of how strong I was. How strong I am. How strong I could be, because of my feelings for my Jake. He’s dead, but I’m gonna live for us both. Because love’s worth it.”

 _Love’s worth it_. Arthur indeed remembered Richard’s words, when he talked with Sadie, a few weks earlier. At this time, he wasn’t really paying attention, but right now, he realized how these words changed Sadie. Or rather, they didn’t changer her. They allowed her to be herself again. Somehow, Arthur wondered if Richard didn’t have this effect on him, and on a lot of people. He thought a lot of all that happened since Richard was in the camp.

Kieran and Mary-Beth were a thing, thanks to Richard. Arthur didn’t have any evidence, but he was sure of it, seeing how close Richard and Kieran were.

Lenny asked Sean out because of Richard, indirectly. It was Lenny who brought up the subject, when Arthur was talking about Richard. And about the feeling he didn’t think he had at the time. Causes and consequences.

Sadie was being herself again, thanks to Richard. In one conversation, he gave her more courage than any of the gang did in several weeks. Because Richard was so good at understanding people and helping them.

John was being a lot more careful and supportive to both his wife and kid thanks to Richard. John spent a lot more time with the kid while knitting, and Arthur was pretty sure he heard Abigail talk about the all around progress John was making. He seemd also sharper, Arthur thought with a little smile.

Charles confessed to Arthur, thanks to Richard. Because of how much they shared with each other. Arthur still had strong feelings for Charles, and he felt sorry that he couldn’t return his friend’s feelings, but they felt both relieved that they got things straight. Again.

And of course, of much Arthur had changed, because of his love for Richard. Or rather, once again, how much Arthur was being more honest now. He really loved Richard, like he didn’t love anyone for a long time, and he made him wanting to be better. And everyone was telling Arthur how much better he really was, thanks to Richard.

“Yeah”, Arthur eventually said. “Love’s worth it.”

Like he was hearing this, Nicholas turned around to look at Arthur. They gazes met for a moment, but neither of them said anything. They all rode in silence until the arrived in Saint Denis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sadie, best teammates. Change my mind. I dare you.


	19. Provocation (Day 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard's latest job isn't as complicated as it sounds. For him, at least. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, there's a note for you.
> 
> A few days ago, while I was struggling to write chapter 23 (I didn't finish it yet, shame on me), I realize I owe you a little explanation on a few things.  
> At first, I was telling myself that I would put all of Red Dead 2 characters in this, but you can see in the tags that they are not all here.
> 
> -Reverend Swanson and mister Strauss are missing. I guess they are here, just not physically present for now, since they are pretty important in the camp management. I don't like these two that much, so yeah. They're pretty invisible.  
> -Micah fucking Bell will probably not be here. I guess in my mind, Richard took his place as the last member of the gang. If you don't count Kieran and Sadie, who were not really a part of it until some point. I hate him so much. Hey, maybe I could bring him in to kill him? We'll see.  
> -Oh, I forgot about Uncle. Yeah, I think he's like the first two. He's there, but not active. Maybe I'll correct that in the future.  
> -Best boy Trelawny. How could I forget him? He has a funny British accent, it would be fun to see him interact with Richard. Oh, I love this idea.
> 
> These five apart, I didn't forget anyone. All of the others are either just mentioned a few times (I think Javier appeared in only one chapter, and some other characters appeared just in one or two occasions), or very present because I love them. I think you can guess who my favorites are.

Right after Nick’s departure, Richard thought a lot. About some things. Not about Nicholas himself – he already closed that subject. But about Arthur, in particular. His mind was wandering, between their first encounter, to their first friendly conversation, to their first act of getting close, to their first declaration. And now, well, they loved each other. Richard honestly thought he could never love someone like he loved Nick, but… now, he had the impression that he did.

Just by thinking about Arthur, Richard felt a lot of good emotions. He couldn’t help but smile, too. And he thought about something Arthur said, in a jokeful tone, in an all around serious conversation.

_“‘Cause I love you, Richard Washington. For-”_

_“For better or worse? Is this a marriage proposal, Arthur Morgan?”_

_“You’d like it?”_

_“I guess?”_

They both laughed at that. But… Of course Richard would love it. He already had the impression that he loved Arthur more than he loved his own life. The marriage in an official sense was not possible, but one day, who knows? For now, Arthur could put a ring on Richard’s finger, if they were both okay with it. It looked that way, anyways.

Richard would definitely talk about that to Arthur, after his next mission. Hell, he even considered about asking for his hand to Dutch and Hosea, who were Arthur’s parents.

Richard was so lost in his thoughts and future that he barely heard Eliza enter the room. Or rather, he didn’t hear her at all, and he saw her only when she stood right in front of him.

If he was on duty right now, he would be so dead.

“Mister Washington? Are you with me?” Eliza asked.

“Yeah, “Richard said, absently.

He looked at his boss, and realized that, for the first time since he met her, she wasn’t wearing a dress. She was wearing a black vest, similar to Richard’s, and gray pants. She was still wearing her mask and boots with heels though.

“You’re going somewehere” Richard understood.

“I have an appointment, yeah. And no, I’m not gonna tell you where or with who it is”, she quickly added, as Richard opened his mouth.

“Am I going alone in Saint Denis?” Richard asked.

“Some of my allies will join you later. Anonymously. But they will help.”

Richard nodded, and Eliza left, mumbling a “good luck” Richard barely heard. He didn’t answer, he didn’t have time to. He just took his quiver, full with needles, and went towards the entrance of the theater. Where he saw Isaac getting ready to leave.

“Hey”, Richard greeted him. “What are you up to, kiddo?”

“Good afternoon mister Washington”, Isaac greeted him, nodding. “A personal assignment. I’m going to Blackwater. Go get… some stuff. I should be back in two days.”

“Okay. You take care, you hear me?”

Isaac nodded, with a little smile that made Richard have a brain fart, and he left. Richard shook his head a little, to make his mind more clear, and he left soon after.

His destination was Saint Denis train station. There, he was supposed to wait for Leviticus Cornwall’s train, and ambush it. It sounded like a plan Dutch could have thought about, at first glance. But Eliza was a lot more tricky than Richard’s non-official father-in-law. There was a catch. Richard was sure of it.

At some point, a little before the train arrived, a man hustled Richard, apologizing. Richard was about to answer something, between an insult and his own apology, but he quiclkly realized the man dropped something in Richard’s pocket. There were a knife and a small gun, similar to the one Eliza had. Richard pouted, not wanting to do anything with a firearm, but couldn’t deny that could be useful. It was small enough to put it in his pocket, so he did.

Later, still before the train arrived, a postman gave him a letter. Richard was going to give the guy some money, but he was gone already. Richard supposed that he was part of the plan as well, but he knew he wasn’t when he saw where the letter came from.

It came from England. Richard almost choked on his own saliva. Train was coming soon, so he had to be quick. He couldn’t just keep that kind of letter and not read it.

_My dear son,_

_I hope you’re doing well in the States. I’m doing quite well, actually._

_The retirement is a lot less annoying that I feared it would be. It is greatly thanks to your father, as you can guess. He may not be as sharp as he was a few decades ago, but he’s still so good at making me smile, and making me mad too. Hell, he’s even still in good shape, for a man his age. I still win our sparring sessions, but I’m pretty sure he could still give you some hard time, you know?_

_I received a letter from Molly and Camille last month, and they couldn’t tell me how you were doing, so here we are. Please send me a letter back, Ricky, I’d love to hear from you directly. And be nicer to Johan. He really tries to make it up to you, why can’t you try and forgive him?_

_Please, son. Never forget who you are, and where you’re from._

_Your mother, Anna._

For sure, Richard wasn’t expecting that. It usually was his father who wrote the letters. It made Richard smile a little, imagining his mother getting bored because she didn’t work anymore. But she was still so happy with her husband, and this was great.

Then, he was surprised to imagine himself, getting old, with Arthur, and still so much in love after so many years. Just for that, Richard understood the strength of his feelings for Arthur. It never happened before, he thought.

Then, he was woken up by a train arriving in the station. He put the letter back in his pocket, and got himself ready to act. He had no idea how he was going to do anything, especially if the murder of Cornwall indeed was a setup, but he would improvise. As he often did.

First, there was his delegation, and then, some men in black suit. Richard guessed it was the Pinkertons, because of the big guns they were trying to hide. Richard had no idea what this Cornwall guy looked like, but he thought he guessed which one it was when he saw an old man, with a haughty look, and the guards very close to him. But more than that, he recognized Nick’s eyes.

Richard then remembered he already had a contract on Pinkertons, earlier. So killing them made sense, in a lot of ways. He crawled towards the convoy, and threw a first needle in a guy’s neck, killing him instantly. The other two close to him turned around, but Richard was already hiding again. Some of them stayed to track the murderer, while others hurried to go out with Cornwall. That went better than Richard expected. He could kill the remaining Pinkertons, while drawing Cornwall out of the station, in the open.

There were seven men left in the station. One was looking at the guy Richard already killed, and two of them were evacuating the civillians. Good, Richard didn’t want to hurt them either. Once the two were outside the station, Richard took one needle in each of his hands, and sighed. One against six. He knew he could do it, he had done much worse before.

Richard got out of his hiding spot, and threw his needles in a single motion. They both arrived in the eye of one of the men in the room, startling the other three. Before the closest one got his hand on his gun, Richard stabbed him in the sides with another needle, and used him as a shield when the other two tried to shoot him. The gunshots made the two outside come back, as Richard let go the corpse he was holding and threw a needle towards his latest opponents’ throats. The last two were holding him at gunpoint. He raised his hands.

“Where the hell d’you come from?” asked the first one.

“I’m from England, as you can probably tell”, Richard jeered. “What about you boys?”

“Very funny, blondie”, the second guy answered. “Do you know who you’re attacking?”

Richard looked down for a second. The guy he used as a shield was still lying at his feet. And he grinned as he saw what he was looking for: an emercency exit.

“I do, actually”, Richard said, taking a step forward. “Believe it or not.”

“What do we do?” asked the first one to the second one. “Do we shoot him?”

Before the second guy answered, Richard looked at the guy at his feet, and kicked his gun out of his hand. So the gun arrived in the second guy’s head, making him put his arm in front of him in a defensive reflex. The first guy was about to aim at Richard, and received a needle in the throat. The second guy looked at Richard again, and tried to shoot him, but he was shot right before. By a guy Richard didn’t know, and who just nodded at him before going away. Richard understood he was one of Lilah’s associate. So Richard got out of the station, and went after Cornwall and his guys.

Richard didn’t look for them for long, because everyone was commenting on the men in costume that just passed by. Apparently, there was a shootout, and some of the men in the escort were killed. There were indeed a few corpses in the street. Richard had a trail of blood to follow to catch up with them.

For a second, he wondered who killed Cornwall’s men. He supposed it was Eliza’s men. But when he arrived to his next battlefield, some familiar faces arrived right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Richard's family appear in this? Hm who knows x)


	20. Questions and Revelations (Day 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bloodbath in Saint Denis, and some topics coming out of nowhere. (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things in this chapter may seem a little blurry, but it will be clear soon. I promise.

Soon after they arrived in the big city, they heard a lot of people screaming. Nick was the first to ask what it was about, and a woman told him about the shootout that happened near the train station, and more people panicking towards the city hall, after men in costumes were shot at as well. Arthur was going to rush in, but Nick stopped him, taking his arm. A little more, and Arthur thought he could punch him.

“What?” Arthur asked, a little angry.

“If there were gunshots, it can’t be Richard”, Nick explained. “He would’ve never allow any of these guys to shoot. He must be near the city hall by now.”

Arthur thought about that. Even if he didn’t like Nicholas at all, he agreed on that. Guy knew Richard before Arthur did, after all. But Arthur was still pissed. A little.

“I guess it makes sense. But we should go check the station anyway. You guys can go there?” he asked Charles and Sadie.

“Sure”, Sadie answered first. “Come on Charles.”

Charles nodded, and gave Arthur an encouraging look before going with Sadie. Arthur looked at them, as they were going, and turned his gaze back to Nicholas. He seemed a little absent.

“Hey. You with me?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah. Sorry”, Nick said, blinking. “We must go towards the city hall.”

Nick rode first, and Arthur followed him. They went on foot after they reached the theater. Arthur looked at it, without really knowing why, and kept on following Nick.

The streets of Saint Denis were unusually empty. Or so Arthur thought, before remembering there has been a shootout. People must have been spooked, and went back to their homes. Obviously. So the road was clear until city hall.

There, Arthur saw a bunch of men hiding entering the hall, and Nick pulled Arthur towards him before he was shot as well. Arthur looked at Nick, who was just grinning. Arthur sighed.

“Thanks, I guess”, Arthur mumbled.

“We’re in this together, cowboy”, Nick beamed. “Get used to it.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What?” Nick asked, surprised.

“’Cowboy’.”

Nick narrowed his eyes, not understanding Arthur’s obvious uneasy tone.

“That’s what you are, no?” Nick inquired.

“Just… don’t.”

Nick mumbled a “okay” while shrugging. Arthur clearly didn’t have time to explain to him why he didn’t like to hear that nickname coming from someone else than Richard. Plus, Nick’s accent and way of talking made Arthur think of Richard too much. He didn’t need that. He needed to remain focused.

The both of them arrived to the city hall, where a lot of people were still shooting. But Arthur was getting more worried by the minute. And he will be as long as he doesn’t know who the people are shooting at.

“Are those guys Pinkertons?” Arthur asked.

“I’m pretty sure they are”, Nick nodded. “We have to find a way to get to Cornwall before Richard does.”

“Why?”

“Because he could kill him.”

“That really a bad thing?” Arthur inquired, raising a brow.

“That a bad thing if I shoot Dutch Van Der Linde in the head?” Nick answered, dryly.

“Fair point”, Arthur conceded with a pout. “Do you have a plan?”

“No. You?”

Arthur sighed. He wasn’t the type of guy who made plans, he was just executing them. Nick didn’t add anything, Arthur lack of response was an answer in itself. So they were just going all in. Nick put out his gun from his sleeve – Arthur was still amazed by that, but he wasn’t about to say it. He remembered something else, though. Richard told him Nick was unable to hurt anyone, but now, he had a gun. Arthur was curious to see how it was going to happen.

Arthur went from cover to cover, shooting men in black before they could see him. Not surprisingly, Nick didn’t shoot a single bullet. Arthur wasn’t complaining though, he was doing fine on his own. But even when he got close, he couldn’t see who or what the Pinkertons were shooting at. A quick glance behind him confirmed that Nick was still right there.

“You see what they shootin’ at?” Arthur eventually asked.

“Nope. I think they just went crazy for some reason.”

“Don’t think so. Let’s get closer.”

“Right behind you.”

Right before Arthur went out of his hideout, a single shot was heard, and then nothing. Arthur looked at the city hall, and saw more dead Pinkertons around that he shot. Then, a man in a familiar black smoking suit entered the city hall. Arthur’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Rich’s there”, he said. “He entered the city hall.”

“Let’s go after him.”

Arthur didn’t answer, he was already rushing towards the hall. On his way, he noticed some of the dead Pinkertons had needles planted inside their body, so they were probably shooting at Richard at some point. But Arthur was relieved once and for all when he saw Richard, standing right in front of him, standing beside an old man on his knees. Arthur went closer to him, and realized Nick disappeared.

“Hey, I’m not gonna kill you”, he said to the old man.

“Rich, you’re okay”, Arthur said, going close to him.

Richard turned around, and smiled at Arthur. Arthur smiled too, definitely in a better mood, and Richard turned back to the man near him.

“I know who you are”, the man said. “And I saw what you did. What would I believe you?”

“Because your death wasn’t part of my contract”, Richard said. “Well, not officially, anyway. You’re okay, for now.”

The man, who supposedly was Cornwall, then looked at Arthur. In a fashion Arthur didn’t understand. Before looking at Richard again.

“Is my son okay?” he suddenly asked.

“Oh, now you care?” Richard said, ironically. “You should be careful. I said I wasn’t going to kill you. But I can still change my mind. An _accident_ can happen so quickly.”

“You’re a psychopath. I don’t see what Nicholas saw in you.”

Arthur grumbled, and was definitely about to hit Cornwall in the face, but Richard stopped him, putting a hand on his arm. He was beaming, and Arthur was confused.

“And now you’re insulting me. Typical”, Richard said, amused. “See, love, that’s a politician for you. He appears to be weak and vulnerable, and when he doesn’t get what he wants, he kicks low, and is surprised when shit goes back at him.”

“But he’s kinda right”, Arthur said, amused as well. “You scary sometimes.”

Arthur was a little worried about that last line. But all his worries were history, when Richard laughed. Arthur loved that sound.

“I’m a sociopath, Arthur. Not a psychopath. But what are you doing here, by the way?”

“Nick was worried. He thought we should come and rescue you”, Arthur admitted.

“He came with you?” Richard repeated, surprised.

“Yeah. But right now, he’s off. Dunno where.”

Richard pouted, hearing that, and Cornwall was silent again. He stood up between Arthur and Richard, his expression was serious. He seemed to be waiting for something.

“If you wanna say somethin’, do it”, Arthur ordered.

“Who hired you to ‘kill’ me, mister Washington?” Cornwall asked.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want to know”, Richard jeered.

“It was Elizabeth, wasn’t it?”

“You don’t seem surprised”, Arthur noted.

“I am not.”

After that, no one added anything, and Cornwall went out of the city hall, as it was getting calmer outside. Richard looked at Arthur, and before Arthur even moved, Richard went forward to kiss him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Rich”, Arthur said, hugging him.

“Of course I’m okay, love”, Richard answered, holding him as well. “But thanks for worrying. I guess it proves how much you love me.”

“You doubt it?” Arthur asked, frowning.

“Sometimes.”

Arthur just rolled his eyes, at first, but he saw Richard wasn’t joking. So he frowned again. He felt something was wrong.

“You sure you okay?” Arthur asked, hearing his own worried tone.

“I am. But I should go back to Lilah now.”

“Eliza”, Arthur corrected him. “Nick told me.”

“Bitch”, Richard sword. “I’m sorry Arthur.”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Richard put a hand on Arthur’s cheek, and Arthur sighed. But as always, he couldn’t help but feeling better when Richard touched him. And he was a lot better when Richard kissed him again. He went out the hall first, and, as Arthur went out as well, he saw the law arrive and get rid of the bodies. He carefully avoided them, going around the city hall. He found Nick behind the building, as if he was expecting Arthur. Or someone in particular.

“What was you up to?” Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes.

“It was better that my father didn’t see me. He already suspects Liza at this point, I can’t risk him to know about me too.”

Arthur tilted his head on the side. If Nick was plotting something too, but maybe not against his father. Then he remembered what Isaac told him and Dutch earlier. That if Arthur and Dutch were caught between Lilah – or rather Eliza – and Nick, they would become collateral damage. This made Arthur think that maybe… probably, Nick’s plan were the total opposite of Eliza’s plans. And Arthur was pretty sure Nick wasn’t going to tell him if he just asked.

“Sure”, Arthur said, unsure. “So what now? You gonna go through your evil schemes?”

“Absolutely. I’m sure we’ll see each other again, Arthur.”

Arthur was about to answer, but Nick surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. He didn’t have the time to react, Nick was already leaving. Arthur’s brain had a hard time rebooting, and then, once the people were going back to normal in the city, he went towards the theater. He was joined by Charles and Sadie, who were obviously okay.

“Did you find him?” Charles asked first.

“Yeah. We’re all fine. Let’s go back to camp.”

“What about the guy?” Sadie asked, a little curious.

“Nick? He’s off. And Richard’s gonna be back soon.”

“Sooner than you think.”

The three of them turned around to the very familiar accented voice. Richard was there, and walked calmly towards Arthur. His quiver was full of needles again, he must have recovered all those he used during his fight.

“I’m glad to see you guys”, he said towards Charles and Sadie.

“Likewise”, Charles said. “Are you coming back with us?”

“Yes big guy. Help me, love?” Richard asked, holding out his hand to Arthur.

Arthur held his hand to catch Richard’s, and help him to ride the horse behind him. Richard was holding Arthur’s waist, and he planted a little kiss on his jaw. Arthur smiled wiedly, before they all departed towards the camp.

“I thought you was supposed to come back tomorrow?” Arthur noted.

“I was. But one of Eliza’s guys came and gave me money for the Pinkertons I killed. Plus, I was authorized to come back early. I have another assignment tomorrow though.”

“What is it?”

“Can’t tell, sorry.”

“Rich”, Arthur sighed.

“Just spit it out”, Sadie asserted. “Maybe we can help.”

Richard and Arthur turned towards her at the same time. Arthur didn’t know what Richard was thinking, but Arthur himself thought about what Sadie told him earlier. How much in a few moments they spent together, Richard helped her. So her desire to help him was more than understandable. And of course, Arthur was grateful for that.

“Actually you can”, Richard admitted. “I have some O’Driscolls to find, and I heard you were doing pretty decent on your own.”

“That I was”, Sadie said with a serious tone. “Just tell me when we begin.”

“Tomorrow, like I said. I’ll come and get you in the morning, when everything’s ready.”

“Deal.”

Sadie suddenly rode faster, making her disappear quite quickly of the men’s sight, and soon after, they arrived at the camp as well. Charles went towards his tent, wishing the couple a good evening, and Richard follow Arthur to his tent. They both sat on Arthur’s bed. There was a lot going on in his mind, and he could tell by Richard’s expression that Richard could tell.

“What do you want to talk about, love?” Richard asked.

“Some stuff I wanna rehash, actually”, Arthur said, after a little reflexion. “Do you wanna know the bad stuff or the pretty much not so bad stuff first?”

“Let’s get rid of the bad stuff”, Richard asserted. “Go ahead.”

“You serious when you said you doubt I love you sometimes?”

Richard sighed, and Arthur frowned. That was a response in itself, somehow. But still he waited for Richard to tell him more.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation _now_ ”, Richard said. “See, I’m sick. My mind is a goddamn mess, my mood can change in a blink of an eye, and sometimes, I’m sad for no reason. And to go further, I have a pretty low self esteem. That’s me. And when you don’t show it, I still have a hard time thinking you love me.”

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, I can’t believe you love me either. Maybe we both pretty stupid”, Arthur tried with a giggle.

It seemed to work, Richard had a half smile. But it didn’t last long.

“That we are”, Richard said. “What was the other thing? The ‘pretty much not so bad stuff’?”

“Charles told me he was in love with me.”

“Oh, that? Yeah I already know”, Richard said, with a little smile.

“You do?”

“I do.”

Richard seemed to take the information as it was given to him. Arthur was relieved. And indeed, Charles himself told Arthur he was suspecting that Richard was reading through him as well. So of course Richard knew.

“Oh, and Kieran told me he liked me too”, Richard suddenly said.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, Arthur”, Richard cackled. “You’re going to tell me you’re surprised?”

A series of images of Kieran interacting with Richard went through Arthur’s mind. And even from day one, Arthur suspected a thing between them.

“Well no”, Arthur conceded. “Still he had the guts to tell you.”

“Kieran’s a lot braver than you might think, love”, Richard said, still amused. “He just didn’t have the occasion to prove it yet.”

Richard paused again, and his smile became crooked. Arthur didn’t like it, and had confirmation when Richard talked.

“Except when he saved you.”

“He told you”, Arthur sighed.

“Now don’t be like that, love”, Richard said, nudging against Arthur. “You owe him. You’re going to pay, someday, and I’ll be there.”

“To make fun of me”, Arthur understood.

“Of course. Who else could?”

“You’re impossible”, Arthur sighed, with a smile.

“You know it. And you love it.”

“I do.”

Richard looked at Arthur, as if he said something particular. But Arthur didn’t feel it that way. He looked at Richard too, and he swore he could see a peculiar emotion in his eyes. Though he couldn’t tell what it was.

“Arthur, can I ask you something _really_ weird?”

“Go ahead”, Arthur answered, intrigued.

Richard stood up, in front of Arthur, and put a knee on the ground, taking Arthur’s hand. Arthur’s brain went off for a few seconds, and he almost choked on his saliva. He knew where this was going. And now he thought it through, they did talk about it, briefly.

“I want to share the rest of my life with you, Arthur Morgan. Even if it’s not… possible, in a way, I would like you to call you my husband. So will you marry me?”

“Richard I… dunno what to say”, Arthur admitted.

“Just say ‘yes’ or ‘no’, moron”, Richard chuckled.

“Yes or no”, Arthur answered, grinning.

Richard suddenly jumped on Arthur, sitting on his crotch, slamming Arthur’s back on the bed. Richard’s hands were on Arthur’s shoulder. For a split second, Arthur thought that, in other circumstances, this situation would be terrifiying. Richard could kill him, right now, if he wanted to. But instead, he bursted out with laughter.

“Goddammit Arthur! I _really_ wonder why I love you!”, Richard said, still laughing.

“Because we’re both idiots?” Arthur remembered.

“Touché.”

Richard leaned to kiss Arthur on the lips, and when they parted, Richard’s face stayed close to Arthur’s. They remained like that for a few seconds.

“I will”, Arthur said.

“Huh?”

“That’s my answer, dumbass”, Arthur smiled. “I will.”

“Okay, great. We’ll talk to your parents tomorrow, and then, we’re off to hunt some O’Driscolls.”

“We?” Arthur repeated.

“You were going to come, were you not?” Richard asked, raising a brow.

“True.”

Richard had another little laughter, and Arthur couldn’t help but laughing with him. Richard lied down, on Arthur, and Arthur held him. Richrd was really light, for a grown man, and for some reason, it made Arthur even more encline to protect him. Even if he knew Richard was a lot of things, but weak was not one of them.

As usual, when he hugged Richard, he thought about something random and silly.

“I never seen you with a beard”, Arthur suddenly said.

Richard looked at Arthur, visibly amused.

“Men without beard exist, love”, Richard explained. “I don’t have a lot of pilosity anywhere else either, mind you.”

“Yeah, you don’t”, Arthur remembered. “You may be the only one I met. Well, you and Charles.”

“Oh? Did you see that many men without clothes?” Richard cackled.

“You would be surprised.”

Richard indeed had a surprised expression, before chuckling again. Arthur had the impression he made Richard laugh easier, as the time goes by. But Richard didn’t add anything, and they spent the rest of their evening in their tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's fast, but hey. I told you it was supposed to be just fluff, didn't I?


	21. Requests (Day 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has some call to make. And he has a question to answer. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: this chapter is super fluffy. Even for my standards. You have been warned.

Richard woke up first, this time. This was the first time, he quickly thought. He usually woke up after Arthur, catching him staring. Richard looked at him, sleeping. It really was the first time he really saw him like that. He seemed… peaceful. People sleeping usually are, but… for Arthur, who’s constantly on edge – almost – it’s something else. Even if Richard noticed he was doing better lately.

Richard leaned on Arthur, and played a little with his hair. Were they dark blonde, or light brown? Richard wasn’t sure. But, unlike his beard, Arthur’s hair were always perfectly arranged. Richard stroke his own chin, thinking of what Arthur told him the previous evening, about his lack of beard. His father didn’t have one either, so it must have come from him.

“What’re you thinkin’ about?”

Richard looked at Arthur, who opened his eyes, and who had a little smile.

“You, me, and beards”, Richard answered. “Morning love.”

“I see. Mornin’ sweetheart.”

Richard blinked, and Arthur smiled wider. Of course he did that on purpose.

“You got me, Arthur. I have to admit”, Richard said.

“What? You gave me a sappy nickname. It’s fair that-“

“I know, I know”, Richard interrupted gently. “I’m just surprised.”

Arthur chuckled and look at Richard with a curious expression.

“You was playing with my hair?”

“Yes. Since I can’t play with mine anymore”, Richard answered, a little bitter.

“Yeah, right. Sorry about that.”

Richard sighed, and stood up to get dressed. On the bed, Arthur was sitting and looking at him, elbows on the knees and head on the hands. Richard narrowed his eyes, and Arthur still didn’t say anything. He was just staring at Richard.

“What?” Richard eventually asked.

“Nothin’. I just love ya.”

Richard felt himself blushing, and Arthur had a little smile. He was definitely seeing that.

“What’s up with you today?” Richard asked, embarrassed.

“I dunno. I wanna be the one surprisin’ you for once, I guess”, Arthur said, shrugging.

“You did surprise me more than once, cowboy. Don’t devalue yourself.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, grinning, but didn’t move nor added anything. So Richard finished to get dressed and exited the tent first.

The sun was barely up, so it was still pretty early. But the girls were already doing the cleanup in the camp. Richard greeted them, they greeted him back, and he went to sit at a table. Chief Pearson come to greet him as well, bringing him a plate full with bread and cheese on it. Richard thanked him, and the cook was back to his kitchen. Richard ate his breakfast, a little absently. He didn’t even realize right away someone was sitting in front of him. Two people, even.

“Washington”, Bill greeted him.

“Hello Rich”, Kieran added.

“Hey. What are you guys up to?” Richard inquired, curious.

“We’re goin’ fishin’ soon. You wanna come with?” Bill asked.

“I’m afraid not, big guy. I’ll be kind of busy today. Some other time yeah?

“Sure”, Bill nodded.

Suddenly, Richard thought about something. Something he talked about with Arthur the previous evening. And it gave him an idea.

“But wait, I might need Kieran, actually”, Richard declared. “Can I keep him this morning?”

Kieran narrowed his eyes, and Bill raised a brow. But he didn’t object, and proposed they go fishing the afternoon instead. Kieran accepted, and Bill left the two to talk. Kieran looked at Bill, leaving, and turned his attention back to Richard.

“So what do you need me for Rich? “ Kieran asked, curious.

“I wanted to save you from Bill”, Richard chuckled.

“You didn’t need to. He’s doing better, really. What’s this about?”

“I’ll go hunt some O’Driscolls today. And I would like you to join me.”

“Oh”, Kieran said, obviously surprised. “Of course. But why me?”

“I think this would be good for your image”, Richard explained. “To make it clear that you’re part of this gang, not the other one. I mean no one doubts it by now”, he quickly added as Kieran opened his mouth. “But this would be a more definitive proof.”

“I guess I see your point”, Kieran admitted. “But why do I have the impression that there’s something else?”

“Because you know me”, Richard said, amused. “There is indeed something else.”

“What is it?”

Richard made a dramatic pause, and explained how he mentioned Kieran in his conversation with Arthur the previous evening. Kieran admitted he didn’t think Richard would mention what happened between him and Kieran, but he did. And Arthur didn’t take it badly, Kieran was relieved. But he was as amused as Richard when he mentioned Arthur’s saving, and the latter’s reaction when Richard mentioned it. So the plan was that Kieran came by, and prove Arthur how strong he is.

“Am I though?” Kieran asked, mildly serious.

“You are, Kieran. Look, I’m a good judge of character, and you are strong, mate.”

“You ain’t objective”, Kieran noted.

“But I judged you before I knew you”, Richard corrected. “Argument denied.”

Kieran sighed, and Richard took Kieran’s hand in his.

“I know you, and I trust you”, Richard continued. “And you will prove yourself to everyone else by coming with me on the hunt. What do you say?”

“I already said yes, Rick”, Kieran said, cheeks a little pink.

“Perfect. I’ll go talk to Dutch, and I’ll come get you when everything’s done.”

“Okay.”

Kieran offered Richard a little shy smile, and got out of the table, to go towards Bill’s tent. Richard had a little mildly unamused laughter, still feeling a little guilty for Kieran’s feelings towards him. But he couldn’t help it, and was still glad Kieran was his friend. And for a quick second, he thought Arthur could be in a similar situation with Charles.

Richard went back to Arthur’s tent, but he wasn’t there. So he went straight to the leaders’ tent, where he found Arthur already talking with Dutch and Hosea. Susan entered the tent right after Richard, greeting him with a nod.

“Are you serious son?” Dutch asked, visibly surprised.

“I am. But we gonna talk about it more later, yeah?” Arthur said, looking at Richard. “Hello again sweetheart.”

“What’s going on love?” Richard asked, intrigued.

Richard was pretty sure he saw a look between Susan and Hosea, when Arthur and Richard exchanged their loving nicknames. He couldn’t read more into it though.

“Nothin’ you should be worried about”, Arthur asserted. “I was gonna talk about our plan for today, actually.”

Richard narrowed his eyes, more than curious about the mischievous grin he was seeing on Arthur’s face. That, and Dutch’s apparent shock were more reasons for Richard to be paranoid.

“Yeah”, Richard said, unsure. “I’m still paid to hunt O’Driscolls, I have the location of one of their camp, and I’m gonna leave for it today. With Arthur, Sadie and Kieran.”

“Oh, sure. Go ahead son”, Dutch said. “And y’all be careful, okay?”

“Sure dad”, Richard answered, chuckling.

Dutch opened his eyes wide, before grinning in disbelief. Hosea and Susan chuckled, and Arthur raised a brow, before rolling his eyes. Dutch left the tent, and right after he disappeared, Hosea sent Richard a meaningful look. A look he still didn’t understand.

“Are you doing okay, my boy?” Hosea asked him.

“Well yeah”, Richard answered. “Why?”

“You should tell him”, Hosea said to Arthur.

Arthur looked at her, and then looked at Richard, with a puzzled expression. Richard looked at the three of them, more and more worried. Even though he was pretty sure it wasn’t that bad.

He was kind of sure.

He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Look, Rich, I-“

Arthur cleared his throat, and Richard’s brain was on fire. He tried to find an answer in Hosea’s expression, but he didn’t find any. He was just smiling gently, as always.

“You remember the talk we had last night?” Arthur asked.

“I do”, Richard said. “Get on with it, please.”

Arthur put a hand in his purse, and came close to Richard. Before putting a knee on the ground, and taking Richard’s left hand. It was Richard’s turn to understand, and to blush. Near him, Susan put a hand in front of her mouth, visibly surprised. Hosea didn’t stop grinning.

“We’ll about the details later, but for now…”

Arthur looked at Richard, who was still boiling, and put a real ring on Richard’s ring finger. Richard couldn’t believe what was happening right now, but his twisting stomach made him feel like this was real. He looked at the ring: very opaque and humble, but full of meaning. He looked at Arthur, who was looking at him again, smiling.

“We’re gonna do what you have to, and then, I’m waitin’ for yours”, Arthur chuckled.

Richard was staring at him, not knowing what to say. Well, he did know, but it got stuck in his throat for some reason. Instead, he took him by the collar of his shirt and hugged him. He heard Arthur have a surprised gasp, but he hugged him back. Richard loved Arthur’s hugs, they were so soft. So gentle. Unlike what we could expect by seeing him. But then Richard realized the hugged were better because the two of them loved each other.

As if Arthur heard his thoughts, Arthur pulled out just a little to kiss Richard. Richard kissed him back, and there they were, just smiling at each other. They already forgot they were not alone in the tent.

”Did you wanna talk about somethin’ else?” Susan asked, clearly amused.

“No”, Richard answered. “Just that I’ll take some people with during my murder spree.”

“Ah, yes, O’Driscolls.”

“And his employer is my not-so-dead wife Eliza”, Arthur noted. “Apparently, Colm’s scared of her for good reason. Lady seems dangerous indeed.”

“Oh, dear”, Hosea said. “If I expected that…”

“No one did, Hosea”, Richard reasoned. “But for now, we’re sure that keeping close to her is the best thing to do. So I’ll keep doing her dirty work.”

Hosea and Susan just nodded, and Richard left the tent, followed by Arthur. Right outside, Arthur took his hand. The hand where Richard’s brand new ring was. Richard looked at him, he was smiling.

“I told you how I got this ring?” Arthur asked.

“Well no, because I didn’t know it even existed before today”, Richard chuckled.

“I bought it for Mary, a few years back. She got married to someone else, and she gave it back a few days before I met you. With an apology letter.”

“Oh. Funny coincidence”, Richard said.

“I dunno if it’s one.”

Richard frowned, intrigued by Arthur’s tone.

“Hosea’s a believer, y’see? He often told me that fate was a thing, somehow. That sometimes, you just can tell when things are gonna change. For good or bad.”

“And?”

“I think I thought that when you saved me in Valentine”, Arthur said, softly. “That things was gonna change. I just didn’t realize it right away.”

“Because you were so unassuming”, Richard understood. “And it pissed me off.”

Arthur had a little laugh, and even after all this time, Richard could always feel his heart flutter when he hears Arthur’s laughter. This sound was so… pure.

“Yeah, I remember”, Arthur said, amused. “I thought about that lately, and I just think… you have a thing for makin’ people better. Especially me.”

Richard narrowed his eyes. Abigail said something similair during the gossip reunion. And as far as Richard was concerned, he didn’t see what he was doing.

“I’m just being me”, Richard corrected. “You guys did all the job. I’m not doing anything.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, and put his forehead on Richard’s. Richard didn’t move, intrigued by this gesture. He thought he could read into it, but he didn’t really understand.

“Goddamn”, Arthur sighed, but smiling at the same time. “Good and humble. What did I do to deserve you?”

“You mean besides being a good-looking silly cowboy with a heart of gold? I don’t know.”

“I ain’t good-lookin’”, Arthur said, frowning.

“Yes you are”, Richard laughed. “Care to make a vote?”

“You ridiculous.”

“As are you.”

Richard kissed Arthur on the lips, and Arthur kissed him back, putting his hands under Richard's knees to lift him. He went right through his tent, and put Richard on the bed, before closing the tent behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to business next time, lads.


	22. Opened Wound (Day 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is getting prepared to go on his next mission. Arthur comes too, and faces a truth of his own. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Writing and posting have been slowed down lately, but I'm good, I promise! I still keep a little advance between the chapter I publish here and the chapter I'm writing. Even if this advance is getting shorter and shorter as time goes by, because I don't want the few people who actually read this to wait too long. This is stupid, I know, but I can't help it. I'm too nice with my almost non-existent public.
> 
> I currently just finished writing chapter 25, and I already have a plan for chapter 26. But after that, I intend to make a little break on this story. So I'll publish this chapter, and the chapter 23 once I finish chapter 26, but after that, I'll make my break. Probably for a month or so. Because I have other stories I need to tend to.
> 
> Man, to think I planned this story to have 20 chapters, now I'm arriving at chapter 26 and I didn't even begin the last arc. I hate my brain, sometimes.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this other emotion-heavy chapter. We're back in action in next chapter, I swear! ... I think?

After the little very unexpected but very pleasant interlude Arthur pushed Richard in, he went out of the tent again, as Arthur was still lying on the bed. He was going to see Sadie in her tent, but was intercepted by a familiar voice calling him. Or rather, the only kid’s voice he was used to hear in the camp.

“What’s up Jack?” he asked when he joined him near the kitchen.

“Hello uncle Rich”, Jack greeted him again. “Just wanna tell you I’m doing a lot of ponchos lately. Wanna see them?”

“Sure, why not”, Richard decided. “But I’ll go right after.”

“Okay.”

Jack caught Richard’s hand and pulled him towards his tent. There were indeed a bunch of ponchos scattered around. And there was also Abigail, knitting too, and she heard the two enter. She looked at Richard and had a little smile.

“Hello Rich”, she greeted him.

“Hey Abby”, Richard answered. “I see you’re being busy.”

“Yes. Jack is teachin’ me one more thing. I’ll end up believin’ he’s the parent and not me”, she added with a little laughter.

“Don’t say that Abby”, Richard said, kneeling in front of her. “A perfectly healthy relationship is when all people can learn from each other. Like you, John and Jack.”

“Or you and Arthur?” Abigail tried.

“I’ll answer when I’ll be sure of what I learned from him”, Richard chuckled.

Abby giggled as well, and she went back to knitting, saying that it was indeed a very good way of keeping someone’s mind busy. As Richard was about to leave, Jack called him again. So Richard stopped and turned back.

“Did uncle Arthur give you that?” Jack asked, showing the ring.

“Yeah”, Richard answered, without even thinking about it.

“It’s pretty”, the kid said, amazed.

Richard looked at his finger again, still having a hard time believing it. And he conceded that the ring was pretty, before leaving the tent. He went to catch up with Sadie, who was sharpening her knife, sitting in a corner. Seeing her like that, with a trousers, a hat and a hunting knife, Richard wouldn’t have believed it if someone told him she was a sad widow the previous week. Well, technically she still was sad – Richard could tell – but he felt that she just went back to it. She was a fighter. Just like he told her she could be.

“Hey Richard”, she greeted him. “When are we going?”

“Hello Sadie. We’re leaving soon. I’ll go grab Arthur and Kieran, and we’re off.”

“Kieran? Why you wanna bring this whining kid with us?”

“I brought him in, because I trust him”, Richard calmly explained. ”And that’s an occasion to get rid of all suspicions towards him. He’s one of us, and he’s not a coward.”

Sadie looked at him, raising a brow. Richard realized only after the end of his sentence that maybe he said it with a little too much enthusiasm. He was keen to defend Kieran, and he knew that Sadie had a little more of a hard time accepting him, seeing his ties with the O’Driscoll gang who killed her husband.

“Okay. It’s fine by me, Rich”, Sadie said. “I’ll go grab my horse, you boys come and join me whenever you’re ready.”

Richard nodded, and Sadie was gone. So he went towards Kieran’s tent, and was intercepted by Arthur, who almost scared him by taking his hand.

“You sure it’s a good idea?” Arthur asked.

“Are you scared he saves your arse again?” Richard answered, amused.

“Please, no”, Arthur cackled.

Richard ignored him and called out for Kieran, in his tent. Who said he was coming out soon. Richard asked Arthur to go and meet with Sadie, and Arthur accepted, leaving after kissing Richard’s cheek. Kieran came out of his tent right after.

“You again”, Richard said, with a little grin.

“Hi. Can I ask you something, before we leave?”

“Yes?” Richard answered, intrigued by Kieran’s tone. “I’m listening, mate.”

“Is it… weird to like both men and women?”

“I don’t think so, Kieran. You shouldn’t ask _me_ though”, Richard admitted.

Kieran had an embarrassed laughter, similar to Richard’s, and they both went to join Arthur and Sadie, close to the camp’s entrance. Richard didn’t miss the look Sadie offered Kieran, soon followed by Arthur. Though he figured they didn’t have the same meaning.

“So what’s the plan, Rich?” Arthur asked.

“We’ll go towards Armadillo”, Richard explained. “Colm has been seen there. Best case scenario: we found him and get rid of him. Worst case scenario: we have a lead on where he’s been or where he’s going. Anyway, we’re going to have to fight our way to him.”

“Armadillo? Where’s that?” Sadie asked first.

“South west of Blackwater. But don’t worry, we won’t go there”, Richard added towards Arthur. “We’ll avoid the big city, and take another road. We should be there in a few hours.”

“Thanks for that, sweetheart”, Arthur said. “I ain’t too fond of the idea to go back there.”

“Sweetheart”, Sadie repeated, clearly amused.

“Shut up”, Arthur said, a little amused as well.

Kieran had a little embarrassed laugh, and Richard rolled his eyes with a little smile. And then, they were on the road. Richard remembered he had to go back to Saint Denis quickly, for a reason Eliza didn’t explain. On the way there, Arthur was riding next to Richard, and Sadie and Kieran were right behind them. Richard could see they were talking, but didn’t pay attention to what they were saying. He was scared that Sadie would still be bitter about Kieran, but the latter’s expression wasn’t so bad, so Richard could tell there was no harm.

“I’m wonderin’ somethin’ right now”, Arthur suddenly said.

“What?” Richard asked, looking at him.

“If I weren’t there, would you be ridin’ with Kieran right now?”

Richard narrowed his eyes. There was no accusation in Arthur’s tone, but he was still scared there was some subtext anyway. He didn’t say it, of course. He joked about it instead.

“Absolutely not. I would be with Charles, though. All day, all night”, Richard said, grinning.

“Hah. Good choice”, Arthur chuckled.

“What about me? If I wasn’t here?”

Arthur seemed to think about it. He made a little pout. Richard found it cute.

“Nah. I’d be sittin’ somewhere in the camp, drawin’ probably. Thinkin’ about the fact there’s no tomorrow without money. And wonderin’ why John’s such a moron”, Arthur explained, with a false amused smile.

“What’s the story, by the way?” Richard asked. “Abby did tell me something happened between you two, but she didn’t have the occasion to give me the details.”

Arthur sighed, and Richard almost regretted to have asked. But Arthur explained the story anyway, as Richard was going to apologize.

“When Jack was real young, John was gone. He disappeared for almost a year, leavin’ Abby alone with the kid. Well, we was here, but… I really thought this was a dick move, comin’ from John. He had a lovin’ wife, a child… and he didn’t assume his responsibilities.”

Richard said a little “oh”, not knowing what else to add. Arthur sighed again.

“I was mad at him, Rich”, Arthur continued. “Not only because I loved Abigail, but also because… I thought about Eliza, and Isaac. What I could give to have them again. John had it all, and he’s wastin’ it.”

Richard came closer to Arthur’s horse, and managed to take his hand. Arthur offered him a sad smile, but soon after, he smiled for real.

“Then you arrived, and made the exact same reproach to me”, Arthur said. “That I was lucky to have what I have, and that I was bein’ a moron. Then I had you, and John became better. So when you say you didn’t change anythin’ in this gang, I call huge bullshit.”

“Arthur, I-“

“No, I don’t wanna hear it”, Arthur interrupted. “You a great guy, Richard Washington. Everyone’ll say the same, so stop sayin’ you ain’t.”

Richard blushed at that, and nodded. He didn’t dare to contradict Arthur again. Even though a little part of him was still doubting. And he was really close to, once again, make the same remark to Arthur. That he always was devaluing himself. But for once, he just took the compliment. This was a first.

“Thanks for that, love”, Richard said.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Damn, I _really_ want to kiss you right now”, Richard admitted, with a fake laughter.

“Same. We’ll have to wait, I’m afraid”, Arthur chuckled.

Richard looked again in front of him, they were almost arrived in Saint Denis. Sadie sped up a little, to arrive near Richard. Kieran did the same, arriving next to Arthur.

“What are we doin’ here, Rich?” Sadie asked.

“Sorry about that”, Richard apologized. “I remembered I have to make a little detour. You guys can wait for me near the city hall. You remember where it is?”

“Yeah. Follow me”, Sadie said to Kieran.

Kieran nodded, and they were gone. Richard didn’t realize right away Arthur was following him. He offered a surprised look to Arthur, who just shrugged.

“Arthur, please”, Richard tried.

“If Eliza’s here, I’ll have to ask her somethin’”, Arthur said, seriously.

“And if she’s not?”

“I ain’t leavin’ you. End of story.”

Richard sighed, but, once again, didn’t object. This time, because he knew it would be pointless. So they just went towards the theater, leaving the horses near the saloon. Richard entered the theater by the staff entrance, and was greeted by some people, who he befriended when he was working with Eliza. He remembered he liked acting, and he promised some of the actors he would be back. But right now this was far from ideal. People seemed disappointed, but understanding.

Richard stopped in Eliza’s office, followed by Arthur, and they waited for Richard’s contact. Who, surprisingly, was Eliza herself. She wore a dress similar to the last one Richard saw, still with ribbons and flowers, but this one was black. And seeing that Richard was supposed to be alone, she didn’t wear a mask. So Richard didn’t miss the two’s expression when they saw each other. Eliza’s was surprised, but not that much. And Arthur’s was puzzled, but less painful than the one he had when he saw Isaac.

“Here you are”, Arthur said, voice low.

“Hello Arthur”, Eliza said in a tone Richard never heard. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m the one supposed to ask that.”

Arthur walked slowly towards her, and had a gesture that surprised Richard: he held his hand in front of him, trying to reach Eliza’s face. But she stopped him with her own hand. When their hands touched, Arthur’s expression was like she physically hurt him.

“Don’t”, Eliza ordered, pushing back his hand.

“Eliza-“

“No”, she interrupted him. “Richard can tell you. I don’t have time for this.”

Eliza took a step back, and sent a look to Richard. A look he understood was a call for help. Richard was feeling real sad right now, but she was kind of right. Even if it pained him to realize that.

“A carriage awaits you near the city hall”, Eliza said, walking backwards. “They will lead you to Armadillo. Good luck.”

Eliza turned around, and Arthur called her. She stopped, but she didn’t turn back. Richard had a big déjà-vu impression, and he tried very hard not to think about Nick too much.

“Nevermind”, Arthur said, after a few seconds. “You take care. We’ll have our chat later.”

“Yes. I think we will.”

Eliza left, and Richard felt the urge to take Arthur’s hand. It made him turned towards Richard, and his expression was still a little sad. Richard felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

“You okay?” he asked anyway.

Arthur didn’t answer. Or rather, he answered by kissing Richard, holding him tight. Richard kissed and hugged him back.

“Thanks to you, I am”, Arthur said in Richard’s shoulder.

Richard looked at Arthur, who had a tender smile.

“I love you so much, you silly cowboy”, Richard said, fondly.

“Hey, I love ya too, uh… you nasty assassin”, Arthur said, a little amused.

“That I am”, Richard conceded. “Come now, work awaits.”

“Well, I ain’t paid, so it ain’t a job”, Arthur said, shrugging.

“You get me”, Richard said, rolling his eyes.

Richard led Arthur out of the theater, greeting the few people he hadn’t seen yet, and he and Arthur went towards the city hall. There, they met Kieran and Sadie, who were talking to a guy driving a carriage. Richard waved at him, and he nodded. A man with a dirty worker’s uniform, big black boots, a grey hat, ginger hair tied in a small ponytail and a big messy beard.

“There you are, mister Washington”, the driver said with a French accent. “I’m Luke. Are those people with you?”

“Yep. Mister Morgan, mister Duffy and missus Adler are going to assist me.”

“Get in, then, and get comfy. We’re there in a while.”

Kieran got in first, and helped Sadie get in. She refused the help, but thanked him anyway. Richard caught Kieran’s hand in her stead, offering a little smile to Kieran. Arthur got in the carriage right after, and sat next to Richard. Kierand and Sadie were sitting in front of them.

“We good to go?” Luke asked.

“Yeah”, Richard said.

And the carriage was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this random carriage guy has a story. Every character in this does.


	23. Back and Forth (Day 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wants to go further, but a lot of things are restraining him yet. (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !
> 
> The plan was to finish chapter 26 so I could publish this chapter 23 before the end of the year, and I think I'm almost almost done. I'm like halfway said chapter. But then, I realized something. I remembered how much I hate uneven numbers. So I couldn't end the year on chapter 23. This is stupid as fuck, but my brain was never born to be logic, I can't help it.
> 
> Oh, and Merry Christmas, by the way. Incidentally. That's definitely not a reason to post this as well. Duh.

When Arthur went with Richard to kill some O’Driscolls, he wasn’t expecting this. Being in a classy carriage, like some rich people going in their vacation home. He was sittiing next to Richard, holding his hand with a ring on it – part of him still didn’t process the fact that he did offer Richard the ring – and Kieran and Sadie were sitting in front of him. From where he was, Arthur could see how uncomfortable Kieran was. And it was amusing.

At some point, he looked at Richard, who was looking outside absently. Richard looked at Arthur as well at the same moment, and Arthur couldn’t read his expression. He probably was lost in his thoughts.

“What is it, love?” Richard asked.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“I don’t think I told you but… I received a letter from my mom, yesterday.”

Arthur frowned, intrigued by Richard’s hesitation and strange change of tone.

“You didn’t. That uh… that good news?” Arthur asked.

Richard thought about it for a few seconds, before having a little smile.

“It is. A surprise, but a good one. She wants me to write her a letter. I didn’t for a while, now. Should I mention you?” Richard added, mischievously.

“I hope you will”, Arthur admitted. “This’d be rude of you not to.”

“I know, love. I’m kidding”, Richard chuckled.

“Oh”, Sadie suddenly said. “I didn’t see the ring.”

Kieran, who has been almost immobile since the departure, moved to look at Richard as well. Arthur couldn’t read his expression, and it made him frown. Now he knew what Kieran felt for Richard, he had the impression there was a tension between them, and he didn’t like it. At all. But he trusted Richard, so he would do his best not to make any remarks.

“Congratulations”, Kieran timidly said.

“Thanks mate”, Richard said. “But there’s nothing official yet.”

“I guess. But I’m glad for you still.”

No one added anything for a while, after that. At some point, Sadie asked if there was going to be some sort of ceremony, but Richard answered, before Arthur did, that they were not there yet. They both had some things to sort out first. Arthur got that of course. There sure was a lot of things that needed to be solved, for both of them.

After a few hours of relaxing silence and few mundane conversations, the carriage stopped. Luke it said they were arrived. The groupe got out of the carriage, and the driver said that he would wait for them until noon in a glade nearby. Richard nodded and the guy was gone. arthur looked at Richard, whose expression was determined.

“So what’s the plan, boss?” Sadie asked when Arthur was about to.

“Don’t boss me please”, Richard said, chuckling. “Well it’s pretty simple: we ask around if someone has seen Colm and his guys. Nicely”, he added.

“We ain’t animals, y’know?” Arthur said, a little amused.

“I prefer to be clear, love. We’re not here to bother these people, who try to get by.”

“Funny. I remember Arthur tellin’ me somethin’ similar when we got out of camp together”, Sadie noted.

“Funny indeed”, Richard said, sending a pointy look at Arthur.

Sadie and Richard chuckled together, and Arthur sighed. Right after that, they were gone towards the city. For the most part, Richard was the one asking questions. Arthur wasn’t that surprised when he heard how kind and compassionate Richard was with these people, who obviously were not rich. Even when people were not understanding or didn’t want to answer, Richard always kept his cool. Sadie, however, was a lot less patient. Richard and Kieran apologized a few times for her behavior. Arthur was stuck between being amused and being worried.

The city was not that big, so, soon enough, they had questioned every inhabitant of it. They eventually found information in the general store: a man looking like Colm went through the city the day prior, and they went on foot towards Blackwater. Or at least, they say they were going there. The shopkeeper even heard Colm arguing with another man, about some contract. That made Arthur frown, and he could see Richard frowned as well. They got out of the store, where they met with Sadie and Kieran.

“What’s up?” Sadie asked.

“Shopkeeper saw Colm arguing with a guy before going towards Blackwater”, Richard explained.

“What were they arguing about?” Kieran asked.

“About some contract. I think the man may be the killer Colm hired to kill us”, he added, towards Arthur.

“That’s what I thought too. Since Isaac refused the contract”, Arthur confirmed.

“We have to go to Blackwater though. You alright with that, Arthur?” Richard asked.

Arthur pouted. At this point, his wish to keep Richard safe was not the priority. He didn’t want the law to go down on them because of him. Especially since Richard was used to be discreet. So against his better judgement, he had to let him go. Again.

“I’m wanted there, Rich”, Arthur sighed, frowning. “This wouldn’t be a good idea. But you guys can go. I’ll go back to camp.”

“All right. I’ll ask the carriage to bring you back. We’ll go to Blackwater from here.”

Everyone nodded, and they went to join Luke the driver, who was expecting them in a glade, as promised. He was smoking a cigar, leaning on his horse.

“Done already?” he asked politely.

“Nope. Colm’s gone to Blackwater, and Arthur can’t go there”, Richard explained. “Could you bring him back to Saint Denis? We’ll manage to go back on our own.”

“This won’t be necessary”, Luke said, stepping on his cigar. “If you guys think you can deal with O’Driscoll fast enough, I could come back here once I bring back mister Morgan.”

Arthur frowned, he saw that Richard was frowning too, and, surprisingly, so was Kieran. While Richard objected that the guy shouldn’t be driving this long, because of how exhausting this could be, Kieran was worried about the horse. This made Arthur and Sadie chuckle. And Luke had a little laugh too, but different.

“Mister, don’t you worry about me and good ol’ Capriole here”, he said, patting his horse fondly. “We’ve seen worse. We take breaks, and I have some food for us too. Just do what you have to, and we’ll be there.”

Capriole neighed, as if he understood what was being said. Arthur didn’t miss the smile on Kieran’s face, as he was patting him as well, telling he was a good boy. Richard asked Luke to be back here in the afternoon, just before sunset, and the driver nodded. Right after that, Richard, Kieran and Sadie were about to leave, but Arthur caught Richard by the arm. Richard asked Kieran and Sadie to go wait for him near the general store, and they agreed.

“What is it love?” Richard asked.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Luke go away too. Arthur was grateful for that.

“You know what the problem is, Rich”, Arthur said. “Blackwater’s a fuckin’ hellhole right now, and you’re goin’ to track down Colm there. With this assassin guy we know nothin’ about.”

“Hey, relax Arthur. I’ll be fine. And I’m not alone, remember?”

“I’m not worried about Sadie. More about Kieran”, Arthur chuckled.

“Oh? So you like him after all?” Richard smirked.

“I mean, he ain’t a bad guy”, Arthur shrugged. “And you like him, so…”

Richard’s smirk changed into a crooked smile. Arthur was about to object, when he realized what he just said, and what Richard might see in his expression. But Richard talked first.

“Arthur, are you _jealous_?” Richard asked, as if it wasn’t a question, his smile growing wider.

Arthur was obviously about to say no. But he thought about it, and what he felt when he saw Richard with Kieran near the lake. Was he jealous, even back then? Maybe. But his jealousy did grow stronger the more Richard was talking about Kieran. And of course, he wasn’t about to say that out loud.

“No”, he just said. “Are you jealous of Charles?”

“I’m not. Because I know him, and I trust you both. I call bullshit on your answer though.”

“What?”

“You’re jealous, love”, Richard said, still amused. “That’s adorable.”

Arthur grumbled, feeling his cheeks become a little hot. Richard had a little laugh, and took Arthur’s face between his hands, making him look at Richard.

“I swear, Arthur”, Richard said, seriously. “I swear to you nothing will happen between Kieran and I. Nor any man ever. Are you satisfied?”

“Well, when I’ll be dead, you can take ‘nother man if you wanna”, Arthur reasoned.

“Oh. You suppose you’ll die before me. That’s sweet”, Richard chuckled, letting go Arthur’s face.

“Why not?”

“Remind me which one of us has the most scars?”

“It just means that you’re tougher than I am”, Arthur said, smirking.

Richard rolled his eyes, but he didn’t object. Arthur thought this was a little victory. But then, he remembered why they had this conversation, and lost his smile. Richard seemed to see it, and seemed apologetic.

“It’s going to be okay, Arthur”, Richard tried. “I swear.”

“I know, sweetheart”, Arthur sighed. “You just can’t prevent me for bein’ worried.”

“I’ll remember these words, the next time you’ll try and convince me that you’re a heartless bandit”, Richard pointed.

Arthur was about to answer, but Richard interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. Arthur hugged him, kissing him back, and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Richard’s own smile.

“I’ll be back tonight. And if I can’t, I’ll let you know”, Richard asserted. “You go back, and tell everyone I’m doing fine, okay?”

“Yeah I will.”

Richard took Arthur’s hands in his, and Arthur, obviously, was fondling Richard’s ring finger. Part of him still couldn’t believe he had done that, but he knew he did the right thing, at the moment. Still thinking about Hosea’s speech about fate and things that are supposed to happen.

“Tomorrow, I’ll buy yours”, Richard said, looking at his hand. “But for now, you have to let me go.”

Arthur wanted this, but his own body didn’t want to. And held Richard’s hand even tighter. Richard noticed, of course, and sighed.

“Arthur. Please”, Richard pleaded.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Arthur eventually let Richard’s hand go, and Richard walked away, after kissing Arthur on the cheek. As soon as Richard was gone, Luke reappeared, close to his horse. Arthur was almost startled by how silent the guy was.

“We good to go?” he asked, sitting.

“Yeah”, Arthur answered, looking towards Armadillo. “You mind if I sit with ya?”

“Nah. I don’t mind the company.”

Arthur got up on the carriage, sitting besides Luke, and the horse departed. Arthur was looking at Capriole: a brown appaloosa with white spots, who seemed indeed in good shape.

“So what’s your story?” Arthur suddenly asked.

“What?”

“How’d you end up here, workin’ for a shady woman? I can hear your accent.”

“Ah yeah, that”, Luke said, vaguely amused. “I moved with my parents and my sister, twenty years ago. My dad’s at home, taking care of our sick mother, and my sister and I find work where we can. A few months back I… well, we could say I fucked up. I was in a bad place, and miss King helped me get out of it.”

“What happened?” Arthur asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

“My friend Olivia and I got hired by some rich woman to kill a few magistrates. I know how to use a gun, and my friend, well… she’s a force of nature. We thought nothing could go wrong, but…”

“But it went wrong”, Arthur understood.

“Sure did. Right after our last contract, law was on us. I made sure my friend escaped, and I got arrested. Miss King got me out of prison, while I was going to be hanged. She also said if I helped her, she would help me finding my friend and solve my family problems.”

Arthur hummed, and for a while, Luke didn’t add anything. As if he was still thinking about what he just said. Arthur could tell that the guy was worried. About his family, and this friend of his. And he could totally relate with that.

“I’m pretty sure I met missus Adler, too”, Luke added. “Her and her husband, in the moutains. Liv and I helped them a little, their food carriages got stolen by bandits.”

Arthur opened his eyes wide. Not only because of the crazy coincidence, but also because Luke mentioned Sadie’s husband. Once more, he listened to his curiosity.

“You met Sadie’s husband?” Arthur asked, surprised. “How was he like?”

“Oh, so it is her. I wasn’t sure. And yeah, Jake seemed like a nice guy. Definitely cooler than her. He prevented her to shoot us on sight”, Luke added, with a nervous laugh. “He always had this light green jacket, with orange seams. He was easy to spot in the snow.”

 _His favorite colors_ , Arthur remembered, seeing Sadie’s poncho.

“Sounds like Sadie all right. So, between two murders, you was helpin’ people?” Arthur asked, chuckling.

“It was Liv’s idea. She liked to help people as much as she liked to be rewarded. I wanted to do the hitman jobs as well but… I had some anger problems back then. Liv didn’t like it when I killed too many people, she was trying to stop me. I guess she was right, seeing I ended up in prison”, Luke said, embarrassed. “But I’m trying to get better now. For her.”

“I see. That’s fair enough”, Arthur conceded.

“I hope she’s okay. Well, I know she is, but I want to be sure, you know?”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m sure it’s the same with your boyfriend”, Luke added.

“My-“

“Hey, it’s okay, man”, Luke gently interrupted. “I don’t judge.”

Arthur pouted a little, looking elsewhere, realizing something. For now, he was lucky that his family was very acceptive, and that the people he met were, somehow, all more or less in his situation. But he thought that it wouldn’t be always the same, and that sometimes, he and Richard would have to hide their relationship. Arthur didn’t like the idea, but this was necessary.

As promised, Luke made a few breaks during the travel. Arthur didn’t remember that they made breaks during the first travel, and Luke just said that he did stop, but didn’t want to bother the passengers. After that, Luke told Arthur how he and his friend Olivia often argued when he asked too much of Capriole, making him go at full speed all the time. That is also why he was being nicer with him now. Then they departed once more.

A few hours later, the carriage was back in Saint Denis. Luke went to the theater, to tell Eliza what just happened, and Arthur tried his best not to follow him. instead, he took his hors back to the stables and went back to camp, wondering what he was going to do on his own and how Richard was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already spoiled that Luke had a story in last chapter, so here you go. And I can even add that Luke was a friend's character from Red Dead Online (if you didn't guess from what he said), and Olivia was mine. We had a lot of fun playing this together, and unfortunately, we can't play anymore. So this is kind of an hommage, if I may say so. Maybe my Olivia will make a cameo ? I'm not sure yet.
> 
> What I'm sure about, though, is that seeing Jake Adler in Red Dead Online was a good surprise. I think he was pretty damn cute. Sadie has good taste. And it made me hate Colm even more.


	24. Bad Surprise (Day 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Richard meets another hitman, there's some collateral damage. (Richard POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here as promised, the last chapter before the end of the year and before a one-month break.
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this little gift I offer you right before the end of this weird-ass year, and that everything will go better in your lives. In everyone's lives, actually.
> 
> BUT let's not dwell, and please be advised that this chapter's title really is fitting for what I put in it. I'm kind of proud of myself, but not too much. You will see why soon enough.

Richard was looking at the carriage until it disappeared. Then, he went to regroup with Sadie and Kieran, who were casually drinking in the salloon. Or at least, Sadie was, and Kieran was carefully avoiding her gaze, while she was drinking. Richard came to sit next to Kieran, and Sadie ordered another drink for him, but Richard declined.

“I don’t drink alchohol, Sadie”, Richard explained.

“There any reason?” Sadie asked, visibly curious.

Richard could see Kieran was curious too.

“It makes me sick. And even if it didn’t, I’m kinda scared of what I could become if I lost my inhibitions, “Richard said, half amused half serious.

“Your inhibitions?” Kieran repeated, raising a brow.

“For the job I do, I have to be in control. In control of me, and in control of the situation. All the time. If I lose that control, I-“

“You could be kissing random men in the streets?” Sadie interrupted, chuckling.

“Kissing, no. More like killing”, Richard corrected, a little less amused. “But that’s not important. Are you guys good to go?”

“Yeah”, Sadie said. “You?” she asked Kieran.

“Yes. What do we do? We go to Blackwater from here, on foot?”

“It would be better with horses, especially since Colm’s gone a few hours ago. But if we have to walk, we will”, Richard decided.

Kieran nodded, and Sadie jeered, saying something that sounded like “okay boss”. Richard didn’t make any remark, and they got out of the tavern. Richard went towards the stables, and bought two horses – he didn’t have enough money to buy three, despite his best attempts at diplomacy. Luckily, he still had money from his last contract after that.

Richard went back towards the tavern, on one of the horses, and asked Kieran to mount with him, giving Sadie the second horse. Richard held his hand towards Kieran, who took it, to sit right behind him. the road towards Blackwater wasn’t very long, but like Richard said earlier, Colm was a few steps ahead. So they had to go fast.

“Richard?”

Richard turned a little towards Kieran, who just talked to him

“I’m glad you invited me today”, he simply said.

“Of course, mate”, Richard answered. “But why do you say that?”

“Nothin’”, Kieran sighed. “It’s just that you’re right.”

“What do you mean?”

“I arrived in the camp a few weeks before you did”, Kieran explained. “And you’ve seen how they’ve been treatin’ me since. Even after I saved Arthur. And it was a little similar back with Colm. But with Beth and you, I feel… useful. I feel wanted. So I wanted to thank you.”

“Hey, no problem, really. You’re a good guy, Kieran. It’s about time people realize.”

“You two realize, and that’s enough for me.”

Richard nodded, even if Kieran probably wasn’t seeing it, and Kieran didn’t add anything either. Richard thought he felt that Kieran held him a little tighter, though. He didn’t react. And he felt sorry for him.

A few hours of relaxing silence later, Blackwater was on sight. Richard stopped a few kilometers away from it, to hide the horses, and then walked for half an hour with Sadie and Kieran towards the city.

Like before in Armadillo, Richard asked around about Colm. Some couple in the salloon said they saw a group of men go through the city, including one that looked like Colm. A little earlier, they saw a kid with a big hat who was looking for another man, and the man the kid was looking for was in Colm’s group. Richard thought about something, and asked what the kid looked like. The way the woman described him – well groomed, big hat, sweet tone and piercing eyes – Richard understood it was Isaac. Richard remembered that Isaac told him he had some things to do in Blackwater.

Richard got ot of the salloon first, and Sadie and Kieran followed him. she was the first to ask what was wrong, and Richard explained what he thought about.

“Arthur’s kid?” Sadie said. “What the hell’s he doing here?”

“I don’t know”, Richard admitted. “Except he’s looking for a man travelling with Colm.”

“Arthur’s son”, Kieran repeated, clearly surprised.

“Yeah, long story”, Richard said, with a fake laughter. “Maybe he needs our help. If we could kill Colm and assist him, it would be a good thing.”

“But the priority is to kill Colm”, Sadie noted.

“Obviously.”

Sadie rolled her eyes with a grin, and she eluded when Richard asked what this was about. The trio went out of the city, following the lead given by the people of the city, and soon, they saw some smoke, from a campfire probably. Richard suggested to go first, because he was the most stealthy. Sadie and Kieran stayed behind, from a good distance, and Richard arrived in the camp.

Richard looked around: the camp was neat, the fire was out but the wood was still hot. So the owner was going away, but he was probably still in the vicinity. Richard crawled around the camp, trying to spot them, but instead, he heard a scream nearby. He recognized Kieran’s voice, so he ran towards the source of the sound.

In a corner of the forest, he found Kieran on th ground, a familiar silhouette above him, and Sadie holding telm at gunpoint. She wasn’t shooting though, and Richard understood why. She saw Isaac earlier too.

“Mister Washington”, he simply said, standing up. “I did not recognize your friend here. Please accept my apologies”, he added, holding out his hand to Kieran.

Kieran nodded, and stood up, helped by Isaac. Sadie put her gun back in its holster, and Isaac dusted his clothes, even if they were perfectly neat according to Richard.

“Who is this guy you’re looking for?” Richard asked.

“Micah Bell. A professional killer with a sinister reputation. I suspect Colm hired him and his comrades to fulfill his list of targets”, Isaac explained.

“Never heard of him”, Richard said, after a quick reflexion. “Is he dangerous?”

“Definitely”, Isaac said, nodding. “And definitely smarter than he looks. Mother wants to see him dead, as he is one of Colm’s associates. And obviously because he is going to kill her if we let him.”

“You knew this Bell was gonna come here? But not that Colm’s was gonna come here?” Richard noted.

“I did not say that”, Isacc said, raising a brow.

“Then why didn’t Eliza just send us here right away, instead of sending us to Armadillo?”

Isaac frowned, Richrd frowned, Kieran raised a brow, and Sadie frowned as well right after. Richard sighed, and so did Isaac.

“You must tell your mom to stop her bullshit, boy”, Richard said, a little mad and a little amused. “It would make us gain some time.”

“I am sorry”, Isaac apologized. “But right now, I have to go. Colm’s camp is a little farther, to the north. Are you following me?”

“Well duh”, Richard snorted. “I have to kill Colm and his friends, remember? I’ll let you handle this Bell guy if you want.”

“This is not a contest, mister Washington”, Isaac sighed. “The important part is that he di-“

“Speak for yourself, boy”, Sadie interrupted. “If possible, Colm’s mine.”

“We will see that in due time, missus Adler.”

Sadie chuckled, and once more, she ignored Richard when he asked her what this was about. It’s only when Isaac went ahead, followed by Kieran, that Sadie explained how much of Arthur she saw in the kid. This was subtle, but definitely there. Despite that, the boy was his mother’s spitting image. Richard agreed, because he saw that as well.

A few minutes later, Isaac asked the group to stop, because they were close to Colm’s camp. The plan was obviously to go in and be quiet, but Sadie disagreed. She was ready to kill them by making a lot of noise, and, as Richard was going to object, Isaac changed his plan. He could let Sadie go on her rampage, while the guys were going in quietly, using Sadie as a distraction. Richard and Kieran didn’t like this idea, but Sadie was more than okay with it.

“Are you sure?” Kieran asked.

“Yeah. It’s gonna be fun. And it’s a win-win”, Sadie replied, loading her guns. “You guys can infiltrate and I can kill some fools.”

“Be careful, Sadie”, Richard pleaded.

“Don’t you worry about me, boy.”

Sadie patted Richard’s head, and went first towards the camp, guns in hands. Richard looked at her, amazed. This woman really was brave, maybe even reckless. Richard thought he better stay on her good side.

“Where could we enter?” Richard asked, with a half smile.

“It depends on where missus Adler enters, I would say”, Isaac quickly reasoned. “We will see in a minute.”

As if they heard what Isaac just said, people in the camp began screaming, and gunshots were heard as well. Richard turned towards Isaac to ask him where they could enter, and the kid was already gone. He was just a little further, in a place where there was no one else, waving at Richard and Kieran. Richard chuckled, imagining how he did that sometimes. He and Kieran went to join with Isaac, and entered the camp, while everyone was probably shooting at Sadie.

But as Isaac was leading Richard and Kieran towards the other end of the camp, where Colm was supposed to be with his killer friend, Kieran stopped. He decided he couldn’t let Sadie alone, and went to assist her. Isaac didn’t care, and Richard encouraged him by offering him two thumbs up. Kieran offered him a little smile in return, and went to shoot people with Sadie.

Richard followed Isaac for a while longer, then Isaac stopped, behind a large tent. He turned towards Richard, and the assassin didn’t manage to read the kid’s expression. It was puzzled, but he could see something else.

“What’s on your mind, Isaac?” Richard asked.

“Fact is I am not like you, mister Washington”, Isaac explained. “I do not like killing, at all. I can do it, but… I never think this is a good thing.”

“It’s not. What’s your point?”

“I tend to hesitate. A lot. So I am glad you are here today. If something go wrong, and I am not able to press the trigger-“

“Of course, big boy”, Richard gently interrupted him. “I’m here to help. And I’ll make sure nothing happen to you. For obvious reasons.”

Isaac nodded, and continued to crouch in the camp. Further, there was less and less gun shots, so Richard thought Sadie and Kieran almost killed everyone in the camp. It could also mean that something happened to them, but Richard didn’t want to believe that.

Richard and Isaac eventually arrived at the last tent, and they heard two men talking.

“What do you mean, “all the guard are dead”?”, asked a man voice, Richard recognized as being Colm O’Driscoll.

“Some woman entered by the main entrance and shot everyone”, a man said, panicked. “And just when we had her cornered, another person came too and saved her. People even say it’s Kieran.”

“That ungrateful bastard”, Colm hissed. “I’m leaving. Tell Bell to meet me in the south entrance”

“Yessir.”

Richard pouted, and moved, ignoring Isaac’s hand, trying to restrain him. He killed the guard on the spot, sending a single needle to his neck, and as Colm turned around towards the entrance of the tent, he hadn’t enough time to avoid the two needles, directed at his feet. He was pinned to the ground, and screamed in pain.

“Go find Bell, I’ll handle this one”, Richard said to Isaac.

Isaac nodded and left. Colm looked at him, his expression distorted by pain. Though he managed to calm himself, and he stopped moving.

“Greetings Colm”, Richard said, with a sadistic tone. “Remember me?”

“Washington”, Colm grumbled. “Lucky me.”

“I suppose you guessed there’s a reason why I didn’t just kill you?”

“Yeah. Because you a twisted fuck who likes to see people sufferin’.”

“That too”, Richard said, with a fake laughter. “But first, I have questions.”

“I ain’t answerin’ you.”

Richard didn’t answer to that, simply walking towards Colm and gently pressed the needle in his left foot. Colm emitted pain noises, and Richard stopped.

“Are you sure about that? Because I can make it quick. And, if you’re lucky, I can kill you before Sadie arrives”, Richard jeered.

“Sadie? Who’s that?” Colm asked, short-breathed.

“Remember Colter? A farm your guys plundered? You killed a guy there.”

“And?”

“It was Sadie’s farm, and Sadie’s husband. Now, she’s just revenge incarnate. She killed as much of your boys as I did, on her own, and I can only imagine how she will react whe she’ll see you. My needles would be goddamn paradise in comparison.”

Colm’s expression went to a scared one, for a few seconds. But only for a few seconds. After that, he offered a twisted smile to Richard, who heard someone arrive just in time behind him. he rolled to avoid a gunshot, and hid behind Colm in a single motion. Richard looked towards the entrance of the tent, and he saw Isaac, aiming at him with his gun, an apologetic look on his face. Richard also saw a barrel on the boy’s temple.

“Next time you disobey me, I shoot you, my boy”, said a male voice Richard didn’t recognize.

“About time, Bell”, Colm said, clearly upset. “What the fuck took you so long?”

“Had to deal with your ex-boyfriend Duffy before comin’ here”, Micah Bell said, with a smile in his voice. “I _really_ liked to hear him moan, before I shot him in his beautiful face.”

Richard’s heart skipped a beat hearing that, and he was about to lunge towards the camp, towards Isaac. But the latter said a quick “no” with his head and his lips. Richard understood this was a lie. He couldn’t help but to let go a relieved sigh. But Micah didn’t see the exchange, so he had to act as if he didn’t know this was bullshi.

“And for that, your death will be slow and painful”, Richard blurted, in his role. “Let the kid go, and let’s settle this between adults.”

“Says the guy who fights like a coward”, Micah answered. “Unable to kill a man while looking in his eyes.”

“If you knew who I was, you wouldn’t say that, Bell”, Richard said.

“Just shoot him already, Bell!” Colm shouted. “I can’t let him know-“

But Micah interrupted him by appearing behind Isaac, shooting Colm between the eyes, his blood splashing Richard’s face. Colm fell, face towards the ground. Richard wiped his face with his sleeve, surprised, but not that much. And he could see in Isaac’s expression that he wasn’t surprised at all. Richard was angry for real this time though. Colm guessed he was about to ask him about the Cornwall family. Now, this was impossible.

Richard found himself face to face with Isaac, and he could see Micah behind him. For a split second, he had his hand – and his gun – set on Isaac’s shoulder, but as soon as he saw Richard, he put his gun back on Isaac’s skull. Richard couldn’t see much of his face, hidden by his white hat, but he could see a twisted grin.

“There, boss. Like that, you won’t say _shit_ ”, Micah said, with a mischievous chuckle. “Now then… Washington, that your name?”

“Yeah. Let the boy go, and come and get me. See if I can’t kill you fair and square, looking you in the eyes”, Richard provoked.

“Hm let me think about it… No, I don’t wanna”, Micah chuckled. “Here’s what gonna happen, handsome: you’re gonna come with me, and I’m gonna keep my gun on this boy’s head until I got out of this camp. If you move one inch close to me, or if one of your fingers touch one of these magical needles of yours, I shoot him point blank. How ‘bout that?”

Richard looked at Isaac, who was shaking his head. But Richard ignored him.

“Fine” Richard said. “But I swear, if you hurt this boy, this will be the last thing you’ll ever do.”

“Okay. See, we’re goin’ somewhere.”

Richard approached Isaac, carefully, seeing Micah’s gun still on the rear of Isaac’s skull, and they went towards the entrance of the camp. There, in a lot of coprses, they found Sadie and Kieran – Richard’s relieved sigh was even louder than before – who were obviously intrigued by Micah.

“Well, look who’s there”, Micah chuckled. “Colm’s favorite leftover and the savage widow. Now be so kind and let me through, if you don’t want that kid’s death on your conscience.”

“Richard, what-“ Kieran began.

“Please, Kieran. Just let him go”, Richard pleaded.

Kieran put his gun back in his holster, and after a little hesitation, Sadie did it as well. Micah continued to push Isaac towards the exit, and once he was out, he ran towards the forest. Isaac tried to shoot him, but apparently, seeing his expression, he didn’t manage to touch him.

“Crap!” Isaac shouted. “Why did you do this, Richard?” he asked, clearly upset.

“Is this a real question?” Richard answered, keeping his cool. “Or is it the Arthur coming out of you in the best moment?”

“Now _that_ is uncalled for”, Isaac winced. “We all agreed that the mission was the most important. What part of this did you not understand?”

“You didn’t understand the part where I said I wouldn’t let you be hurt either”, Richard noted. “Now can we go back, or are we gonna argue until we starve?”

For a few seconds, Isaac’s gaze was still sending lightning towards Richard, but of course, Richard wasn’t going to give up like that. He was almost amused, because of course, he thought about Arthur. Isaac sighed, and put his gun back in his sleeve.

“Are you guys done?” Sadie asked.

“We are”, Isaac said. “I will go grab my horse at Armadillo. We will see each other again.”

“You could go back with us”, Richard suggested. “Eliza got us a carriage.”

“I cannot leave my horse here”, Isaac said, frowning. “I will be fine, do not worry.”

Completely ignoring Richard’s protests, Isaac tipped his hat towards the group and left. Kieran got closer to Richard, and Richard could see he was holding his arm. His hand was covered in blood.

“Are you okay?” Richard asked.

“Yes, don’t worry”, Kieran said, calmly. “But we should-“

“I can stitch you up, mate”, Richard said. “Let’s go back in Armadillo and settle up somewhere. Are you hurt?” he asked Sadie.

“No. Thanks to hero over here”, Sadie said, grinning.

Kieran had an embarrassed laughter – Richard thought it was really cute – and then they got out of the camp to go back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There he is, guys. The fucking plague of this beautiful franchise. Hope you're happy, because I'm not. Well, I am, but for twisted writer reasons.
> 
> I remember, a few chapters ago, I hesitated to put him in there just to kill him, but this would be too easy. I want to respect the character as much as I can, like I'm trying to do with every single of them (sometimes more than others, mind you), so he can't just go without spreading some shit before.
> 
> Once again, have a good end of year, and I'll publish the two chapters I've already written in the beginning of February. Be safe until there!


	25. Commissions (Day 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur needs some fresh air, not to think too much about Richard. But things take an unexpected turn? (Arthur POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's your chapter at the beginning of February, as promised!
> 
> My first plan was to post both chapter 25 and 26 today, but instead, I'll go back to my former schedule: publish one chapter when I'm done writing another. Sooo I'm currently writing chapter 27, and I'll post 26 when I'll be done with 27. Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long. I think?
> 
> Anywayyy, I hope you're still okay since last time, and that you'll like this chapter. Good reading!

Once back in Saint Denis, Arthur bid farewell to Luke and went back to the stables to take back his horse. A few more hours later, at the beginning of the afternoon, he got back to amp, where he found Javier and Bill on guard duty.

“Hey Morgan”, Bill greeted him first.

“Back already, _hermano_?”, Javier asked, curious. “Where’s everyone else?”

“I’ll explain later”, Arthur simply said. “Dutch here?”

“Yeah. In his tent”, Bill answered.

Arthur entered the camp, not answering to the two guard’s quastions, and went straight to Dutch’s tent. He was sitting with Hosea, they were reading the same book. Hosea saw Arthur first, and nudged Dutch’s shoulder to make him look.

“Oh, son”, Dutch said, closing his book. “How did it go?”

“I dunno, Dutch”, Arthur admitted, a little bitter. “Colm went to Blackwater, and I couldn’t go there. I had to go back alone. Sadie and Kieran still with Richard.”

“Damn”, Hosea said. “Blackwater, of all places. You did the right thing, Arthur. It was too risky for you to go there.”

“I know.”

Arthur’s tone sounded dark in his own ears, so he wasn’t surprised to see a genuine concern in his parents’ expression. Dutch stood up and put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Dutch”, Arthur said, a little more convincing.

“Of course you are, son”, Dutch answered. “There’s maybe somethin’ you can do for me, right now. To keep you busy.”

“That’d be perfect”, Arthur conceded. “What is it?”

“Go and see Abigail. She’ll explain.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, but accepted. Of all the people he worked with in the camp, that’s one he was not expecting. Well, he figured he wasn’t going to go out and shoot people with her, but still, he was kind of curious. So he went straight towards the Marstons tent, where he found Jack, knitting.

“Hey”, he said.

“Oh. Hello uncle Arthur”, Jack said with a little smile. “How are you?”

“I’m good”, Arthur answered, still softer when he talked to Jack. “You?”

“Yeah. I’m almost done doing the thing for uncle Richard”, Jack explained, gesturing towards the pile of ponchos in a corner. “For now I’m alone, but daddy will come back soon.”

“Okay. And where’s your momma?”

“She’s out, with uncle Charles.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, but didn’t add anything. He just thanked Jack, and got out of the tent. What was Abigail doing with Charles? Well, the two of them had no reason not to talk to each other, but they usually didn’t have much interaction. At least, of what Arthur was seeing. Arthur thought it must be for a good reason, and it made him even more curious. So he asked around if anyone has seen them, and Sean told him they were both in Charles’s tent. So Arthur went there.

“Charles?” he called, right in front of the tent.

“Come in Arthur”, Charles answered.

Arthur entered the tent, and found Charles and Abigail sitting on Charles’s bed. Arthur looked at them, intrigued, and the both of them just smiled at him.

“Hello Arthur”, they said almost at the same time.

“Whoa. What’s goin’ on here?” Arthur asked, with a false scared tone.

“Nothin’”, Abigail said in a suspicious tone – in Arthur’s paranoid ears at least. “Charles here agreed to help me with an… unusual task, I’d say”, Abigail added.

Charles nodded, and Arthur frowned.

“The task bein’?” Arthur asked, more and more concerned.

“Just some things I’ve to buy for Susan”, Abigail explained. “But there’s a lot. I needed more arms, and Charles agreed to lend me his.”

“Very good choice”, Arthur said, grinning.

“Thanks”, Charles said, with a little smile too.

“I think so too”, Abigail agreed. ”But I may need more. Who do you think could come with?” she asked. “The girls may be busy too, and I’d prefer John to stay with Jack.”

Arthur thought about it, and Charles suggested they could go and ask around. Abigail agreed once more, and the two men got out of the tent, looking for volunteers. One or two more, Abigail asked. Arthur thought about Lenny, but he was scared that Sean would come by to if Lenny was invited, so he’d rather not. Charles chuckled, but agreed.

Arthur then suggested Bill and Javier, who should be back of their guarding duty. But Bill was apparently waiting for Kieran to come back to go fishing together – these two were spending more and more time together, and it amused Arthur a little – and Javier was also asked by Susan to do something for her, with Molly and mister Pearson. When Arthur asked what it was, Javier eluded. Arthur frowned, but didn’t insist.

So eventually, he didn’t have a choice but to ask Lenny. He found him, eating with Tilly, Karen, Mary-Beth and Hosea. And of course, he wouldn’t dare to ask the latter anything physical, for some reason.

“Hey everyone”, he greeted them, sitting next to Mary-Beth.

Hosea nodded, before leaving, and the girls greeted him as well.

“Hey Arthur”, Lenny said. “What do you need?”

“I need somethin’?” Arthur asked, curious.

“I think so. Sean told me he saw you askin’ everyone around for help except for him”, Lenny chuckled. “He’s offended.”

“Aw, that’s too bad”, Arthur jeered. “But yeah, I’d need a hand for somethin’.”

“You need a hand, because Rich’s not back yet?” Karen said, raising her brows.

“Hilarious, miss Jones”, Tilly said, grinnng, before Arthur did. “Is it some new hobby of yours bein’ insufferable with couples?”

“Absolutely”, Karen admitted, with a twisted smile.

Arthur rolled his eyes, Tilly and Mary-Beth laughed and Lenny had an embarrassed chuckle. Then, Arthur explained Lenny that Abigail needed arms for some kind of big purchase for Susan, and Lenny agreed to help. So did Mary-Beth, surprising Arthur, but he didn’t object. Karen and Tilly went back to work, and Arthur went back to Charles and Abigail, telling them that Lenny and Mary-Beth was going to join them later.

“So you can’t tell me what’s this about?” Arthur asked again.

“Nope”, Abigail said, shaking her head.

“I’m just a helper”, Charles said, on the same tone.

“Sounds like a shady plan to me”, Arthur frowned. “Very very shady.”

Charles and Abigail exchanged a look. A look Arthur didn’t understand, and it made his a lot more upset than he could imagine. But he just decided that insisting would be useless, so he’d just roll with it. As usual. As often, he quickly thought.

“Whatever”, Arthur eventually sighed. “Where’re we goin’?”

“To Saint Denis”, Abigail explained. “Charles will go fetch some food, with one more person, and the other two will go with me to the general store.”

Just at this moment, Mary-Beth and Lenny arrived, ready to leave. Abigail explained her plans once more, and Arthur agreed to go with Charles in the food store. The two groups would take separate carriages, and meet up in Saint Denis. Abigail, Mary-Beth and Lenny departed first, and Charles and Arthur followed them soon after.

“Arthur, forgot to ask”, Charles called him, on the road.

“Yeah?”

“What happened? Why are you back alone?”

“Ah, that”, Arthur said, bitter even in his own ears. “That bastard Colm went to Blackwater, so I couldn’t come with. This would’ve been too risky, after… you know.”

“Yes, I see”, Charles nodded. “I wasn’t there, but I heard this was pretty terrible.”

“That’s a fuckin’ understatement”, Arthur sighed. “But whatever. Right now-“

“You’re right”, Charles interrupted gently. “Right now, let’s focus on something else.”

Arthur nodded, but also pouted at the same time. Charles probably saw it, but he didn’t add anything. Probably because he knew what was happening. They both had been in this situation before. Instead, Arthur asked Charles what he knew about this commission Abigail was given charge of. Charles insisted that he didn’t know much more, just that mister Pearson was preparing a big meal for some reason. Charles could guess when he saw the list Abigail had tried to hide.

“I wonder what this occasion is though”, Arthur said, later. “We never been partyin’ for someone's birthday before.

“I can’t tell”, Charles admitted. “But this can’t be that bad, can it?”

“Nah, don’t think so”, Arthur noted. “Nobody would dare to do this kinda thing without Dutch knowin’, and he never does anythin’ without a good reason.”

Charles hummed, and Arthur thought about something, making him chuckle.

“Maybe this is some kind of anniversary, between Dutch and Hosea? Pretty sure they matched up together ‘round this time of year”, Arthur remembered.

“What do you mean?” Charles said, narrowing his eyes.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t notice”, Arthur said, amused.

Charles tilted his head on the side, seemingly thinking about it.

“I think I did”, Charles eventually said.

“I ain’t surprised. Since you saw things between Rich and I, and it wasn’t that obvious.”

“Hey. Maybe it’s for you two?” Charles quickly added.

Arthur didn’t realize right away what Charles just said. Then the information arrived in his brain, and it all came together.

The only witnesses of Arthur’s proposal were Dutch, Susan and Hosea. Hosea carefully avoided Arthur earlier, but this wasn’t really a clue. The biggest clues were that, as Arthur said, Dutch knew what was happening in the camp all the time. Abigail said Susan sent her to do the commission. They were both complicit, obviously. And seeing Charles talking with Abigail, he suspected that he was in on it too. This would make sense to Arthur, since Abigail and Charles must be the people Arthur got along the best in camp. Arguably his two best friends, he quickly thought. Best friends with who he had some kind of ambiguous romantic feelings at some point. He sighed.

“Yeah, makes sense”, he said. “But I didn’t think you’d just say it to me.”

“I told you I don’t know the details, Arthur”, Charles said, seriously.

“Sure”, Arthur said, doubtfully.

Charles had a nervous laugh, and Arthur sighed again. They were almost arrived in Saint Denis. As Charles suggested it, for now, Arthur was just going to roll with it, and see what happens. Because if Charles was right, this wasn’t a bad idea. Things got out of hands to many times, these last weeks.

Once they arrived in the store, Charles parked the carriage nearby and went with Arthur, with the list. There indeed was a lot of food, even considering that there were over twenty people in the gang. The two bought everything, while Arthur wondered where this money was coming from, and took the food back in the carriage, one crate at the time. Once this was done, Arthur went to the general stor to see if the others needed some help, and Charles agreed to keep the carriage safe.

But once in the store, he found Abigail talking with… Eliza. Who was dressed as she was when he saw her with Richard earlier.

“Hey Abby”, Arthur called her.

“Arthur”, she said visibly surprised. “You’ll never guess who I stumbled on.”

“Oh, I know”, Arthur said, looking at Eliza. “Fancy meeting you here, miss King.”

“I could say the same, mister Morgan”, Eliza said, with her “Lilah” voice. “I live here, you don’t.”

“I mean didn’t you say you’re gonna be busy?”

“I am. I’m here for the last details.”

“Okay.”

Arthur didn’t add anything, and neither did Eliza. From the corner of his eye, he could see Abigail’s expression during the whole conversation, and he didn’t understand it. After that, Eliza just bid farewell to Abigail and Arthur, and left. Arthur was about to say something, but Abigail spoke first.

“Who’s this woman to you, Arthur?” Abigail asked, with a tone Arthur didn’t understand.

“Rich’s workin’ for her. We’ve met a few times and-“

“Arthur, please”, Abigail insisted, frowning. “I know you.”

Arthur let go half a smile. Of course she wouldn’t believe that.

“It’s Eliza”, he simply said.

“Oh. Your…”

Arthur nodded, and Abigail hugged him, suddenly, surprising him. But he hugged her back. She stayed in his arms for a few secondes, before offering him a sad but encouraging smile. He managed to smile back, and they were both back to business, as Lenny and Mary-Beth went back in the store as well, telling them all the rest was loaded on the carriage.

“I guess we good then”, Arthur guessed.

“Yeah”, Abigail confirmed. “We can go back as soon as we reunitin’ with Charles.”

“I’ll go get him”, Arthur said. “See you soon.”

Arthur left right after that, and heard Mary-Beth say something that sounded like “he doesn’t seem to know”. But like Charles said earlier, he shouldn’t pay attention. He would know soon enough what this stuff is all about.

Arthur went to sti with Charles in the carriage, and let Charles drive. He was lost in his thoughts, and he understood right away Charles got that. He just had a way of looking Arthur with concern; right now, he wondered how he never noticed, really, how much Charles loved him.

“What’s on your mind, Arthur?”

“Abby met Eliza in the store”, Arthur admitted. “I don’t know what they told each other before I got in.”

“You think she told something specific to Abigail?” Charles asked, curious.

“I… I don’t know, Charles”, Arthur sighed. “When I see her, I don’t even know what to think. I really don’t. My mind’s a goddamn mess.”

“You’ll figure it out, I’m sure.”

Arthur sent a grateful look to Charles, who answered with a little smile, and they went to meet up with the others, near the general store. Then, they went back towards the camp. Arthur was expecting Charles to add something, but he didn’t. arthur thought this was’nt so bad, actually. Charles didn’t talk much, and when he did, it was to say something relevant. That’s another thing, on a long long list, that Arthur liked about Charles. The silent wasn’t embarrassing with him.

Usually.

“Charles.”

“Yes?”

“I know you already said I shouldn’t apologize to ya, but I can’t help it. I can’t help but thinkin’ that we could be at… _this_ point if I wasn’t bein’ a fuckin’ coward.”

“What do you mean?” Charles asked, visibly confused.

“I did love you. I do. I just wasn’t brave enough to do somethin’ about it. I was scared.”

Charles frowned, sincereley surprised. He took Arthur’s hand, who squeezed it.

“And to be honest, I still am”, Arthur continued. “But not for the same reasons. Richard pushed my buttons in ways I didn’t expect, and it was for the best. But now, he’s puttin’ himself in a situation. A kind of situation I don’t wanna see anyone I care about in.”

“Maybe you should just… go, and talk to her, eye to eye?”

“Maybe”, Arthur repeated. “I will. As soon as Rich comes back.”

“I’m there if you need me.

“I know.”

Arthur managed to smile, and so did Charles. Arthur almost didn’t realize that Charles didn’t stop driving during their conversation. He did fully realize though when he saw they were already back to camp.

Abigail told Arthur that she didn’t need him anymore, and that he could mind his own business, while Charles was still needed. Arthur frowned, and exchanged a look with his friend, who just shrugged. Arthur obeyed, however, and went back to his tent.

Arthur sat on his bed to draw in his journal. It has been a while since he didn’t. Almost all his last drawings were about Richard, and it made him have a bittersweet smile. He drew nonetheless, without really thinking about it. And once more, he was surprised by the result.

Richard, wearing his trusty black smoking suit. But this time, Arthur was well dressed as well. They were holding hands, in a special place. In a special occasion. Rings on their fingers.

Arthur almost felt his eyes get wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! YES!
> 
> I think action will be back on chapter 28. Two more cute chapters comin' your way!


	26. News and Returns (Day 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment when I don't have any idea for a title (Richard POV).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> Still haven't finished chapter 27, but hey, there you go. Didn't want to make my few readers wait for too long. I'll try and pick up the pace, I promise.
> 
> Finally, this day is almost over.

As promised, Richard brought Kieran in the salloon of the city to stitch his open wound, sitting in the corner. He lifted Kieran’s shirt, revealing his arm and a part of his chest, and Sadie ordered drinks for everyone, deciding Kieran would need it. Kieran thanked her for the attention, and she snorted.

“I think Luke should be back soon”, Richard said, eyes on Kieran’s wound. “We could stay here a moment, before going back to the rendezvous point.”

“Where’d you learn that?” Kieran asked, pouting.

“Just a second, mate”, Richard said, putting his glasses back on his nose.

Kieran shutted his mouth, making faces every time the tiny needle came through his skin. Richard looked at him, only half surprised that Kieran wasn’t making any sounds during the whole operation. For some reason, it made Richard grin.

A few minutes later, Richard sighed, and said he was done. Kieran put his shirt back on, and took the beer Sadie ordered for him. Sadie remebered Richard said he didn’t drink alchohol, so she ordered a glass of water for him. Richard thanked her as well, and saw Kieran looking at him, curious.

“My dad taught me”, Richard explained. “I already told you he taught me how to knit. Well… He was the needle expert of our family.”

“Was?” Kieran repeated.

“I’m better than him now”, Richard jeered.

“Fair enough”, Kieran nodded, clearly amused.

Sadie chuckled a little too, but Richard could swear he could see something else in Sadie’s chuckle and expression. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, though, so he didn’t think too much about it. The three of them just stayed in the salloon until the sun began to go down. They went right towards the glade, where they found Luke. He was smoking a cigarillo, and stepped on it when the trio arrived towards him.

“There you are, mister Washington”, he said, in his accented voice. “In the nick of time.”

“Yeah”, Richard answered. “You can rest a little before we go.”

“I said we’re fine, mister”, Luke insisted. “Hop on in. But before, I gotta ask…”

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. Richard narrowed his eye, and Sadie raised a brow. He was clearly looking at her.

“You don’t remember me, do you, missus Adler?” he simply said.

“I don’t”, Sadie said, after a little reflexion. “Should I?”

“Well, I don’t blame you. It’s been a while, and we didn’t talk much, but-”

“Oh wait”, Sadie interrupted. “The drifters. I do remember now. You were with this lady friend of yours.”

Richard looked at Kieran, and Kieran looked at Richard at the same time. Kieran was visibly confused, and so was Richard. A little.

“Olivia, yeah”, Luke said. “We met you and your man a few months back. Mister Morgan told me… I’m sorry. Jake was a real fine guy.”

“He was.”

Richard heard Sadie take her tone. The tone she always took when she talked about her husband. It made Richard a little sad, but soon enough, she went back to her more usual rough self. She went inside the carriage, and Kieran and Richard followed her. Soon after, the carriage was going for a few hours of travel. Richard decided to sleep a little, but he stayed half awake, as he usually was when he was taking a nap.

“Thanks, by the way”, Sadie suddenly said.

“Are you talking to me?” Kieran timidly answered.

“Well obviously”, Sadie said, amused. ”You took a bullet for me, boy. I guess Richard _was_ right about you.”

Richard grinned in his sleep. And it was not visible, probably, since neither Kieran or Sadie said something about it.

“He was?” Kieran asked, sounding curious. “About what?”

“’Bout you bein’ braver than you look.”

“Oh. Right. He told me that too.”

“You don’t seem so sure though”, Sadie chuckled.

“I wasn’t.”

For a few seconds, neither of them added anything. Richard almost opened his eyes again when Sadie spoke again.

“I see what you mean”, she said. “Rich seems to have this effect on a lot of people.”

“What?”

“Makin’ people braver. People talk ‘round me, I’m hearin’ things. I saw how much courage he put in some people in the camp. Including me”, she admitted.

“Like what?” Kieran asked, sounding curious again.

And Richard was curious too, obviously. He was enjoying the fact that they were both thinking he was sleeping.

“Apparently, he told Sean to confess to Lenny, and he did. Abigail is pretty sure he encouraged John as well, relating to Jack. Of course, there’s Arthur change of behavior, and Mary-Beth dating some guy, but that, you already know”, Sadie jeered.

“I do”, Kieran said, amused as well. “I think you have a point.”

Richard tried his best not to frown. He already heard Arthur telling him that he had a thing for making people better, and at the moment, Richard told him he was talking silly. Richard didn’t do anything specific, in his opinion. But now, other people were thinking the same. So maybe Arthur was right? Richard thought he had to have a conversation with him as soon as they were going to be back to camp.

“Look at him sleep”, Sadie said, a few minutes later. “Who could think of a savage murderer right now?”

This time, Richard managed not to smile in his sleep. He had not to, since Sadie was obviously looking at him right now. Probably Kieran too.

“Sleep does that to people”, Kieran reasoned. “It’s strange. Everyone looks calmer when they sleep.”

“I think you meant ‘cuter’, “Sadie chuckled. “You can say it.”

Kieran hummed, and Richard could perfectly imagine him become red.

“Yeah”, Kieran said.

A sound coming from the top of the carriage woke Richard up. At least, more than he was earlier. It was Luke hitting the roof. Richard opened his eyes, and yawned.

“What’s going on?” Kieran asked, tilting his head outside.

“Men coming our way, on horses. I think they have guns. Be prepared for anything.”

Kieran nodded, and came back inside, as Sadie was already putting her gun out. Next to him, Richard had his quiver ready as well. And a few minutes later, he indeed heard a few horses come closer to the carriage.

“Hello there mister”, said a male voice. “Whatcha got there?”

“I’m carrying these good people back to their homes, sir”, Luke answered in a calm voice.

Or at least, he wanted to be calm. Richard had a good ear though, and he understood that being calm in that kind of situations wasn’t usual for Luke.

At that exact moment, a man on a black horse arrived close to the window, and looked inside. Richard didn’t have time to tell Sadie to hide her gun, but fortunately, she already did. The man looked at her first, and tipped his ht to her. Then he looked at Richard, who greeted him as well, and then, his gaze stopped to Kieran. Richard didn’t like it, and he was ready to react, until the guy talked.

“You okay there, sir? Your shirt has blood on it.”

Richard almost didn’t contain his relieved sigh.

“I’m fine”, Kieran said. “I’ve been treated. I just didn’t have time to change clothes.”

“All right.”

The man disappeared, and from where he was, Richard couldn’t hear what the guy was talking about with Luke. They were talking low, for some reason, and Richard didn’t like it. For a minute, he was scared that it was a setup, and that Luke was working with these nice-looking guys. But only for a minute. As he often said, he was a good judge of character, and Luke seemed like an honest guy. He just had to wait until the situation got solved.

“Have a good day, ladies and gentlemen”, said the first guy. “And be careful on the road.”

“We will”, Luke said. “Same to you.”

Richard saw three men on three horses pass by the carriage. The guy with the grey hat, the one that came by the carriage earlier, stopped near the window, and leaned towards Richard.

“Nick says hi.”

Richard opened his mouth, to ask questions, but the guy was already gone. The crriage was already rolling again, and this was the only reason why Richard didn’t jump out of it. Instead, he had a deep sigh, and, as Sadie put her gun back in her holster, Richard saw Kieran looking at him, curious.

“Who’s Nick?” he asked.

“My ex. Long story”, he quickly added as Kieran opened his mouth.

“Didn’t you say he was dead?” Sadie asked.

“I said ‘long story’, didn’t I?”

“Okay, okay. Touchy sbject. Sorry”, Sadie apologized, raising her hands.

Only then Richard realized he raised the tone a little. He felt kind of bad at the moment.

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry”, he said.

Sadie rolled her eyes, visibly not offended. But Kieran did look sorry, still, for a few minutes. Richard tried to comfort him, and it seemed to work.

A few hours later, they were back to Saint Denis, as promised. But when Richard was about to say goodbye to Luke, the driver called him back to talk to him. richard asked Kieran and Sadie to wait for him, either in the stables on in camp. Kieran waited for him, and Sadie went back to camp.

“What is it?” Richard asked.

“The guys we met earlier were working for miss King. At least some of them. They had a message for you”, Luke explained.

“Oh? What did they tell you?”

“The two who talked to me gave me a message: miss King expects you to meet her in two days in Saint Denis for your last contract. She precised “after that you’ll never hear of us again”, Luke added in an uncertain tone.

“Oh”, Richard repeated.

On the moment, he didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t wait for Nick to get out of his life for good, but for some reason, he really hoped he could help more Eliza, and especially Isaac. He realized quite quick how attached to the kid he got. Richard promised himself to have one last big and disagreeable conversation with Eliza and Isaac before he got fired.

“You’re going to be okay?” Luke asked, as Richard didn’t say anything.

“Yeah. Thanks mate”, Richard said, really grateful.

“One more question before you go though.”

Richard frowned, but nodded.

“What did the other guy tell you? The one who wasn’t with the others?”

“It was a personal message”, Richard said, trying not to be too curt.

“Okay, okay”, Luke said, raising his hands. “So maybe I’ll see you again in a few days?”

“I’d like to”, Richard answered without even thinking about it.

Luke did look surprised for a few seconds, but then, he had a little smile, and patted Richard’s shoulder. After that, he took Capriole from the carriage and went towards the stables. Richard went to met Kieran there as well, and together, they went back to camp.

As the sun was almost setting, Richard and Kieran were intercepted by Bill, who almost kidnapped Kieran to go fishing with him, saying that he waited for him all day. Kieran sent a help message to Richard, who just shrugged with a little smile, whil Bill was taking Kieran away. Richard just decided to go back to his tent to try and find Arthur, but he was called by Dutch.

“Hey there son”, he greeted him. “How did it go?”

“Dutch”, Richard answered. “It went uh… not as expected. Let’s say I have good news and bad news.”

“Care to elaborate?” Dutch said, frowning.

“Colm’s dead. But he was killed by a guy who’s arguably worse than him, from what I heard.”

“Damn”, Dutch said, almost letting go of his cigarillo. “You know who it is?”

“Some arsehole called Micah Bell.”

Dutch opened his eyes wide, as if Richard just seriously stepped on his foot. He quickly understood why. Even before the elder added something.

“This can’t be”, Dutch said in a breath. “He should be dead.”

“So you knew him”, Richard said, as if it was not a question.

“I did. He was with us back in Blackwater. The law was on us. We had to… leave him and a few more behind. Sean said he was dead. What did he look like?”

Richard half-closed one of his eye to think about it. He didn’t really pay attention to him, he was more focused on Isaac. But he did remember some things.

“Blond guy, with blue eyes, a big mustache and a big white hat”, Richard remembered.

Dutch put his forehead in his hand, and exhaled loudly. Richard frowned. If he did know this Micah guy, knowing Dutch and hearing the way he was talking about him, Richard understood this would make things complicated for him. For him and the camp.

Dutch asked Richard details about what happened exactly in Blackwater, so Richard told him. He was tracking Colm, and heard that Colm hired another killer to kill Richard, Dutch, Arthur and Eliza. That killer being Micah. But instead of helping Colm, who was being tortured by Richard, Micah shot him in the head and used Isaac as a leverage to run away. Dutch seemed a little puzzled, hearing Richard’s tale.

“I always knew he was a pragmatic, but still. Threatening to shoot a kid”, Dutch said, low.

“He knew who I was, too”, Richard remembered. “Maybe from his _real_ employer.”

“You have an idea”, Dutch understood. “Tell me.”

“Soon, I promise. When I’ll know for sure. I don’t wanna scare you for nothing.”

Dutch frowned as well, but unlike what Richard expected, he didn’t add anything. He just sighed a little, asking Richard to keep being careful. Richard accepted, and Dutch went back to his tent. Richard joined his too, and found Arthur shirtless, leaning over a bowl of water. Richard quickly understood why, as he saw Arthur’s chin a lot better now. Richard whistled, and Arthur turned towards him.

“What an exquisite sight to be welcomed with”, Richard said, amused.

“Shut up”, Arthur answered, chuckling. “Welcome back sweetheart.”

Before Richard answered, Arthur was hugging him. Richard hugged him back, his hands in contact with Arthur’s bare skin. This really was agreeable.

“So you good? You’re not hurt?” Arthur asked, taking Richard by the shoulders.

“No, I’m good. Kieran took a bullet, but I took care of him. Everything’s fine.”

“Let me guess. The boy heroically saved you from bein’ shot, didn’t he?” Arthur chuckled.

“Not me, Sadie. But yeah. He was a hero. Like I said he would be”, Richard said, amused.

Arthur rolled his eyes, still grinning. And as usual, seeing Arthur smile made Richard smile as well. Even though he didn’t smile for long. Arthur saw that, and stopped smiling as well, having a concerned expression instead.

“What’s it about Rich?” Arthur asked.

“Colm’s dead. Killed by Micah Bell.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, suspicious. But he eventually just had the same facial reaction Dutch had. But only for a few seconds.

“Well shit”, Arthur said. “Can’t believe this basterd’s still alive.”

“Dutch told me he was part of our gang”, Richard said, surprised by Arthur’s reaction.

“I guess he was. But I didn’t like him, at all. Nobody did, I’m pretty sure”, Arthur asserted. “I dunno why Dutch insisted on keepin’ him and givin’ him a chance.”

“Maybe because he has this strange habit of not letting people alone when he can help them?” Richard tried, vaguely amused.

“Oh, yeah. You speak of experience, don’tcha?” Arthur jeered.

“Obviously”, Richard snorted. “But the guy’s trouble. I’d like to find him before he kills us.”

“Us?” Arthur repeated.

“Since Isaac didn’t accept the contract on our head, Micah did. Isaac went to track him in Blackwater, I met him there.”

Arthur blinked hard, hearing that, and Richard regretted instantly to have mentioned Isaac. He was about to add something, but Arthur did it first.

“Isaac was getting close to this _psychopath_?” Arthur growled.

“I found him first, he’s fine” Richard said with his best soothing voice. “Arthur-“

“Yeah I know”, Arthur interrupted. “I’m not mad at you Rich, I just…”

Arthur took a deep breath and came closer to Richard to take his hands. Richard tried to see his expression, but couldn’t, Arthur had his face towards the ground. Arthur eventually looked at Richard, his face unreadable.

“Goddamit Rich”, Arthur said, almost amused. “I can’t handle all this emotion.”

“What do you mean?” Richard asked, intrigued by Arthur’s tone.

“Nothin’. It’s just me bein’ a silly cowboy.”

“Yeah. But you’re _my_ silly cowboy”, Richard added, fondly.

“I can’t deny that”, Arthur confirmed, with a little smile.

“Nobody can, at this point”, Richard noted.

“True.”

Arthur was getting close to Richard, to kiss him again probably, but he stopped. Richard frowned, and when he saw Arthur’s puzzled expression, he frowned even more.

“What is it Arthur?” Richard asked.

“I went to Saint Denis this afternoon, after I went back to camp”, Arthur explained. “Abigail assembled a little group to go and make some commissions. Like, a lot. As if some party was planned.”

“Yeah?” Richard said, waiting for more.

“I talked to Charles about it, and… I think I know what this is about.”

Arthur didn’t say anything, just talking Richard’s hand and fondling his ring finger. The information arrived at the top of Richard’s brain pretty fast.

“Oh”, he just said.

“Yeah”, Arthur confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. “I guess we’ll have to be there and pretend we didn’t expect it.”

“It’s fine. I’m a good actor. You on the other hand…”

“You’d be surprised”, Arthur pointed. “Hosea was real keen on his actin’ lessons when I was young. We played pretend a lot of times, at some point.”

Richard hummed, and he heard someone approach from the tent. He turned his head towards the sounds, and the person stopped right at the entrance. On the corner of his eye, Richard saw Arthur look in the same direction.

“Richard? You there?”

“I’m here Charles”, Richard answered. “What is it?”

“Can you join me in my tent? I wanna talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, be right there.”

The footsteps moved away from the tent, and as Richard was going to leave, Arthur took his hand. Richard saw his expression was unsure.

“Rich, listen. I think I know what Charles wanna talk to you about”, Arthur said.

“And you want to spoil me the surprise?” Richard said, chuckling.

“Please.”

Richard sighed, and so did Arthur. And then, he told Richard the whole conversation he had in the afternoon, with Charles. When they talked about their feelings, and Arthur realized he would be at this point with him instead of Richard if he wasn’t scared of a lot of things. Richard frowned. He knew how much Charles meant to Arthur, and even Richrd like him a lot. Richard said that he wasn’t jealous but… imagining them together still had a little impact on him. If he didn’t have such self control, he imagined he could have groaned.

“You think he wants to tell _me_ all that now?” Richard asked, still focused.

“I think so, yeah. Because he’s honest, and because he likes you.”

“Are you gonna ask me to be nice to him?” Richard asked, amused. “Because that’s typically what happens in this kind of situation”

“Nah”, Arthur said, shaking his head. “I know you’ll be. Because I know you ain’t a jerk to people who’re bein’ nice to ya.”

“So you know I _can_ be a jerk. That’s good to know.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, and hugged Richard, before kissing him. Richard kissed him back, and they exchanged a smile, before Richard went towards the entrace of the tent.

“I have a last question before you go”, Arthur suddenly said.

“What is it?”

“The night we met, you were stabbin’ a guy. The other corpses had like one or two holes in ‘em, but you stabbed this one like seven times. What did he do to you?”

Richard thought about it, all the details of said night being a little blurry. He killed a lot of guys, this night, before he met Arthur. But he had a pretty good image of what he was doing when he arrived in the tent, eventually. He did stab a guy a lot, and he remembered why pretty fast.

“To me, nothing. But he was harrassing Kieran”, Richard said. “I promised him acupuncture.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain later. For now, your ex is waiting for me. See you later love.”

“Yeah, sure. Later sweetheart.”

Richard kissed Arthur on the cheek, and left the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fanservice never hurt anyone, did it?


End file.
